Meeting Sydney O'Conner
by Phoenix07
Summary: Vince meets an angel by the name of Sydney O'Conner. cOME ON PEOPLE THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from TFATF OR 2FA2F. I do own Sydney O'Conner.

A/N: This story takes place about a year before the movie. This is my first time writing TFATF fic so feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if you like it.

Character info:

Name: Sydney Alexandra O'Conner

eyes: blue

hair: dirty blonde and down to her waist

Height: 5''6 inches

Age: 24

Car: 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500, Ford Thunderbird, three motorcycles

Chapter 1

Sydney O'Conner was exhausted from pulling a twelve hour waitress shift. "Uncle Mike I'm heading home." She said fixing to untie her apron.

"Get that last table for me please sweetheart?" he asked her as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her notepad. She walked over to the table where a guy about twenty-four sat. He had a rough appearance but what got her attention was the colorful dragon tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked trying not to sound tired. He looked up from the menu and she saw gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Your number to start off with," He said nearly sounding like a growl.

"How bout first I take your order then I get off and I can give you my number then." Sydney said giving him a smile.

"I'll have the double bacon cheese burger with everything and a large order of Cajun fries, with a Dr. Pepper." He said giving her a grin as she wrote his order down.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your food," she said setting his drink in front of him. A few minutes she came back with his order and dressed in her regular clothes.

"Here you go," She said sitting it in front of him, and sat down across from him.

"This is good. By the way my names Vince," he said looking up from his food.

"Mines Sydney and this is my number," she said writing on a napkin and handed it to him. "Call me anytime," She said to him.

"You into cars?" he asked her before taking a bite out of the burger.

"Yeah why do you ask?" she asked him stealing one of his fries.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go to a race with me tonight. There's going to be a party afterwards" He asked her as he finished his fries.

"Sure but I need to grab a quick shower and change my clothes at my apartment." She said as he finished the last of his burger.

"Why don't I follow you to your apartment and wait there while you get ready," Vince suggested as a waitress came over and took his empty plate and empty glass.

"Sure," She said as she got up and went into the back to grab her jacket and helmet while Vince paid for his bill. "Ready you go Vince?" she asked him as they walked outside.

"Yeah," he said watching her walk over to a silver Yamaha Street Sport bike, "That your bike?" He asked her and she turned round giving him a wink before pulling her helmet on and climbed on starting it. Vince climbed into the Maxima and followed her out of the parking lot. They went down some back streets for a good five minutes until they came to a old building. Sydney stopped in front of a garage door and pushed some numbers in on a key pad and it opened and she pulled up in it Vince followed her in. The lights came on revealing five cars and two motorcycles.

"Like what you see?" she asked him pulling her helmet off and setting it on a table with five other helmets.

"Are these all yours?" he asked her running his hand over the hood of a jet black 67 Shelby Mustang GT 500 with two race strips down the center of the car.

"The Shelby, the Thunderbird, and the bikes are mine. The other cars are ones I'm repainting for friends. "She said walking over to the elevator, "You coming up or going to drool over my car." She said and he walked over to her and they went up. The door to the elevator opened revealing a spacious living room. "There's beer and drinks in the refrigerator. Make yourself comfortable I shouldn't be too long," she said walking down a hallway.

Vince looked in the refrigerator and found half a case of Corona and grabbed one out of it. He walked into the living room and grabbed the remote before sitting down on the couch. Twenty minutes later he heard clicking of toenails across a floor and a half grow rottweiler pup came trotting down the hall from where Sydney went. "Hey pup come here," He said patting his leg and the dog just looked at him and trotted over laying down at his feet.

"You just found you a buddy for life," Sydney said coming down the hall wrapped in a towel her hair wet and hanging down her back to her waist. "Storm come on boy lets get you some food," she said and the rot got up and followed her into the kitchen and Vince heard food being poured into a metal bowl.

She came back out of the kitchen the towel a little looser. "What time do the races start?" she asked catching the towel before it slipped completely.

"They start in two hours so when you get ready I can take you and introduce you to my team." Vince said finishing the last of his corona.

"Okay I'm going to finish getting ready," she said walking back down the hall.

Vince got up and went and got another corona and he noticed the dog heading back down the hall. "Head's up Storms coming." Vince called down the hall.

"Hey Vince can you come see how this looks," Sydney called from the end of the hall. Vince walked down the hall. He saw the light on in the last room. He looked around the door and saw a angel standing in front of a mirror.

"Wow you look amazing," He said looking her up in down she was dressed in white leather pants, and a white tank top that stopped above her belly button where there was a small horseshoe tattoo. She had white high heels on her feet. She turned around and Vince saw the phoenix tattoo on her lower back.

"Thanks," she said slowly walking over to him a seductive smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his settled around her waist.

"I think I'm falling in love with you and I've only known you for a hour," Vince growled in her ear.

"Same her sugar, And I'm not one that falls for someone this quick, but you there's something that attracts me to you." She said pulling his face down to hers for a passionate kiss that sent fireworks of in there heads.

"Come on let's go so I can show you off to everyone," He said when they broke apart for air. They headed out of the bedroom Vince's arm around her waist as the headed for the elevator.

_That what I got so far next chapter gets more interesting so stay tuned and tell me what you think_.

_Phoenix_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought about this chapter a lot wanting to make it more interesting. So here's what I came up with for you. Thanks to the ones for reviewing, this chapter's for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from TFATF or 2FA2F. I do own Sydney O'Conner and a few other characters you will meet or hear about. I don't own the song either.**

Chapter 2

Vince pulled up in front of the fort looking over at Sydney as she looked at the teams cars.

"Wow I'm in heaven," she said as they climbed out of the car. She looked at the Jetta's paint work. "Damn I love the design," she said touching the car.

"Yeah I bet you'd love to get a hold of it with your spray gun." Vince said coming over to her and put an arm around her. "Let's go introduce you to the team." He said leading her up the steps.

"Hey V where you been dawg?" a man chewing on a toothpick and wearing a jersey asked while he was playing Need for Speed with a blonde headed guy.

"Went and got dinner and met someone," Vince said. "Sydney the one with the toothpick is Leon and the kid beside him is Jesse he's the baby of the team and he owns the Jetta you were admiring. Guys this is Sydney, I invited her to the races tonight." He said introducing them.

Leon's jaw dropped as he looked Sydney up and down. _This girl likes V what was the world coming to,_ he thought. "Damn," he said.

"Boy you might want to take a picture before I knock your lights out for looking at me like that." She said giving Leon a glare.

_Shit she'll get along with Vince, she's too much like him,_ Leon raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You might want to," She said as Vince put his arm around her. "Jesse if you ever need a touch up on your paint job just find me," Sydney said as she followed Vince into the kitchen where a man and two women were arguing.

"Hey guys I got someone I want you to meet." He said stopping the argument. "This is Dom, Letty's the one wearing the wife beater she's Dom's girl, and Mia's Dom's little sister. Guys this is Sydney," Vince said.

"You got a last name?" Dom asked her as he wrapped an arm around Letty and leaned against the counter.

"It's O'Conner," she said as Vince got her a corona. "What kind of car you race Dom?" she asked as Vince pulled her closer to him before taking a drink.

"I run a 1993 Mazda Rx-7, what you run little girl," He said starting to sound like a smartass.

"I got three cars that I race my main car is a 1967 Ford Thunderbird, my other car which I think Vince has fell in love with is a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500, and a 1996 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am that is my older brothers car." She said crossing her arms and glared at Dom. "Oh and by the way don't call me little girl unless you want to be on my shit list."

"So why are you here?" Dom asked impressed that the girl had a backbone.

"My older brother's in prison, I don't know where the hell my twin brother is, and my seventeen year old sister is in juvie for a year for setting her principals car on fire. Oh and my parents were killed five years ago, good thing for my mom cause dad beat the shit out of her every day," She said. "The reason I'm here in LA is because my uncle lives here and I had to get out of Miami and away from an ex," She said giving him a look.

"Fair enough sorry bout the little girl comment," He said holding a hand out as a piece offering.

"I'll accept that," she said shaking his hand as Leon and Jesse came into the kitchen.

"Hey Sydney how good are you at paint work?" Jesse asked as he went and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"I'll bring by a book of my work tomorrow," she said watching Jesse the kid looked like he just had a sugar rush.

"Okay guys we got to leave or were going to be late," Dom said getting everybody's attention. "Mia your riding with Letty and of course Sydney's riding with Vince, Let's go." Dom said and they headed outside to the cars.

**Two hours later:**

"Come on Sydney stay for the party," Vince said pulling her up against his chest.

"Baby I got a paint job on a Skyline that needs to be done tomorrow," Sydney said as he handed her a corona.

"You stay for the party and I'll help you with the Skyline tomorrow," Vince said kissing her neck.

"Your willing to get up at six o'clock in the morning to help me paint cars?" Sydney asked him raising an eyebrow in question.

"Maybe I'll just sleep over at your place," Vince said as they walked back into the living room were the party was just starting to get good. Dom and Letty were in the middle of the crowd grinding on each other. Leon was trying to impress a racer chaser telling her about his car hoping to get her into his bed before the end of the night. Jesse was talking to a brunette who was already half drunk and getting worse.

"How about you stop thinking and dance with me right now," Sydney said pulling him into the crowd just as Into the Night by Santana and Chad Kroeger came on.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

Vince's hands settled on Sydney's hips as she started swaying to the beat, he placed a kiss on her neck.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

Everybody stopped what they were doing as Vince and Sydney got so into the song they were only aware of each other.

_Piece to the puzzle it falls into place  
You could how we felt from the look on our faces  
We spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
no room Left to moving in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
_

Sweat was shining on both Vince and Sydney as the moved to the music, Sydney ran a rand through her hair, and Vince buried his nose into it smelling the sweet scent of Honeysuckles.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

Sydney pulled away from Vince starting to roll her hips with the rhythm of the Spanish guitar. Vince takes her hand and pulls her to him face to face as he started moving with her.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

Letty's jaw drops as she watched the guy she grew up with dance like she had never seen him dance before, she looked up at Dom and saw the smirk on his face as he put his arm around her shoulder.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a _

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

The room erupted in applause as the song ended and Vince and Sydney were staring into each others eyes as whistles and clapping went around. Leaned forward resting his cheek against hers and whispered to her, "How about we get out of here before we get more attention then we want."

"Sure," She said and they left the room as another song started and got everybody's attention off of them. They made their way to the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement.

"Wait here," Vince said and opened a door and grabbed a duffle bag going over to a dresser, pulling some clothes, and boxers out shoving them in the bag then he came out of the room and went to another which was the bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush, and razor putting them in the bag and zipping it. "Let's go before were found out," He said taking her hand and lead her back upstairs and out the backdoor.

"I feel like a kid seeking out after the parents said no," She said as they made it to Vince's Maxima. She climbed in as he threw his bag in the back seat.

"Yeah but we wont get grounded when they find out," He said starting the car an pulling out of the driveway smoking his tires as he took off. They were driving for about five minutes when they pulled up to a red light. Sydney looked over at Vince as a Honda civic pulled up beside them.

"Hey girl what's a pretty thing like you doing with a old man like him he probably can't even handle that car of his." The guy said and his buddies all laughed.

"He's more of a man then you," Sydney said leaning closer to Vince and managed to show some cleavage to them. "You wanna prove your engines bigger than his it'll be five large," she said holding up a roll of cash.

Vince smirked as the boys eyes grew large at what Sydney showed them, "Little boys don't have that kind of money," He said looking over at them, before the light changed and he slammed down on the gas, leaving the kids behind them. Vince hit the back streets and he soon was at Sydney's place, she entered the code and he pulled up into the garage.

"Let's go get some sleep V," Sydney said climbing out of the car as Vince grabbed his bag and they headed for the elevator taking it up to her apartment. The doors opened and they found the living room trashed and on the wall behind the couch wrote in red was_ YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME I'LL MAKE YOU PAY BITCH. "_He's found me," she said going pale before she saw black.

Vince caught her before she hit the ground he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom where he found Storm locked up. He laid her on the bed before checking the room and finding nothing. "Stay with her boy I'll be right back." He said and Storm climbed on the bed, Vince headed back down the hall to the elevator. He went down into the garage and to his car opening the trunk and pulled out his shotgun and a box of shells and headed back up to the apartment.

_**A/N: Thought I'd leave you guessing you'll find out about the man who wrote the message and why she ran from him. Please Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from TFATF OR 2FA2F. I do own Sydney and a few other characters you will meet or hear about.**

**A/N: This chapter you find a lot about Sydney's past and a little about Vince's . Thanks for the suggestion The Chemist20 this is your chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

He got back upstairs and set the gun on the counter and started picking the mess up. He was just setting a chair back up when he heard a floorboard creak. He looked towards the hall seeing Sydney leaning against the wall she was still pale. "Baby you going be okay?" he asked walking over to her.

"Why did I ever think I could get away from him," she said as Vince wrapped her in a hug.

"Who is he and what did he do to you?" he asked her leading her over to the couch and sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"He's the reason I left Miami five months ago. His names Chris Johnson and he's my ex boyfriend," she said laying her head on Vince's shoulder. "He was always getting drunk then he would beat the shit out of me for no reason," she said closing her eyes as tears began running down her cheeks.

"I won't let him hurt you baby," Vince said. "I'll try my hardest to protect you from him." He said rubbing her back.

"V he's a judges son you touch him you end up like my brother Ryder, in prison." Sydney said looking up at him.

"He's not going to hurt you," he said standing up with her in his arms. "Lets get you to bed you need to rest." He said carrying her into her bedroom.

"I'm going to wash up a little I'll be right back," she said after he set her down and she walked into the bathroom as Vince's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"What do you want?" he asked after seeing that is was Dom's cell number.

"Where you at V?" he asked you could hear the party still going in the background.

"I'm at Sydney's, something happened that I'm going to need your help with," Vince said as he heard the water running in the bathroom.

"What's going on V?" Dom asked worried for his friend.

"Get Jesse to look up a record for a Chris Johnson, he's Sydney's ex, and he trashed her apartment and left a threat." Vince said sitting down on the bed.

"What kind of threat?" Dom asked you could hear Letty in the background asking what was wrong.

"It says you can't run away from me I'll make you pay bitch," Vince said. "This guy used to beat the shit out of her that's why she left Miami," Vince said as Storm trotted over to him and laid down at his feet.

"I'll get Jesse on it," Dom said. "V what's with this girl. You've never fell for someone this fast," Dom asked him.

"I went to her uncles diner and ate that day Mia was sick that was the first time I saw her, I felt a tightness in my chest. For the past two weeks I've been going in there to get the nerve to ask her out but she was never assigned my table. I finally got the chance tonight," Vince said clinching his fist as he remembered how pale her face was when she saw the writing.

"Vince I believe that tightness in your chest means your in love," Dom said, "That's the way I felt when I first met Letty," HE informed his childhood friend. "Keep her safe and don't break her heart cause you'll never find another one like her." Dom said.

"Well I'm going to go see you guys sometime tomorrow," he said.

"Oh V where the hell did you learn how to dance like that?" Dom asked amusement in his voice.

"There is a lot of shit you don't know about me brotha,' he said hanging up the phone.

"Was the party still going strong?" Sydney asked coming out of the bathroom a towel wrapped round her.

"Yeah still going strong," he said pulling his boots and socks off. He stood up and unfastened his belt and jeans letting them hit the floor. Standing in boxers and a black wife beater he laid back on the bed as Sydney pulled on some underwear and a giant football jersey that had O'Conner on the back of it.

"Come on let's go to bed," Sydney said pulling him up and they got under the covers. Sydney curled up against Vince laying her head right under his chin her ear right over his heart and that's what helped her sleep, listening to is heart.

**The next morning**

Vince woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon, sausage, and eggs. He climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom to relieve him self. He headed down the hall coming into the kitchen seeing Sydney at the stove cooking while humming along with a song on the radio. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck "Good morning beautiful," he said his voice husky from sleep.

"Morning Vince," She said leaning back into his chest as he trailed kisses from her collarbone to her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed at his touch.

"You taste better than that food smells how bout we skip breakfast and have dessert." He growled in her ear.

"Breakfast than we got to work we can save dessert for tonight," She said looking up into his eyes.

"But there's races tonight unless you want to skip them," He suggested as she turned of the stove putting the food on plates.

"You skip a race, not happening anyways I was going let you drive the Shelby to the race." She said setting the plates on the bar before grabbing the orange juice and two glasses setting them on the bar as well

"You were?" he asked perking up and a smirk coming onto his face before he grabbed his fork and started eating.

"Yeah I saw that look in your eyes yesterday besides you were drooling over it," She said taking a bite of her bacon.

"Okay well save dessert for later tonight," he said before he began digging into the food.

**That afternoon**:

Dom was under the hood of a Honda when he heard a car pulling into the Garage and then heard Jesse, "Holy shit," Dom looked up from where he was working to see Vince step out of the drivers side of a black Shelby mustang Sydney climbing out of the passenger seat.

"Got that right Jesse you should see how Bullet runs," Vince said pulling his sunglass's off and stuck them in his front pocket.

"Bullet?" Dom asked as Leon and Letty came over as Jesse was lifting the hood of it.

"It's what Syd calls it," Vince said as he walked over to Dom as Sydney was telling the rest about the car. "What did Jesse find on him?" he asked him

"Let's talk about it in my office," Dom said and they walked into his office and shut the door. "This guys nothing but a spoiled brat," he told Vince.

"Why you say that?" Vince asked as Dom gave him some papers.

"Every time he gets in trouble all he gets in a slap on the wrist, he's been charged with abuse seven times and his daddy got him out of trouble." Dom said as Vine read through the papers.

"So how can we get him for what he's done to Sydney?" Vince asked leaning against the wall. "Plus he's the reason Sydney's older brother Ryder's in prison."

"I really don't know V but we need to keep her safe." Dom said leaning back in his chair. "How did the car drive?" he asked Vince with a smirk.

"God It drives like a dream. She rebuilt that car with her older brother." Vince said just as there was a knock on the door.

Letty stuck her head in, "What you boys talking about?" she asked seeing the worried look on Vince's face

"Sydney's ex boyfriends showed up and he's making threats," Dom said as He walked up to Vince. "Hey it'll be okay," He said clapping Vince on the shoulder. "Let's go look at your girl's car."

**A/N : I'm leaving it at this right now warning the next chapter is going to to be interesting so stay tuned. It may not be posted for a few days cause I'm going to be at a wedding (sister's second marriage). But I will be checking my emails to read your reviews so please review. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from TFATF or 2FA2F. I do own Sydney O'Conner and a few other characters you will meet or hear about. **

**A/N: this is when the shit hits the fan there is violence in this chapter it's rated NC-17 for the violence and contents.**

**Chapter 4**

"Baby come with me while I take these parts over to the garage." Vince said pulling a clean shirt.

"I have to finish the paint job on that car, so I need to work on it," Sydney said looking up from the paper she had spread out on the bar.

"Keep your phone with you if anything happens call me," Vince said as he watched Sydney light a cigarette. "I'll keep mine on and at my side," he said swiping his lighter and lit one of his own.

"Okay. You better get going before Dom calls again," She said smirking at him.

"Yeah it's bad enough he interrupted our fun." Vince grumbled as he flicked some ashes into the ashtray.

"Yeah and just when it was getting real good," She said a smirk on her face.

"We can finish what we started when I get back," Vince suggested as he put out his cigarette.

"Yeah so you need to go so I can finish that car and we can continue what we started." Sydney said putting hers out as Vince leaned across the bar.

"Is that a promise?" he asked as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"You bet your life on it buddy," she said after he kissed her before he put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer. "Hurry," she said before nipping his bottom lip asking for entrance.

"Baby I got to make deliveries," Vince hissed before her tongue entered his mouth and his entered hers. He kissed her passionately as he pulled her over the counter her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as her hands went to his hair. They pulled back from the kiss. "I really got to go or where going to be back in bed again." Vince said sitting her on the barstool. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a little bit." He said before grabbing his keys and headed to the elevator.

**Twenty minutes later:**

Sydney heard the elevator heading up when it stopped her back was turned. "Baby you forget something?" she asked picking up her and Vince's clothes that were scattered throughout the living room.

"Just coming for my payback bitch," Sydney dropped the clothes and was fixing to run when she was grabbed and threw against the wall, "Your nothing but a whore, from what I've seen of your new boyfriend." Chris growled backhanding her.

"At least he treats me better than you did you bastard. Plus I love him unlike when I was with you," She hissed wiping the blood from her mouth.

"He's a thug, what's better about him," Chris growled grabbing her arm and twisted it. "You're my property." He growled in her ear and twisted her arm till you heard it break and she screamed in pain. "Like the message I left you. You can't run from me."

"Want to bet," She said kicking up hitting him in the nuts. As he grabbed his self and hit his knees, she scrambled up and ran down the hall. "Storm," she yelled coming into her bedroom she pulled out her phone just as she was hit in the back. Suddenly she heard Storm growling and Chris cursing. She turned over seeing Storm had a death grip on Chris's arm which had blood trailing it from the first set of bite marks.

"I'll deal with you, you stupid mutt," he said dragging Storm down the hall. Sydney grabbed her cell phone and dialed Vince's number.

"Hey babe you miss me already?" Vince asked.

"Vince I think you need to comeback here. Now!" Sydney said panicking/

"What's wrong. Is he there?" Vince asked quickly, before Sydney answered, the phone was knocked out of her hand. Then Chris backhanded her.

"You are going to pay bitch," Chris said grabbing her again, this time forcing a kiss on her. Sydney squirmed in his arms trying to break free of his iron grip, as his tongue pressed into her mouth she bit down hard. "Bitch!" he yelled pulling a way and pushed her against the wall. H yanked on her broke arm and she let out a cry of pain.

"Suddenly she felt a weight being pulled off her She opened her eyes and saw Leon and Vince pulling Chris away from her and into the hall. Dom followed leaving Letty and Jesse with her. "You okay chica?" Letty asked helping her over to the bed and set her down going on her knees in front of Sydney looking at her arm.

**In the living room**

Leon and Vince dragged him down the hallway into the living room. As soon as they were there Vince went off, he kicked him twice in the ribs. "You bastard you hurt her and you'll pay for it." Vince said as Leon held him back.

"I suggest you leave. If I ever see you come near Sydney again, you will never be found alive," Dom before turning to Vince. "Vince enough go check on your girl." Dom directed as Chris moaned, and was silenced with a swift kick to the ribs by Dom, as Vince headed back down the hall.

**Bedroom**

"Jesus, Sydney are you alright?" Jesse asked as Sydney curled up on her side he back up against the headboard shaking slightly. She shook her head as she clutched her injured arm against her chest.

"Jesse! Letty!" a voice yelled from down the hall sounding like Dom.

Jesse and Letty ran out of the room as Vince walked in, he crossed to the bed in seconds, sat down and pulled her shaking body into his lap. "Baby I need to take you to the hospital e hurt you," Vince said gently picking her up. She laid her head against his shoulder as he carried her down the hall. "Guess I'm taking Sydney to the hospital can someone find Storm and take care of him," Vince said heading over to the elevator.

"Wait Vince who is Storm?" Dom asked as they heard scratching coming from the hall closet.

"Storm is Sydney's rottweiler he's about half grown shouldn't be to hard to handle," Vince smirked and turned to Leon, "Shouldn't be too much of a handful for you Le," He said stepping into the elevator.

**Thirty minutes later**

Vince was pacing the waiting room as the doctor set Sydney's arm and check her over. "Mr. Harrington," a nurse asked coming up to him.

"Call me Vince can you tell me how Sydney O'Conner's doing?" he asked the nurse as she checked her clipboard.

"Yes the doctor is nearly done with her can you tell me how she was injured?" The nurse asked looking at Vince.

"Her ex boyfriend has been after her, I got a call from her about nearly an hour ago. He had showed up at her place and wanted me to come back. When I got there he had already done that to her." Vince said looking towards the emergency room door.

"What's his name so we can file this with the police," The nurse said pulling her pen out of her pocket.

"His name's Chris Johnson, all I know about him is he's done this to her before," Vince said just as the doctor came out

"Are you Vincent Harrington the one who came in with Miss O'Conner?" the doctor asked as Vince stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes I am but please call me Vince," he said shaking the doctor's hand. "How is Sydney?" he asked as the doctor led him over to the chairs.

"Miss O'Conner has received a broken arm, cracked collarbone, and one cracked rib along with a mess of bruised ones, she also has a slight concussion and we'd like to keep her overnight for observation." The doctor said.

"Can I stay with her?" Vince asked not really wanting to leave her.

"Sure I don't see why not I'll come and get you when she's put in a room." The doctor said leaving.

Vince pulled out his cell phone and dialed Leon's cell, "Hey man how the dog treating you?" Vince asked his friend.

"He thinks he's a lap dog, and Mia already hates him,' Leon said and you heard a voice in the background, "Letty wants to know how Sydney's doing?" he asked.

"The doctor wants to keep her overnight she's got a slight concussion and a broke arm, cracked collarbone, and some bruised ribs." Vince said as the nurse walked up to him signaling him to follow her. "Hey I'm going to go talk later," he said closing his phone, as he followed the nurse down the hall.

"Just page us if you need anything," she said leaving Vince outside the door. Vince opened it slowly peeking into the dimly lit room. He saw Sydney lying on a bed her face bruised from where she had been slapped. "Baby you awake?" he asked as walked all the way into the room.

"Yeah V I'm awake," she said her voice groggy from the pain medication the nurse had gave her.

"Baby I should have never left you alone," Vince said going to the chair beside her bed sitting down and taking her hand in his.

"You didn't know he would show up," Sydney said smiling up at him. "Now why don't you crawl in here and keep me company," she said raising the sheets up.

"Sure," Vince said standing up and shedding is clothes until he was in his boxer and tank and climbed in beside her. "Come here," Vince said and Sydney climbed into his lap and settled her head on his chest and soon dozed off.

She woke a few hours later and looked at Vince, she smiled as she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you Vincent," and snuggled closer to him. Thinking how in just a few days her life became better she found a man that she really loved and he loved her for who she is. She closed off and dozed off again.

**A/N: There's chapter three hope you liked please please please review I want to know what you think about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from TFATF or 2FA2F. I do own Sydney O'Conner and a few other characters you will meet or hear about. **

**A/N: Hoped you liked Chapter Four because now's when the drama starts. Thanks To those who have reviewed I really appreciate it. But I want more reviews or I might slow down on the updating. Please please please review.**

**Chapter 5**

Vince slowly woke up to voice's, "I'm not waking them up you wake them up," he heard Leon say.

"Last time I woke him I got something chunked at me," Jesse said as Vince noticed Sydney's breathing change knowing she was awake.

"They need to wake up it's nearly lunch time," he heard Letty tell Jesse and Leon.

"Thanks to you three we are awake now," Vince said sitting up in the hospital bed and helped Sydney sit up.

"You know you two look cute snuggled up together," Leon said a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to die?" Vince growled at him

"If Leon's here who's watching Storm?" Sydney asked leaning back against the pillows Vince fixed for her.

"That would be Dom." Letty said laughing as Leon and Jesse started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vince asked seeing how red Letty's face was.

"That dog loves Mia, but she doesn't like him. She woke us up with her screaming this morning." Letty said, "We went to see what was wrong and he was on her bed curled up beside her." She giggled.

"He has a habit of that liking people that don't like him," Sydney said just as the doctor walked in.

"Morning Miss O'Conner you ready to sign out and leave," he asked her as he checked over her chart.

"Hell yeah," she said as she was about to throw back the covers then realized she had a very short and backless hospital gown on. "Letty did you bring me some clothes?" she asked.

"Sure did Chica went by and grabbed you some clothes," Letty said holding up a duffle bag. "Leon, Jesse go wait in the hall," she told them as Vince pulled on his jeans, "That goes for you too V." She said shooing the boys out. Vince complaining that he's already seen everything and should stay.

"You didn't have to kick Vince out of the room," Sydney said as she slow stood cause of her ribs. She looked through the bag for a bra and found it pulling the gown off to put the bra on.

"The reason I shooed Coyote out is because if he saw the bruises he'd go ballistic," She said helping her fasten the bra cause of her broken arm.

"He's that protective?" She asked s she pulled on some black track pants.

"He loves you," Letty said, "The last relationship he was in ended bad," She said helping Sydney with her shirt. "The girl cheated on him and he didn't find out until he was thinking about asking her to marry him." Letty finished.

"I'd never do that to him, I love him so much, he's my rock my support," Sydney said slipping her feet into some flip flops. "Plus I know what he's been through, I was engaged to this guy before Chris and I found out he was sleeping with my best friend." Sydney said as she put her arm that was it the cast in the sling that the doctor had left.

"Let's get you out of here gurl, I think Dom wants to have a barbecue tonight," Letty said as they left the room and when to the nurse's station where she signed out and got the pain medicine the doctor prescribed her. They made it out to the parking lot and Letty and Jesse climbed into Leon's Skyline, and Vince helped Sydney into the passenger seat of his car.

"You feel up to going over to the fort?" He asked her as they got on the road following Leon.

"Yeah I took a pain pill before I left so I should be okay," she said shifting in the seat to get more comfortable.

"Just tell me if you start hurting or getting tired okay baby," he said taking her left hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I don't wont you hurting yourself more," He said squeezing her hand.

"I will V," She said closing her eyes as she listened to the soft rock that was playing on the stereo.

When she opened her eyes they were sitting in the driveway and Vince was looking at her worried. "You okay?" He asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah just took a power nap," She said kissing him gently. "Lets go," She said getting out of the car as she straightened up a pain shot through her ribs, She grabbed the door of the car as waves of pain went through her body. She heard Vince call her name before see saw nothing but black.

Vince caught her before she fell and he carried her up the step yelling for someone to open the door. Letty opened the door to see Vince pale and carrying Sydney. "What happened?" she asked as he laid her on the couch.

"She moved too fast and I guess her ribs shifted," Vince said as she began to stir. "How you feeling now?" he asked her as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Remind me not too move fast," She groaned as Vince helped her sit up slowly.

"How long was I out?" she asked as Vince set down behind her and she leaned back against his chest.

"Not very long, just long enough to give V a good scare," Letty said just as they heard the back door open and close.

Dom walked into the room Storm right behind him, "Hey how you feeling Sydney?" he asked her as he walked over to Letty.

"Like shit," she said noticing the eye contact between Vince and Leon, then she noticed something else Leon's face was similar to Vince's but leaner, and his nose was the same as well.

"Okay Sydney, you and Vince have control of the menu tonight what do you want?" Dom asked trying to get Sydney's attention. "Sydney you hear me," Dom said waving his hand in front of her face causing her to jump.

"What," she asked brought out of her observation, She noticed Vince had a worried look on his face, "I was just thinking about something," She said and saw his face relax.

"I asked what you want to eat at the barbecue tonight," Dom said as Sydney thought about it.

"Barbecue chicken, grilled corn, potato salad, some veggies and bread," She said as Storm trotted over to her and laid his head on her leg looking up at her with sad eyes.

"That sounds good," Vince said as he started scratching Storms head.

"Hey Dom are there race's tonight?" Sydney asked him as Vince rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah you feel up to going?" he asked her as Vince helped her stand up.

"Yeah plus I promised Vince I'd let him drive Bullet to the race." Sydney said as Vince drapped his arms around her neck.

"That's a good idea and that car will be a lot more comfortable for you," He said kissing her neck. "But you need to take a powernap before tonight," Vince whispered in her ear, "How about we go do that now?" he suggested.

"Sure," she said and they headed down to Vince's room.

**Three hours later**

"Anybody know where Vince and Sydney's at?" Dom asked as he stood at the grill.

"In the basement," Leon said playing basketball with Letty and getting his ass handed to him.

"Then go get him Leon, your not going to win anyways," Dom said and Leon headed into the house.

He headed down the stairs and over to Vince's door, "Yo bro you in there?" he asked knocking on the door.

"Go away Leon," Sydney yelled through the door.

Leon got a sneer on his face, "Hey Pumpkin Dom said dinner's ready," He said expecting to hear the sound of boots hitting the floor.

"Not hungry!" he yelled back which caused Leon's jaw to drop. Then he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Sydney don't wear him out we got races tonight. See ya later bro," Leon said heading back up stairs.

**Vince's room**

"Hey V are you and Leon brothers?" Sydney asked him laying her head on his chest. She put her chin on her folded hands and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah he is. I'm two years older than him. Our parents got separated when I was seven and he was five mom moved him to Miami with her and Dad stayed here in Echo park with me." Vince said running a hand through her hair. "Your the only one besides Jesse that know about me and Leon." Vince said leaning up and kissing her.

"Let's get a shower while their out there eating," Sydney said standing up and heading out of the room to the bathroom.

Sydney turned the water as she stripped out of her clothes. She stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit her back. She closed her eyes as she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Did you lock the door?" she asked him.

"Yeah the doors locked," he said kissing her neck as his hands ran down her tight flat stomach.

"I want you in me." Sydney growled as his hands went lower. Vince turned her around so she was facing him. He captured her lips and pulled her against him. "Vince," she panted as he trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone kissing the bruise gently.

He backed her up against the wall as he trailed kisses down to her breasts, take a nipple in his mouth he felt her arch into him. She felt her nails scratch at his back. "Ready for this baby," Vince's gasped as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"V," She moaned as he slowly entered her going to the hilt, she bit down on his shoulder as he started moving in and out.

The water had long grown cold, by the time they got out of the shower, and they each had a smirk on their face. They got ready for the race, and waited for the rest of the team while cuddled up on the couch.

"Letty, Mia come on where going to be late," Dom yelled up the stairs, soon the two came down dressed to impress.

"It would have been alot easier if somebody didn't use all the hot water," Letty said giving Sydney and Vince a look.

"You noticed that too," Leon stated a sneaking grin on his face.

"Let's go guys races remember," Dom said holding the door open ane they left the house

Sydney and Vince got in the Shelby, Vince pulled out of the driveway leaving a set of tread marks on the pavement. They arrived in the V-formation as always and pulled to a stop as Sydney was getting out she saw a face in the crowd, "Oh shit." She said.

**A/N****: Who did she see in the crowd and whats going to happen in chapter 6. stay tunned and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Forgive me I forgot to mention at the start of Chapter 4 that 3 days have passed. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 (hehehehe). Well here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from TFATF or 2FA2F. I do own Sydney O'Conner and a few other characters you will meet or hear about. **

**Chapter 6**

"Babe what's wrong?" Vince asked her before he followed her gaze and saw the reason she panicked. "Yo Dom we got a problem." He yelled before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What's wrong V?" Dom asked as Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Mia followed him over.

"Guess who showed up." Vince said pointing into the crowd were they saw the bruised face of Chris Johnson.

"That son of a bitch," Dom growled heading towards him. "Yo Johnson you don't understand a warning?" Dom asked.

"I'll leave if he beats me in a race," He said pointing at Vince.

"He beats you in a race and we never see your sorry ass face again." Dom said and Chris nodded his head.

"I'll beat your ass pretty boy and if I ever see ya around here or near Sydney again, your ass is mine." Vince growled.

"Don't worry about that punk," Chris said a smirk on his face that worried Sydney.

"Baby something's not right," Sydney said holding onto his arm.

"Why what's wrong?" Vince asked seeing her worried.

"The ways he acting he's got something planned," he told him as Dom set up the race.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Vince said pulling her against him and kissed her deeply.

"Your bullheaded you know," she said looking at him and he laughed.

"I've been told that a lot," he said nuzzling her neck. She laughed as his beard tickled her neck. "At least I can get you to laugh," he said kissing her and she smiled. There's that beautiful smile I fell in love with," he said smiling before kissing her again.

"Yo V time to race," Dom yelled and they walked over to the Shelby, Vince climbed in rolling down the window.

"Wait for me at the finish line," Vince told Sydney as she leaned in the window to give him a kiss.

"Always," she said looking into his eyes before kissing him again. She stepped away as Chris pulled his car up beside him.

Vince revved the engine as he waited for Hector to give the signal. Finally Hector got the okay from Leon and he raised his hands. Vince revved the engine meaning he was ready. Chris gave his ready to go. As Hector was bringing his hands down, Vince was shifting into third coming off the line.

"Go V," Letty yelled as Vince pulled out in front of Chris.

"He's got it," Dom said as Chris used his NOS and still didn't catch up with the mustang as they got closer to the finish line.

"Why isn't he hitting the breaks?" Sydney said as she watched Vince cross the line.

Suddenly Dom's phone beeped. "V what's going on?" Dom asked.

"Dom move the crowd." Vince said in a paniced voice.

"What the hell V," Dom said.

"The damn brakes have been cut. The only way this things stopping is me doing something really stupid." Vince said right before he jerked the wheel causing the car to flip.

"Move," Dom shouted over the crowd and people ran for the sidewalk. Letty was holding Sydney back as the car rolled about five more times.

"VINCE!" Sydney screamed fighting against Letty's hold. She watched the car roll and finally stop.

"Someone call an ambulance," Dom yelled running to the overturned car, Letty, Jesse, and Sydney right behind him. "Vince," he yelled going on his knees beside the car.

"Dom get him out the gas is leaking," Letty said as Dom slid in unhooking the harness that held Vince.

"Jesse help me here," Dom said as he pulled Vince out. He was unconscious blood covered his face. "Careful we don't know how bad he is but we have to move before the tank blows." Dom said as Jesse and him carried Vince, Letty and Sydney ran. A few seconds later the tank blew sending the car about seven foot off the ground.

"Hector get everyone out of here," Letty yelled and people ran for their cars and left. Dom laid Vince down on the sidewalk, and Mia came rushing over. Sydney was on the other side of Vince her good hand holding one of his hands.

"Come on baby stay with me," she said as Mia checked his breathing.

"His breathing is shallow, Dom he's got some chest injuries." Mia said as they heard sirens of the ambulance got closer.

Suddenly they heard a moan as Vince started coming around. By that time a panicked Leon made it over. "What the hell was that stunt he pulled?" Leon asked Dom.

"Somebody cut the break line on the car and that was the only way to stop the car without running it into a wall." Dom told him as they watched Vince's eyes flutter struggling to open.

"Hey big guy come on open those big brown eyes I love," Sydney said running her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Vince's eye's opened slowly and Sydney saw that they were clouded with pain. "Sorry about the car," he mumbled.

"I don't car about the car, only that you're alive," she said bring his hand to her lips and kissed it. Vince gritted his teeth as pain shot through his body. "Baby the ambulance is on the way," she said as he started coughing, eventually coughing up blood.

**Thirty minutes Later: Hospital**

Leon was pacing the waiting room, Sydney was sitting in a chair, they're tear stains on her cheeks. Jesse was rubbing her back since he had finally calmed her down. Suddenly a doctor came out, "Who's here for Vince Harrington?" he asked and everybody stood up.

"We are," Dom said as everybody's attention turned to the doctor.

"I need immediate family," the doctor said looking around the room. "Is there a Leon Santos Harrington here?" the doctor asked and everybody but Leon, Jesse, and Sydney's jaw dropped.

"That would be me," Leon said stepping forward.

"Your brother isn't out of the woods yet. He has a concussion from hitting his head on the window and the steering wheel. He has three broken ribs, and one had punctured his right lung making it hard for him to breath, so we repaired the rib and his lung. His left knee was busted up pretty bad but we repaired it he'll have to be in a brace for a few months. He will need to undergo physical therapy for it, but it should be good as new in six months." The doctor said as the team listened carefully.

"Can we see him?" Sydney asked from beside Leon who pulled her over with him.

"Yes you may but be warned he just came out of recovery so he's probably still groggy," The doctor said as they followed the doctor down the hall to the room. "Two are allowed to stay during the night." He said as they stopped at a door. "Just keep the noise down and if you need anything contact the nurses station." He said leaving them at the door.

"Here we go," Leon said opening the door to the room finding it dimly lit. Up against the wall was the hospital bed with Vince in it. He had an oxygen tube blowing oxygen into his nose. "Hey bro how you feeling?" Leon asked as he walked over to the bed Sydney right behind him.

"Like shit," he croaked cause his throat was dry.

"Poor baby," Sydney said placing a hand against his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch. When he opened his eyes she saw the pain he was going through."I love you Vince wrecking my car doesn't change that you scared me. I thought I was going to lose the man that has healed my heart and taught me to love again without fearing of being hurt." she said before leaning down and kissing him.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, what i want to know is why the hell you didn't tell us that Leon and you are brothers," Dom said from where he was leaning against the wall.

"You never asked so I didn't see why i needed to tell," Vince said as Sydney and Loen helped him sit up as much as he could with his bandaged ribs.

"How did she find out if we didn't know?" Mia asked him.

"I paid attention to how they acted around each other and then I asked Vince about it." Sydney said as she sat on the edge of the bed beside Vince.

"You better hold on to here V," Dom said as he watched Vince take Sydney's hand and kiss it.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to screw up what I have with her," he said leaning back aginst the pillows.

Suddenly a nurse came into the room, "Visiting hours are over and I've been told by his doctor that two people are allowed to stay," the nurse said as she pulled out a needle to give Vince a shot of morphine. "He needs to get some rest because he has a slight fever due to his injuries."

"We'll head home you and Sydney stay with him," Dom said as he, Mia, Letty, amd Jesse wished them a good night and left.

**_A/N: Thought i'd leave you there for the moment chapter seven should be up soon so you'll find out more in it._**


	7. Authors note

**A/N: Im going to leave this poll up for a week. Chapter 7 will be when you meet the youngest of the O'Conner's, 17 year old Gabriella (Gabby). What would you like to see a:**

_**Gabby and Leon romance **_

_**or**_

_**Gabby and Jesse romance**_

_**Vote now and until Sunday March 9 cause the poll will be closed the Monday after so I can write the chapter**_

**You also will meet the oldest of the O'Conner's, Ryder O'Conner and find out what he thinks about Vince who will end up getting the big brother talk.  
**

**so keep review and vote please**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from TFATF or 2FA2F. I do own Sydney O'Conner and a few other characters you will meet or hear about. **

**A/N: This is chapter 7 guys. I'm kinda disappointed that I haven't got as many reviews that I think this story needs I need to know what you think. But the vote is in so read and find out who one. Please review or sent a comment to my email i check it everyday.**

**Chapter 7**

**House:**

"Get this damn dog away from me," Mia yelled as Storm sat at her feet looking up at her.

"Mia he's not going to hurt you," Dom said listening to his sister's muttering. "Come on Storm I'll get you some food," he said and Storm followed him into the kitchen. "Okay what to feed you pup?" Dom asked going through the refrigerator. "How about some chicken?" he asked pulling out some grilled chicken that was a week old. He set the container on the floor and Storm began to eat.

"Hey Dom can I keep Storm in my room tonight," Jesse said coming into the kitchen.

"Thanks Jesse," Dom said grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. "At least I want have to listen to Mia's whining tonight," he said sitting down in his usual chair.

**Hospital the next morning:**

Leon was sprawled out in his chair fast asleep. Sydney was curled up beside Vince on the bed her cast covered arm laying across his stomach, her head tucked under his chin. That's the way the nurse found them. She smiled as she picked up Vince's chart at the end of the bed. After she glanced at the chart she looked up seeing the young mans eye's open. "Are you in any pain dear?" she asked in a grandmotherly tone.

"Yes ma'm," he said quietly not to wake up Sydney as she shifted in her sleep.

"I'll be back with some pain medicine for you," she said not wanting to wake the young lady and man. She quietly left the room to get the medicine.

Vince looked over at Leon to find him awake. "How you feeling big brother?" Leon asked him as he stood up and stretched.

"Not hurting as much as i was last night," Vince said as the nurse came back in and gave him the medicine. "Thank you," he told her before she left. He started noticing Sydney slowly waking up.

"Hey baby," she said while stretching as his arm without the i.v. in it wrapped around her waist. "You feeling better?" she asked him as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah waking up beside you helps a lot." he said biting her neck gently.

"Okay let me leave the room before you start this make out session," Leon said. "You want anything Syd?" he asked her.

"A coffee with two sugars please Le." she said as she laid her head on Vince's shoulder, just as the doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Harrington, Miss O'Conner." he said walking over to the bed picking up Vince's chart.

"Hey Doc," Vince said as he marked some stuff down.

"Let's check on those stitches in your knee and if the fevers gone you might get to leave later today." the doctor said unfastening the knee brace. "No redness," he said then touched the knee, "The fevers gone you may go home later today," The doctor said fastening the brace back, then left the room as Leon was coming back in.

"What'd V bitch about while i was gone?" Leon asked handing Sydney her coffee and sat down in his chair.

"Nothing he was a good boy," she said taking a sip of her coffee. "He'll get to leave later today," She said as Vince poked her in the side causing her to spill a little coffee.

"You gonna go back to the fort or move in with Sydney?" Leon asked Vince as he propped his feet on Vince's table.

"I go back to the fort I'll end up killing myself trying to get down to my room, So I'll move in with Sydney," Vince said and Sydney just rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Hey Leon you going to head back to the house?" Sydney asked him as Vince stole the rest of her coffee.

"Probably in a hour why?" Leon asked as he watched Sydney get her coffee back from Vince.

"I want you to go by and get my truck before you come back here," Sydney said as Vince and Leon gave her a strange look. "What it's the only thing i can drive one handed it's automatic." she said.

"What kind of truck is it?" Vince asked her as the nurse brought in a breakfast tray for him.

"A Ford F-150 extended cab, four door, four wheel drive." She said as she watched Vince pick through the breakfast that the nurse brought him.

"Stop by Mike's Diner tell him to fix a Vince special so he knows what i want," Vince said covering the hospital food up. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just call and order so Leon isn't troubled with his pea brain," Sydney said and Vince snorted.

"I'm going to get you back for that Syd," Leon said trying not to laugh.

"The day both my brother's show up is the day that happens," Sydney said sticking her tongue out at Leon.

"Go get the food and the truck before she disses on you more than you want," Vince said moving over to the edge of the bed.

"What are you fixing to do?" Sydney asked him as he reached for the crutches that were propped against the wall.

"There's no way in hell I'm using a bed pan." He said standing up with the help of the crutches.

Sydney smiled as she let out a wolf whistle, "Damn boy I like that ass." she said and Vince made a grab for the opened back of his hospital gown. Sydney laughed as she saw some redness in his neck, and he made is way to the bathroom.

**That evening:**

"I think that's the last of the box's," Leon said falling back on the couch beside Vince.

"Hey Leon you want something to drink?" Sydney asked from the kitchen.

"What you got in there girl?" He asked stealing the remote from Vince and changed the channel to wrestling.

"Corona, Jack Daniel's, Jim Bean, Tequila, Canadian Mist, Crown Royal, Scotch, Bourbon, Vodka, and Brandy." Sydney said and Leon's jaw dropped Vince had a smirk on his face.

"I found that out the other morning before breakfast," Vince said as he shifted his leg that was propped up on a footstool.

"A corona would be okay," Leon said and Sydney came out of the kitchen with two corona's and a glass of dark liquid. "What's that?" he asked after she gave Vince and him each a corona.

"Straight Jack Daniel's whiskey," she said sitting down on the other side of Vince and snuggled into his side.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked grabbing a takeout menu.

"Sure what you got in mind?" Vince asked as she pulled out her phone to dial the number.

"Two meat lovers, and movies," She said right before she gave the guy the order and she got the price of the food.

"What kind of movie's you got?" Leon asked after she got off the phone.

"You know that door to the room i opened and put Vince's guitar cases in all the movies are in there on a bookshelf." She said and Leon got up and headed down the hall to the room.

**Later that night:**

The phone rang in the middle of the night, causing Vince to groan as he reached over and grabbed Sydney's phone off the night stand. "Hello," Vince grumbled.

"Who the hell are you and why do you have my sisters phone?" a girl asked.

Vince rolled over wincing when his knee pulled a little, "Sydney baby wake up," he said nudging her shoulder.

"No it's to early Vince," she mumbled turning over on her stomach and buried her face into her pillow

"Baby you got a phone call," he said running his hand up and down her back. "I think its your sister," He said and Sydney's head jerked up.

"What?" she asked grabbing for the phone. "What the hell do you want Gabriella?" she asked sitting up.

"Can you come get me, I'm out of juvie, I was released earlier today," Gabby told Sydney.

"Do you have money for a motel room for tonight?" Sydney asked her standing up and pulling on some jeans.

"I think I have enough for one night maybe." She said and Sydney heard the nervousness in her voice as she pulled a shirt on over her head.

Sydney looked over at Vince as he climbed out of the bed grabbing his crutches and made his way over to the closet. "We'll be there as soon as we can,' She said as Vince pulled out a shirt and pulled it on over his head.

"Where you we have to pick her up?" Vince asked as Sydney closed her phone and pulled out a duffle bag and started putting a change of clothes in.

"Dallas I left her there a year ago cause i couldn't handle her she was getting kicked out of school and shoplifting" Sydney said s she grabbed a change of clothes for Vince as well.

"Go wake Leon and tell him what we have to do, I'll call Dom." Vince said sitting down on the bed so he could get his boots on.

Sydney made her way to one of the many spare bedrooms she had put Leon in. "Le wake up," She said knocking on the door. She got no answer so she opened the door to find him sprawled out on the bed on his stomach. She walked over to the edge of the bed. "Leon wake up." she said shaking him.

"What," He groaned rolling over. "What's going on is something wrong with V?" he asked sitting up.

"No he's okay. I just got a call from my sister and we are going to pick her up in Dallas. Your key to lock up downstairs is on the bar along with the alarm code." she said as he laid back down.

"Keep him out of trouble Syd." Leon said before laughing as Sydney hit him in the head with a pillow.

"You might as well move in here, Your going to be over her enough as it is, Plus there's plenty of room." She said as he grabbed his pillow back.

"I might think about it," he said before he rolled back over and she left the room shutting the door.

Vince as making his way down the hall on his crutches, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "You got everything you need in here?" he asked handing her the bag.

"Yeah I got my stuff and your clothes and pain medicine." Sydney said as they headed for the elevator. They got down to the garage, Sydney threw the bag into the back seat of the truck as Vince climbed in the front passenger seat.

"For it being a truck I actually like it." Vince said as Sydney climbed in starting it up.

"Maybe when you get out of that knee brace I'll let you drive it." she said as she pulled out of the garage. Vince looked at the clock and it showed midnight.

"This is going to be a long drive." Vince said getting more comfortable in his seat.

"Just wait till we get there. My sister is known to be a bitch," Sydney said pulling onto the main street.

"She can't be that bad can she?" he asked as she pulled into a gas station to fill up and grab snacks for the road before they hit the highway

"You wanna bet. If you don't get put down by her I'll make your favorite breakfast for you for a week." Sydney said as she started filling the truck up. "And if she puts you down I get a weeks worth of massages." Sydney said giving him a wink.

"Your on," Vince said after Sydney climbed back into the truck a two bags of snacks in hand. They sealed the bet with a kiss.

**The next evening: **

Vince woke up and looked around wondering where they were at. He looked over at Sydney who was on the phone. "We should be there by midnight. I'll give you my credit card number to get a room with two beds, okay." she said into the phone. "Okay I'll call you when we get into Dallas. Gabby please for the love of god stay out of trouble. I call my credit card company and let them know that no more than fifty dollars should be charged." She said before she hung up the phone.

"Where are we?" Vince asked her as she took a drink out of a coffee cup.

"Just crossed Texas state line, that pain pill knocked you out for a while," Sydney said handing him a still steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said taking a sip of it and shifted getting more comfortable he felt himself getting drowsy again so he set his coffee in the cup holder and shifted.

"Hey lift the center console and you can lay your head on my leg and stretch out a little." Sydney suggested and he did just that his left leg was stretched out and it was more comfortable for him. He quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**Midnight:**

"Vince were here," Sydney said running her finger through his hair as he slowly woke up. Sydney looked up when she heard the passenger side door and her sister poked her head in.

"Who the hell is he?" She asked as Vince sat up and rubbed his face.

"I'm the one you bitched at on the phone." he grumbled then winced when me moved his leg the wrong way.

"What the hell happened to the both of you?" She asked looking at Sydney's broke arm and Vince's knee in the brace.

"Chris Johnson," Sydney said climbing out of the truck and hugged her sister tight.

"That fucking asshole," Gabby growled as she saw the bruises on her sisters arms. She then turned to Vince sorry about the other night I'm Gabriella or better known as Gabby." She said holding her hand out to Vince as he used his crutches to stay upright the pain meds were still making him drowsy

"Name's Vince your sister's boyfriend," He said shaking her hands and hiding a yawn.

"Let's go the room's right over there you two must be ready to drop," Gabby said grabbing Sydney's hand and they headed into the room.

"I ain't moving for at least five hours," Sydney said falling on the bed. Vince sat down on the bed leaning the crutches against the wall then he laid down beside her.

"Okay see you guys in the morning," Gabriella said crawling under the covers of the other bed after she locked the door.

"Night Vincent," Sydney said softly as she curled up against his side and fell into a deep sleep, Vince not far behind her.

**Eight in the morning:**

"Guys wake up?" Gabriella yelled coming out of the bathroom drying her hair. She saw how her sister and Vince were curled up together, she got a smirk on her face as she got an evil idea to wake them up.

Five minutes later Sydney woke up screaming and soaked with water, Vince was wiping it off his face and out of his beard. He glared at Gabriella who was having a good laugh. "Looks like you won the bet babe," he said giving Sydney a kiss before reaching for his crutches.

"And when I get back to the LA somebody's getting a months worth of cleaning up my shop." Sydney said getting up and grabbing the duffle bag following Vince into the bathroom.

"What that's not fair it was just water," Gabriella yelled through the door at them.

**LA the next day:**

"You two don't stop arguing your going to be in trouble with me." Sydney yelled as they pulled into DT's. Vince and Gabriella had been arguing over music for the past two hours and she was seriously pissed with both of them. "That's it Gabriella your grounded and Vince your a week without sex got it," she said climbing out of the truck heading into the garage.

"Baby I'm sorry," Vince said following after her. Sydney turned around causing him to stop instantly nearly falling.

"If you don't argue with her for the rest of the day I'll reconsider your punishment," she said kissing him gently on the lips.

"If your going to start making out take it to the backroom you two," Dom said coming out of his office.

"Hey Dom," Sydney said blushing slightly at being caught making out with Vince.

"Who's this?" He asked looking at Gabriella as she looked under the hood of Jesse's Jetta that they had been working on.

"My sister Gabriella or better known as Gabby," Sydney said as she watched Gabby inspect what was under the Jetta's hood. Suddenly Leon, Letty, and Jesse walked in carrying bags of food.

"Hey your back," Leon said slapping Vince on the back and put Sydney in a half headlock, half hug.

"Le are you drunk dude?" Sydney asked as he finally let her go.

"Naw just ready to move into your apartment. So I don't end up walking in on Dom and Letty getting it on, on the couch again. I think I'm scared for like." Leon said ducking a wrench thrown by Letty.

"Yeah that was pretty scary," Jesse said before he was slapped in the back of the head by Dom. "Hey who's she," he said after recovering from the hit, "And what's she doing looking at my car?" he asked.

Gabby turned around after she heard what he said. "Just seeing how good a setup you got in this beast," she said walking over.

Jesse's jaw dropped when she turned around. She had dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders with streaks of black through it, her eyes were a stormy blue. Leon reached over and pushed Jesse's mouth closed. "Wow your gorgeous," he said out loud.

Gabby blushed at his comment and quickly tried to hide it. "Thanks by the way my names Gabby," she said holding out her hand to shake his.

"The names Jesse so do you race?" he asked her as he watched a smile come across her face.

"Haven't ever raced, but I love working on cars they just relax me somehow," she said as a grin came across Jesse's face.

"That's cool I feel the same way about working on cars." he said and they both headed over to the Jetta.

Vince looked over at Sydney who had a mischievous grin on her face. "You playing matchmaker with Jesse and Gabby?" he asked sitting down in a chair.

"I'm just giving a little push," Sydney said sitting down on his lap and draped an arm around his neck. "The more time she's with him the less you two can argue. And the less I'm pissed off." Sydney said.

"Which means the less time spent mad at me," Vince said nuzzling her neck.

"Bingo cowboy," she said running her fingers down his neck along his shoulders that sent shivers down Vince's back.

"I'm not going to last long with you doing that," Vince said as her massaged down his spine.

"That's the point why don't we leave Gabby here so sh can get to know Jesse better and Leon can bring her with him when he brings some of his stuff over," She said sending more shivers down his spine.

"Your on I'll go find Leon you talk to Gabby," he said as she stood up and handed him his crutches. He went in search of his brother as she went to find her sister.

She spotted Gabby and Jesse with their heads together talking about something he was showing her he had sketched out on paper. "Gabby you want to hang out here for awhile?" she asked as her sister and Jesse's head came up.

"Sure. Why are you and Vince leaving?" She asked and Sydney thought really quick of something.

"His knee's starting to hurt so I'm going to take him home and while he takes a nap I'll get your stuff into your room." she said as Vince came out of the office where he had found everyone talking about the race the night before.

"Oh okay how will I get to your place?" Gabby asked as Jesse kicked her under the table.

"Leon will bring you home when he brings some of his stuff over." Vince said he looked at Jesse's face and saw that the kid was in love.

"Okay see you guys later," Gabby said turning her attention back to what Jesse was showing her.

**A hour later Sydney's place:**

Sydney was laying on Vince's chest tracing his tattoo with her finger. "I know that look what's on your mind?" Vince asked her as he ran a hand down her bareback.

"Just studying your tattoo, and thinking about getting another one." She said folding her arms and laid her chin on them.

"What would you get if you got another one?" he asked her as he traced the phoenix on her back.

"I'm thinking about a cross between my shoulder blade's in honor of my mom." She said closing her eyes cause Vince's hands felt good on her back.

"That's actually a good idea I may just get one as well in honor of my mother as well." Vince said closing his eyes to keep the emotions at bay.

"What happened to your mom?" Sydney asked as she say the pain that crossed his face.

"She died six years ago of cancer, I got custody of Leon when he was seventeen, as well as Jesse, who was fifteen then, cause mom had been taking care of him cause of his dad being in prison. I got the call the day I turned nineteen that I need to come get my brother and his friend cause my mom had passed away." he said seeing tears in Sydney's eye's from his story. He reached up and wiped them away before kissing her.

**Later that night:**

"That was totally awesome I know what kind of car I want now," Gabby said as she helped Leon with his stuff out of the elevator.

"You got to talk to your sister on that one, it took a while for me to talk Vince into letting me have mine," Leon said which caused Gabby to drop a box.

"Vince is your brother?" she asked her jaw dropped.

"Yeah he's two years older than me but he took me in when I was seventeen like your sister's doing for you." Leon said as she picked the box back up making sure nothing was broken.

"Hey you two are here," Sydney said coming down the hall Vince following her as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "How did it go with Jesse?" Syd asked Gabby as she pulled some corona's and a coke out of the refrigerator.

"He's so sweet, and cute," she said taking the coke Sydney handed her. "Plus he asked if I wanted to ride with him to the races tomorrow night." she said her face going a little pink.

"He's a good kid don't break his heart." Sydney said before Gabby hugged her.

"Thank's for taking me in when mom and dad died. I love you sis," She said before she left to go to her room.

**A/N: Man that was a long chapter there it is you voted for a romance and Jesse beat Leon by six votes. Thank's to all you that have reviewed and to my friends I go to College with for being my readers. I'm starting on Chapter 8 as we speak.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own fast and Furious or any of their characters. I do own Sydney and Gabby O'Conner.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8 three months have passed since Chapter 7. So lets see what's happened.**

**Chapter 8**

Vince walks into the kitchen where Sydney was leaning against the bar reading the paper and humming to herself. He smirked as he snuck up behind her, he grabbed her around her waist. "Damn it Vince put me down!"

"Nope your going with me," he said heading for the elevator with her fighting against him.

"Vince put me down your leg is not strong enough for you to be picking me up." Sydney shrieked as they went down the elevator.

"Wanna bet I've been walking on it since the doctor took the brace off two weeks ago," he said carrying her to his car.

"Where the hell are we going?" she asked as he set her in the passenger seat.

"I'm not telling you," he said getting in on the drivers side.

"And what the hell have Gabby and Leon been up to all week I've hardly seen them at all?" she asked him.

"Don't know," he said pulling onto the road that led to Dom's.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the driveway. "What are we doing here Vince?" she asked getting mad because he wouldn't tell her.

"Just follow me," he said walking around to the backyard. Sydney followed as soon as she turned the corner she was met with loud cheers.

"Surprise," the team yelled as Vince stood back a grin on his face. "Happy Birthday Sydney." Sydney's jaw dropped, she had completely forgot about her birthday.

"Oh my god," she said covering her mouth with her hands.

"I knew it she forgot about her birthday," Gabby said from Jesse's lap.

"I can't believe you guys planned a party and Vince kept a secret," she said turning to her boyfriend.

"Hey I can keep secrets when I want to," Vince said walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We all chipped in on your present," Dom said and Vince led her over to the garage covering her eye's in the process.

Dom opened the garage and flipped on the lights. Vince uncovered Sydney's eye's and she gasped. Sitting beside Dom's dad's Charger was her Shelby Mustang completely rebuilt with a new paint job. "Oh my god guys," she said running her hand over the hood. "It's even better than before. Who did the spray job?" she asked seeing the phoenix on the hood, wings spread in flight.

"I did," Vince said in her ear, Sydney turned around in his arms.

"You never told me you could spray," she said looking at the smirk on his face. "And all those time's I could have used your help on the cars I was spraying," she said.

"Don't worry I'll help you whenever you need it. I haven't done it in a while and I'm surprised I did so good on your car with me being a little rusty." He said as he led her over to the car. "Look inside," he whispered in her ear.

Sydney opened the door and sitting on the seat was a black jewelry box. She picked it up and untied the bow pulling the lid off revealing a necklace and a ring. She looked at Vince and the smile on his face. "V what's this?" she asked.

He took out the necklace and slipped it around her neck on it was a jeweled name. She said it out loud, "Spitfire?" she asked an eyebrow raised.

"Your my Spitfire. Your full of fire and your the light of my life," he said taking the ring out. "This is a promise ring read what's engraved inside," he told her handing her the ring.

"Mine since first sight 08/03/00," she said and Vince took it from her and slipped it on the second finger on her left hand.

"The day we met," he said kissing her hand as tears came to her eyes. "I will always be there for you through thick and thin." he said placing his hand on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her.

"Hhhmm," Dom cleared his throat and they pulled away. "Tonight you get to race Sydney," Dom said and Sydney's jaw dropped.

"Really?" she asked as Vince wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are already a part of the team, but to make it official you have to race." Dom said, "Your already sporting the DT logo though," he said pointing to the front fender of the car. "Tomorrow you get to choose your number," he said. "Get in and start him up," Dom said throwing her the keys.

She climbed in hands running over the steering wheel feeling the leather. She put the key in the ignition and stepped on the clutch as she started it up. It roared to life, she closed her eye's feeling the engine strength as she revved it up. She opened her eye's seeing everyone standing at the door of the garage. Dom gave her a nod and she put it in gear and pulled it out of the garage. She rolled down the window, "Who wants to go for a spin?" she asked and Jesse, Gabby, and Leon climbed into the back, Vince climbed into the front passenger seat.

"You got more power in this car than you used to before," Dom said leaning into the driver's side window. "Your NOS tanks are under V's seat, the blue button on the dash will activate it." Dom said pointing to it. "Now go see what this boy can do," Dom said pulling out of the car.

Sydney put the car in gear and stepped on the gas leaving the smell of burnt rubber and smoke as she pulled out of the drive way.

She turned of the street and changed gears smoothly as she sped up. She slid around the next turn causing a cheer to come from Gabby in the back and a "Oh shit," from Jesse and Leon.

"Boy's you aren't scared are you?" she asked glancing into the rear view mirror.

"No just never been in a car with you driving," Leon said as Sydney drifted around another turn.

"She was the best before we left Miami, people would pay big bucks to race against her and see if they could beat her." Gabby said as Jesse grabbed onto her arm as she took another turn. "They never did though."

Suddenly they saw the flashing of red and blue, "Shit," Sydney said shifting gears gaining speed

putting some distance between them and the cop car. "Any parking garages around here?" she asked Vince as she took a backstreet.

"Yeah one five blocks from here," Vince said giving her the directions.

"Hang on back there," she said taking a turn and pressed the button on her dash activating the NOS. She was pressed back in her seat. She took the next turn tires sliding causing a squeal.

"Shit are you crazy," Leon yelled from the backseat.

"You never raced in Miami when you lived there did you?" she asked Leon as she took another turn at the same speed. She saw the parking garage up ahead.

"No why the hell you want to know?" Leon asked holding onto the back of her seat as she pulled into the parking garage.

She shut the engine off and listened for the sirens to pass before she spoke. "In Miami we don't do the straight quarter mile we have mile race's with turns," She said turning around in her seat seeing Jesse and Leon a shade or two paler.

Vince looked at his little brother and laughed, "You should see your face," he said trying to calm his laughter.

"By the way why aren't you panicked like us?" Jesse asked shuddering as he thought of what he just experienced.

"Who do you thinks been driving my car lately when my leg was in the brace. I know how she drives and was expecting it," Vince said as he chuckled.

"You could have at least warned me," Leon said finally getting his color back.

"What would be the fun in that." Vince said as he watched Leon get mad.

"And why didn't you warn me Gab?" Jesse asked her as she giggled.

"I thought you had already rode with her before I'm sorry baby," she said kissing his cheek.

"Let's head back to the party," Sydney said starting the car backup and pulled out of the parking garage. She kept the speed limit on the way back to Dom's. She pulled up into the driveway, and saw Dom, Letty, and Mia talking to a guy with his back turned towards her. She climbed out letting Leon out on her side.

"Hey Syd how'd he drive?" Dom asked as they started walking over.

"Great we had to outrun a cop in the process as well," she said and smirked when she saw Leon and Jesse rub their arm cause of goosebumps.

"Still getting into little sister," the man spoke and Sydney looked at his face instantly recognizing him.

"Ryder," she shrieked running and jumping into his open arms hugging him.

"Happy birthday little sister," he said spinning her around before setting her back on her feet. "Your present is in my bag in the house. I'd prefer you never use it but it's for your protection." he whispered in her ear.

"So this is your brother?" Vince asked walking up behind Sydney.

"Yeah one of them. Vince this is Ryder, Ryder this is my boyfriend Vince." she said introducing them.

"I'll give you my warning now. You break her heart, I'll break your neck. Got it?" Ryder asked him shaking his hand.

"Crystal clear." Vince said as Gabby came up and hugged Ryder.

"Hey brat it's been awhile," he said hugging her the same way he hugged Sydney. "Do you have a boyfriend I have to give the same speech?" he asked.

"Don't have to already got the warning," Jesse spoke up as he walked up to Ryder. "The name's Jesse," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking Jesse's hand. He glanced over at Leon who was walking over. "And you are?" he asked as he stuck his hand out to shake hands.

"Leon, I'm Vince's younger brother," he said shaking Ryder's hand.

"Hey Sydney you got a few individual presents from us, let's head in and pen them." Dom said and they headed into the house. They went into the living room, Vince claimed one of the recliners and pulled Sydney onto his lap.

"I go first," Jesse said running into the hall and brought out a medium size box, which he handed to Sydney.

Sydney opened it and found a new motorcycle helmet that had a phoenix painted on the back and the rest was silver. "Its gorgeous Jesse who painted it for you?" she asked and Vince cleared his throat. "Should have guessed," she said kissing Vince on the cheek.

"Mine next," Mia said running upstairs and coming back down carrying a flat rectangler box and she handed it to Sydney.

She opened it finding a black denim jacket with a silver halter top and a black denim skirt. "Oh I love it Mia. I think I'll wear it to the race's tonight." she said and heard a seductive growl from Vince.

"Well we know ol Coyote likes it,"Letty said as she ducked a pillow thrown by Vince. "My turn," she said pulling a bag from behind the chair her and Dom were in.

"Oh new boots," Sydney said taking out a pair of black leather three inch heels. "You and Mia teamed up on the outfit," she said setting the boots beside the box.

"Here's mine," Leon said throwing a bag at her. She opened it finding a box of condoms, handcuffs and a whip.

"Leon I should probably kick your ass," Sydney said and Vince grabbed the bag looking in it with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Let me go grab your real present," Leon said laughing as he headed out to his car to get it.

"At least it's something we can use," Vince whispered in Sydney's ear.

"Vincent!" she said punching his arm. "My brother's in the room," she whispered into his ear.

"Hey girl here's your present," Ryder said throwing a heavy box into Sydney's lap. She didnt bother opening it cause she knew what it was.

Leon walked in carrying a box that had noises coming from it. "What is it," she asked cautiously untying the bow. She opened the lid and a gray and black German Shepard pup popped his head out of the box and yelped. "Aww it's adorable thank you Leon." she said picking the pup up up and cuddled it.

"I thought Storm could use a buddy to play with why were at work." Leon said as Vince thumped the pup on the nose. Who in return bit him.

"You little devil," he said sticking his finger in his mouth and tasted blood. Sydney laughed as she pulled his finger out of his mouth and looked at it.

"You probably deserved that at least we got a name for him." she said picking the pup up and looked him in the eye. "What you think pup you like that Devil?" she asked and he let out a small bark.

"At least we won't have to pay much attention to Storm he'll keep this little guy in line." Vince said petting the pup.

**A/N: There's Chapter 8 and you have met met Ryder O'Conner the tough guy of the family but don't think that him and Vince aren't going to but heads because the y will. Sydney's race will be in chapter 9. so please review and if you can't send me an email of what you think of Chapter 8. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious or any of it's characters. I do own Sydney, Gabby, and Ryder O'conner.**

**A/N: Sydney's place is referred to as the Loft. This chapter is not as interesting as the others have been but its got some interest in it**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Vince can you tie this for me?" Sydney asked lifting her hair so Vince could could tie the halter top strings. "Thanks," she said letting her hair fall back into place hanging down her back.

"How you think your going to do tonight?" Vince asked her as he pulled on his boots and tied them.

"I'm planning to win." she said putting her boots on and zipping them up. "Then planning to have a blast at the after party since I'm the birthday girl," she said pulling the jacket on over the halter top. "What you think?" she asked him spinning around.

"Can we forget about the race and stay here," Vince growled eyes roaming over Sydney's body.

"Sorry cowboy I wanna race," she said sitting down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But after the party we can d whatever we want." She said running her hands through his hair, as his hand massaged her thigh.

"Guys we have to meet up with Dom and the others in fifteen minutes," Leon yelled from the living room.

"We have to find him a girl, he's getting to be a pain in the ass," Vince said slipping his hand up the skirt causing Sydney to moan.

"I might have the perfect girl for him but it will take a little time to convince her to move down here," she said her nails scraping up his bare back.

"Break it up you two we have to go," Gabby yelled from the living room as well.

"Let's go before we get invaded," Sydney said climbing off of Vince's lap, and went over to the closet pulling out one of Vince's tank tops for him to wear and threw it at him, and he pulled it on over his head.

"Yeah we don't need that," Vince said running his hands through it spiking it into it's usual style. He grabbed his leather jacket as the left the bedroom

"Finally we thought we were going to have to sent someone in to get you two," Gabby said as she straightened her mini skirt. 

"Your letting her wear that?" she asked eyeing Ryder who just rolled his eyes which meant he had no say in what she could wear.

"She said you bought it for her," he said smirking at her.

"When I bought it for her it wasn't that short," Sydney said giving Gabby a look that meant they were going to have a talk later.

"Let's go guys and worry about clothes later," Leon said pulling his jacket on. They all headed to the elevator.

**At Dom's**

"Mia, Letty damnit hurry up the others are already here." he yelled up the stairs to his girlfriend and sister.

"Christ Dom were coming," Mia yelled from upstairs. They finally came downstairs dressed in leather skirts and tanks. "Happy now Dominic?" Mia asked her brother as she stood one hand on her hip glaring at him.

"Yeah. Let's go we got a birthday girl who's racing tonight," Dom said as he looked at his expanded family. "Vince's is riding with Sydney, Gabby with Jesse, Leon by hisself, Letty's driving, I'm driving, and Mia do you mind if Ryder rides with you?" he asked his sister.

"Sure I don't mind," she said and they headed out to the cars.

**The Race's**

"Hey everyone listen up," Dom yelled over the crowd, and music was quickly turned down in cars. "Tonights race is going to be against Sydney, I need three good racers to race against her. You have to be good to keep up with this girl." Dom said glancing over at Sydney, who was leaning against Vince's chest with her arms crossed.

"What's counted as good, she's a girl, she can't be that good of a racer." A guy dressed in blue said stepping up.

"You wanna test that theory suga," Sydney said standing standing up and headed over Vince and Ryder close behind her.

"Yeah little girl," she said with a sneer.

"Dom I got a price for this race," Sydney said, "Five grand buy in, don't have the cash put up pink slips. You think you can beat me step forward." she said as Vince handed her the money she asked him to hold onto for her. She counted out five grand and laid it in Dom's hand.

Two more guys stepped forward one had his pink slip in hand, the other had cash they gave it to Dom. "So kid you going to step up to the challenge and race her?" Dom asked him. He pulled out a roll of cash and handed it to Dom. "We race in ten," Dom said and everyone ran for their cars. Dom walked up to Sydney, "Smoke his ass," he said and Sydney gave him the thumbs up as she climbed into her car.

Ten minutes later found four cars lined up on a red line waiting for the okay. Vince was leaned in the window of the Shelby talking to Sydney. "Be careful baby," Vince said kissing her.

"Wait for me at the finish line cowboy," she said as Leon came over the walkie talkies giving the all clear. Hector gave the signal and the car were off the line, almost ten seconds later Sydney crossed the finish line a car length in front of the others.

"That my friend is DT's newest racer," Dom said as Sydney came to a stop a foot from him. "Heres the money and the pink slip," Dom said handing it to her.

"Hey Gabby you remember when I said I'd get you a car?" Sydney asked her sister. "Well here it is," she said handing Gabby the pink slip and the keys.

"Party at my house," Dom said before the sound of sirens were heard, and everyone ran to their cars to escape the police.

**Dom's house:**

Around one in the morning the party was really getting going, the boys had been throwing back their drinks and were far from being sober. The girls were hanging out in the kitchen making mixed drinks and gossiping about their men when a yell was heard, "Fight!" They came out of the kitchen at a run and saw everyone around the window and opened front door. The girls pushed their way through the crowd at the door and stepped out onto the porch seeing Vince and Ryder fighting. Dom and Leon were trying to break it up. Leon ended up getting punched byVince in the eye. Dom ended up getting punched in the nose by Ryder.

"Christ sakes!" Sydney growled s she ran over to her brother and boyfriend who were still fighting. She dug her nails into the back of Ryder's neck as she and Gabby managed to pull him off of Vince. "Leon help me over here," Sydney yelled as Ryder tried to break loose. "Ryder chill out," she yelled at him as he still struggled. "Fuck," she said when he ended up hitting her in the jaw.

"What you want me to do," Leon said running over.

"Punch him in the stomach," Sydney yelled, "Damn Le do it," she yelled as Ryder started getting loose.

Leon rared back and punched Ryder in the stomach which caused Ryder's eyes to bulge as he hit the ground gasping for air. "He ain't going to hurt me for that is he?" Leon asked nursing his hand.

"Naw because he's fucking drunk," Sydney growled as she lifted his head up by his hair smelling the Tequila on his breath. "I warned you," She said looking into his bloodshot eyes, before she punched him sending him backwards unconscious. She glanced over at Vince as he was spitting blood that had collected in his mouth from his busted lip. "You okay?" she asked kneeling beside him.

"Yeah considering I just got the shit beat out of me by your brother. What the hell's wrong with him?" he asked wiping blood from his busted lip then spit more on the ground.

"He's had tequila and considering how strong it's on his breath, he's had a lot and Tequila makes him crazy." Sydney said wiping some blood from a cut above his eye. "What were you doing?" she asked him.

"I was talking to your friend Tara, she was wanting to know if I could teach her son how to play guitar," Vince said rubbing his bad knee.

"Yeah she mentioned that the other day at the diner. Ryder must have thought you were flirting with her," Sydney said helping him up and noticed he was limping slightly. "Letty go get the first aid kit," Sydney said and Letty ran into the house moving the crowd from the door.

"What do we do with Ryder?" Gabby asked looking over at her drunk unconscious older brother.

"Turn the water hose on him and take him back to the loft, I'll be there with the boys as soon as i get them patched up," Sydney said as she followed Vince up the front steps and into the house. Dom moving the people back as they headed for the kitchen.

"Leon let me get some ice for your hand and eye," Mia said sitting Leon down on a stool as she grabbed two sandwich bags and filled them with ice.

Vince sat down on a stool as Sydney went and got a wet rag and started wiping the blood off his face. "Hey Mia hand me those butterfly stitches," she said and Mia tossed her the box. Sydney put two butterfly stitches on the cut above Vince's eyebrow. "Ryder McCain O'Connor is going to regret ever drinking when I get done with him." Sydney said finally finished patching up Vince. She looked over at Leon who was being doctored by Mia. 

"Le your going to look like hell in the morning," Letty said as Dom was kicking the party goers out.

"I'd like to see what you look like after getting hit by Vince," Leon said and Vince's head jerked to were he was looking at his younger brother.

"Sorry about that Le," he said his lip starting to swell along with his eye.

"It's okay bro just the next time you piss me off I get to hit you at least once," Leon said standing up as Dom walked in wiping blood from his lip.

"I think were going to head home and get to bed," Sydney said putting the stuff away she had used to clean up Vince. "Leon you ride with us. You can get your car tomorrow when the swellings went down in your eye." Sydney said as both boys stood and headed out of the kitchen calling goodnight.

"Girl when you get home you better get some ice on that jaw of yours, it's gonna be a nasty bruise as it is." Letty said as Sydney left the kitchen waving goodbye to Jesse, Mia, Dom, and Letty.

**The Loft**

As soon as the gate opened on the elevator Sydney stepped out eyes blazing as she spotted her brother slumped against the bar in the kitchen. "You enjoy yourself McCain," she growled walking over to him.

"I'm sorry Syd," he slurred as he tried sitting up straight. "I guess I lost it," 

"Lost it you went past lost you fucking asshole you beat the shit out of my boyfriend. I can't believe you of all people would do this you know how I feel about you fighting. Yeah Vince and Leon will have a wrestling match every once and awhile, but you that was uncalled for. Remember the last fight you got in you nearly died, three weeks in the hospital because you lost your temper." Sydney glared at him as she went over to the refrigerator and grabbed three corona's. "That hangover will be nothing compared to what you've got coming to you in the morning. Be on the first floor at nine. I suggest you go to bed," she said heading down the hall for her office with Leon and Vince behind her.

"What are you going to do to him?" Leon asked grabbing one of the beanbag chairs and plopped down in it.

"I'm fixing to work him till he's exhausted it's the quickest way to get the shit out of his system," She said grabbing her acoustic guitar before she fell into her black and silver beanbag chair. She looked over at Vince as he grabbed his 92 strat out of it's case. "What you wanna do just a jam session or just goof off?" she asked him.

"Let's just get your temper cooled down," he said as he started playing a few cords of a Metallica song.

**I wanted to get something to you before spring break so here it is. Review please it makes me want to write more.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious or any of its characters. But I do own Ryder, Sydney, and Gabby O'Conner.**

**Chapter 10**

Ryder rolled out of his bed, still wearing his rumpled clothes from the night before and smelling strongly of liquor. He grabbed the door frame as his knee's buckled and he hit it painfully as he made a stumbling dash into the bathroom. He dropped to his knees and hugged the toilet bowl like it was his friend. The cool porcelain felt good against his throbbing temple so he leaned against it gratefully and puked up everything but his boots. The overheated feeling quickly passed, replaced by a slimy sweat that left his shirt moist and clinging to his back. His head felt like an overripe watermelon and the sound of of his own breathing was harsh and to loud to his own ears. He finally let go of the toilet and huddled miserably between it and the bathtub, a shivering moaning heap.

Sydney walked into the bathroom seeing her brother in a sorry state. She sent Gabby to the kitchen for some vitamins and watered down Gatorade, which he swallowed and was able to keep it down. She ran a cool rag over his pale clammy skin. "Go get Vince and tell him I need his help." she said as Ryder groaned and pressed his face into her stomach. She gently stroked his thick blond hair back trying to soothe him. He was all but passed out, barely conscious.

Vince came into the bathroom seeing Sydney trying to relax Ryder. "You give him anything?" Vince asked squatting on the balls of his feet, his eyes roving over Ryder.

"Yeah some vitamins and watered down Gatorade. We need to get him back to bed," Sydney said as Ryder let out a groan.

Vince sighed as reached for Ryder. He slid one arm under Ryder's knee and the other under his shoulders. With a heave and a small grunt, Vince stood with Ryder cradled in his arms like some overgrown baby. Easing his big frame out the door sideways, careful not to hit or scrape his cargo against the door frame. Vince carried him across the hall and into his bedroom laying him on the bed. Sydney covered him up fluffing the pillow under his head and placed a wet rag over his eyes. "It's been awhile since I had to take care of him like this." Sydney said as they left the room.

**Later that day**

"Okay what needs to be done today?" Gabby asked coming back from giving Ryder some pain pills.

"Your new car needs to be looked over and my car needs to be washed and you got chores plus watching Ryder," Sydney said watching the frown come to Gabby's face.

"Why he can take care of himself, I'm wanting to spend the day with Jesse." Gabby said crossing her arms a Sydney took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Because if he isn't kept hydrated he'll end up sick in the hospital and I'm still paying the bill from when I was in there. Plus you live here you help out," she said as Leon stepped out of the elevator arms loaded down with groceries.

"Yo V give me a hand," Leon said dumping his arm load on the counter. Vince helped him carry the groceries from the elevator to the kitchen. "Here's the change," Leon said digging the left over money out of his pocket and handed it to Sydney.

"What do you guys wanna do tonight since we don't have race's and I don't want to go clubbing." Sydney asked as Vince wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Same here," Vince said placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"How about inviting the others over and order pizza and watch movies," Leon suggested as he pulled a corona out of the refrigerator.

"Hey Leon what happened to that shiner I gave you?" Vince asked him with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Sydney covered it up with concealer for me," he said after taking a drink, which caused Gabby to spray her Dr. Pepper across the counter.

"You have makeup on," she said laughing at him as she wiped her mouth with the drying rag and then started cleaning up the coke she had spit out.

"Yeah I've also covered up one of your boyfriends black eyes," Sydney said which caused Sydney to raise a eyebrow.

"Come on guys let's get started working so we can go through with our plans tonight," Sydney said grabbing the rag and twisted it snapping it against Vince's ass.

"Your starting something Spitfire," Vince said grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder heading down the hall to their bedroom.

"Work starts in a hour s do what you want for right now," Sydney said said with a grin her face as Vince carried her.

**A hour and a half later:**

Sydney was starting to wash her car as Vince and Leon were checking out Gabby's new car which was a Honda Civic. She smirked as she put her sunglasses on and grabbed the water hose and wet down her car. The boys were wearing nothing but their jeans and boots they had stripped out of their shirts about ten minutes before.

She was putting rim cleaner on her rims when she was hit with cold water which caused he to let out a yelp as it ran down her back soaking the wife beater she had swiped from Vince. She jerked around seeing Vince with a shit eating grin on his face and holding the water hose. "Your busted buddy," She said as she made a grab for the water hose managing to grab the end of it. She got it away from it and turned it towards him.

"Shit," he said running as she sprayed him right in the back. Leon was almost on the ground laughing at his brother. Sydney turned the spray at him soaking him to the bone.

Leon looked over at Vince and they both nodded heading for Sydney. Vince grabbed Sydney and Leon grabbed the water hose. Sydney was laughing as Leon managed to soak both her and Vince.

**A/N: sorry the chapter so short but i was kind of busy during sprig break i promise next chapter will be longer.**


	12. Chapter11

Disclaimer: I don't own fast and furious or any of it's character the one's you haven't heard of are mine though

**Disclaimer: I don't own fast and furious or any of it's character the one's you haven't heard of are mine though.**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a start of a m/m relationship that me and one of my friends started up so if you don't like it then don't read the damn story.**

**Chapter 11**

Ryder was finally feeling able to get up. He took a shower and when he got out he dressed in worn loose jeans and a black wife beater. He made his way down the hall hearing the music Gabby had playing in the living room. "Hey kiddo can you please turn that off?" he asked going into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of watered down Gatorade that was set out for him.

"Sure Ry," Gabby said shutting the stereo off as Ryder laid down on the couch. Just as the elevator opened revealing Sydney, Vince, and Leon soaked and laughing.

Ryder's eyes roamed over Leon, his jeans were riding low on his hips due to the wet of the wet fabric, water glistened on his torso and face. Droplets of water dripped from his dark hair. Ryder shifted as his jeans got a little tighter, he hoped no one noticed. "Hey Ryder how you feeling?" Sydney asked him.

"A little waterlogged," he said and laughed along with Sydney. He glanced ver at Leon as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Ryder you got that look are you falling in love with Leon?" she asked him quietly enough that he was the only one that heard it.

"Yes do you know if he's like me?" Ryder asked her as he grew uncomfortable.

"I don't know but I'll try to find out for you," Sydney said as she watched Vince and Leon discussing something.

"Hey Sydney you want me to call the team and tell them to come on over?" Vince asked as he went to grab a beer for Leon and him.

"Naw we got four hours. I do have an idea though," Sydney said jumping up and ran to get the phone. She dialed a number, "Hey uncle Mike can Gabby, me, and some friends use your pool for a few hours?" she asked "Okay thank you uncle Mike," Sydney said before she hung up the phone and let out a shriek. "Every one grab you swim wear were going swimming," she said heading down the hall Vince not far behind her.

Leon noticed Ryder watching him with interest and he cocked his head studying him, his blonde hair was nearly long enough to cover his eyes. He was relaxed on the couch as Leon's eyes trailed down his body noting the abs under the muscle shirt. He unwarily as he licked his lips as the gazed lowered. Gabby saw both the guys actions and rolled her eyes as she headed for her room to change. "I guess I'll go change," Leon said as their eye's met.

"Same here," Ryder said sitting up and then stood grabbing his Gatorade and headed down the hall. Leon ran his hand over his face as he watched Ryder go into his room and shut the door. Leon headed towards his and found Sydney leaned against the wall beside his door, she had changed and was wearing board shorts and a tank top. "Let me take a hint and say that Vince doesn't know about your little secret?" She said setting her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked hoping that she really didn't know his secret. He opened his door and walked into his room she followed and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I saw how Ryder was looking at you and I've seen how you look at Ryder lately," she said as Leon looked around for his swim trunks. "Plus I've known about Ryder's love preferences since i was fifteen so I can tell." She said looking at Leon as he dug through a pile of clothes on the floor. "Your shorts are in the top drawer in your dresser." she said and watched his jaw drop.

"I'm worried if V finds out he'll blow a gasket," Leon said pulling out some black and red board shorts.

"You know how I said I haven't talked to my twin in five years." She told Leon who changed into his board shorts.

"Yeah what happen?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Five years ago he found out about Ryder and got mad we fought and he left for Arizona haven't heard from him since the day he left," she said as their was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Leon said and the door opened to reveal Ryder.

"Hey bro," Sydney laid leaning back on the bed propping herself up with her elbows.

"What you two talking about?" asked leaning against the wall after he shut the door.

" You actually," Leon said as he looked Ryder up and down who was dressed in dark blue board shorts and a gray cut off shirt.

"What exactly are you talking about me for?" he asked an eyebrow arched as he looked at Leon.

"About you two not being able to keep your eye's off of each other," Sydney said smirking as both guys blushed.

"Is that all you can talk about is me and Leon?" Ryder asked her as she studied her nails.

"You two would be cute together but you'd have to kep it on the down low cause Vince don't know about Leon," she said as she stood up.

"That can be done," Leon said speaking up as he stood up grabbing beach towel. "Come on let's go swimming." He said as he walked up to Ryder, "We can talk later tonight," he said leaning forward and licked his lips.

"It's a date," Ryder said as he opened the door letting Leon go before him.

**Thirty minutes later:**

Cannon ball," Gabby yelled before she jumped into the pool splashing Vince, Ryder, Leon, and Sydney.

"Hey," Sydney said wiping the water out of her eyes. Gabby was smirking at her and she soon found out why when Vince grabbed her from behind and dunked her under. She came up spitting water and coughing. "Pay backs a bitch cowboy," she said dunking him in return.

"Aaaahhh," they heard Gabby scream as Leon dunked her.

"That's what you get laughing at Sydney," he said before Gabby slapped water at him.

They played and goofed off in the pool for three hours before they finally got out and headed back to Sydney's.

**A/N: there's chapter 11. please review and tell me what you think. And if you have any questions, ideas or suggestions i want to know you might just find your idea in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious or any of its characters. But I do own Ryder, Sydney, and Gabby O'Conner. I don't own the song either.**

**Chapter 12**

Everyone besides Ryder was in the living room watching the movie. Sydney was in Vince's lap who was in the recliner. Dom and Letty were in the other recliner. Jesse and Gabby were hogging the couch and the popcorn. Leon and Mia were laying in the floor Mia using Leon's back as a pillow. "Hey what's this movie called?" Letty asked as it loaded.

"Redline," Sydney said between giggles as Vince kept tickling her neck with his beard. "Ya'll can stay over e got enough room's I just don't want to catch Jesse and Gabby in the same room." she said glaring at her little sister as her southern drawl made itself known.

"Crystal clear sis," Gabby said from where she was laying in Jesse's lap.

"Dom and Letty you can stay in the room beside mine and Vince's, Jesse can stay in the one beside it, and Mia can stay in the one beside it which puts her between Jesse and Gabby." Sydney said as Leon looked up.

"Why didn't Ryder come watch the movie?" He asked as Mia started laughing at Sydney who was trying to get Vince to stop what he was doing.

"He had a headache so he's probably in his room listening to music," Sydney said after elbowing Vince to get him to stop.

"Hey guys you mind if we skip the movie. I'm fixing to teach someone not to elbow me in the ribs," Vince said a sneaky smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sydney as he stood up holding her bridal style.

"Naw just don't make to much noise," Dom said knowing what Coyote had in mind as he watched him carry her down the hall.

"Claim chair," Leon said as he beat Mia over to the recliner, she pouted as he stuck his tongue out at her.

**An Hour later**

Ryder was laying on his bed dressed in just loose jeans his hands were behind his head. His stereo was playing Scars by Papa Roach when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said glancing at the door as it opened revealing Leon.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

"Hey movie got dull thought we could have that talk, Plus Vince already carried Sydney off to their room and locked the door about an hour ago and Letty and Dom are asleep in the recliner, Jesse and Gabby are asleep on the couch, ad Mia went to bed after I left." Leon said shutting the door.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_I'm pissed cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you channel all your pain_

_And I can't help you fix yourself_

_Your making me insane_

_All I can say is_

"Come over here and join me," he said grabbing the stereo remote and turned the volume down enough that they could talk but not enough that someone could hear them walking by. Leon walked over and laid on the bed on his stomach elbows propping his head up.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

"How hard was it for you to tell the ones you love that your gay?" Leon asked as Ryder shifted onto his side.

_I tried to help you once_

_Against my own advice_

_I saw you going down_

_But you never realized_

_That you're drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassions in my nature_

_Tonight is our last stand_

"It was hard, Sydney already knew, but when Brian found out all hell broke loose him and Sydney fought then he left. Haven't heard from him since then." Ryder said stroking Leon's cheek with his thumb. Leon's eye's closed as he leaned into Ryder's touch. "Sydney will help you break it to Vince, if you want. She wants us both happy."

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

"I just don't want to lose my brother cause of this," Leon said as he moved closer to Ryder as he continued stroking his cheek.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You shouldn't ever come around_

_Why don't you go home?_

_Cause your drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_And I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

_Go fix yourself_

"You won't we'll talk him through when he finds out." Ryder's thumb grazed over Leon's bottom lip. He leaned forward and kissed him gently lingering at the taste of him.

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move_

_on with my own life_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move_

_on with my own life_

"Mmmm," Leon moaned as his hands made their way behind Ryder's head lacing his fingers in the soft locks and puled him deeper into the kiss, tongues locked in a heated exploration of each others mouth.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

Ryder's hands made their way under Leon's black and red jersey caressing over Leon's toned stomach. Then up his side over ribs, up to his chest causing Leon to moan deep in his throat. Ryder pulled back looking down at Leon, eye's glazed with passion, lips swollen from kisses. "Your beautiful," Ryder growled as he leaned down nipping at his neck.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

"Your not that bad either," Leon said as his hands trailed from Ryder's hair down his bare back dragging his nails as he went causing Ryder to stop what he was doing and arched his back.

"I wan't to take this slow no rushing," Ryder said nipping Leon's ear.

"Yeah taking it slow would be good," as he started massaging his fingers into Ryder's back causing him to arch his back again.

"You keep doing that and we won't be able to take this slow, I don't want you just for sex I want you for you which means getting to know you," he said leaning down and kissed Leon before he laid back down on his side pulling him into his embrace.

Leon snuggled closer and laid his head on Ryder's chest as he closed his eyes dozing off listening to Ryder's heartbeat.

**A/N: there's Chapter 12 write to me and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sydney rolled over in bed snuggling into Vince's embrace laying her head on his shoulder. "Baby we got to get up," she mumbled into his neck.

"Why it's Sunday," Vince groaned as he pulled her closer to him not wanting to let go.

"Yeah which means I need to cook breakfast for everyone." She said propping up on her elbows looking down at Vince and ran her fingers over the small cross tattoo over his heart.

"Let them fend for themselves. I'm not hungry," Vince said pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Time for round two," Sydney giggled as Vince grabbed her and rolled her over where he was leaning over her.

"Got that right babe," he said as he leaned down and kissed her, his hands sliding down her body. He broke the kiss and reached over to the nightstand were the condom box was. "Shit we're out," he said chunking the empty box at the trashcan.

"There's a new box in the bathroom medicine cabinet," Sydney said leaning up. Vince got up and headed to the bathroom whistling as he went and got the box. Sydney giggled as she watched him.

"Now we're back in business," he said coming out opening the box he also had a red little bottle in hand as well.

Sydney smirked at him before he pounced on her. "What you got there?" she asked as he set the condom box on the nightstand.

"KY massage oil," Vince said smirking at Sydney. "Figured I should pay up on my bet I lost three months ago." He said pouring some of the oil in his hand. Sydney rolled over on her stomach as Vince shifted to where he was sitting beside her. He started working the oil into her shoulders and back.

"Mmmmm that feels so good," she moaned as he worked the knots out of her muscles.

"I know," he said running his hands down her back over her ass which caused her to shiver. Then down the back of her legs to her ankles.

A/N: sORRY SO SHORT GOT TO KEEP YOUR MINDS THINKING AND FOR GODS SAKE PLEASE REVIEW OR I MIGHT STOP WRITTING


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own fast and furious. I own Gabby, Ryder, and Sydney.

Chapter 14

"Who wants to go wake Sydney and Vince up and drag them out of bed so Sydney can cook us some breakfast?" Jesse asked and Ryder, Leon, Gabby, and Mia all glared at him. "What did I say?" he asked them.

"Just think about what you just asked suga?" Gabby said as Ryder started searching through cabinets looking for something to eat. "Trust me you don't want to interrupt them to because they'll be as grouchy as grizzly bears if you do." Gabby said.

"How about we go out and eat this morning," Ryder suggested after he didn't find anything to eat that didn't have to be cooked.

"Sure since they're not going to be leaving that bedroom anytime soon," Leon said giving Ryder a wink that went unnoticed to Mia, Gabby, and Jesse.

"Let's go I'll even pay for breakfast at IHOP. Then we can head out to the beach and they can meet us there later and we can make it an all day event," Ryder said grabbing his wallet from his jacket that was hanging by the door.

"Right on," Jesse said grabbing his beanie and ran for the elevator Gabby and Mia right behind him.

"Smart and handsome just what I like," Leon said wrapping his arms around Ryder from behind and placed a kiss on his neck while he wrote out a note for Sydney.

"I like the compliments but we'll have to put them on hold cause I'm hungry," Ryder said before he turned around and kissed Leon.

"Damn your too much like Sydney always got to be eating," Leon said right before Ryder sunk his teeth into Leon shoulder causing him to gasp.

"Wanna rethink what you just said babe?" Ryder asked him as he putting his arm around his shoulders and led him to the stairs cause Gabby, Mia, and Jesse had already went down in the elevator.

"Okay your not like your sister your so much different from your sister," Leon said before Ryder smacked his ass as they went down the stairs.

A few hours later:

Sydney made her way down the hall while Vince was in the shower. She checked Ryder, Leon, and Gabby's room finding them gone. She walked into the living room not finding them there. She noticed a piece of paper on the bar and picked it up and read it. Hey gurlie got tired of waiting for you two and Dom and Letty to get up so I took the others out for breakfast then were heading over to the beach so join us if you want it's going to be all day. Bring the beer. Ryder.

"Where is everyone at?" Vince asked coming down the hall dressed in only loose jeans, no shirt and barefooted.

"Went out for breakfast then headed to the beach," Sydney said pulling a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator along with biscuits, bacon and sausage. "They want us to meet them at the beach once we get done with our breakfast." She said starting breakfast for them and Dom and Letty.

"Then tomorrow back to work," Dom said coming down the hall with Letty right behind him.

"Don't remind me I got to work tomorrow night not cool," Sydney said as she dished out the food to Dom, Letty, and Vince.

"This looks good Sydney no wonder Vince stopped coming over and eating at the house," Dom said taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Wait till you try her chicken enchiladas it'll make you want to slap Dom, Letty," Vince said taking a bite out of one of his biscuits.

"You serious is it that good?" Dom asked as he took a bite of bacon.

An hour later : Beach

Sydney pulled her tank top off leaving her standing in a black bikini and black and red board shorts. "Hey Ryder can you please go get our boards out of my truck." she said rubbing sunblock on her toned tan arms, stomach, and legs.

"Sure," he said heading over to the truck to grab the surfboards out of the back of the truck.

"You know how to surf?" Jesse asked as Ryder brought Sydney's board over to her and threw her a bar of board wax.

"Yeah we learned how to surf when I was sixteen and Ryder was nineteen." Sydney said as she started waxing her board. "You want me to teach you how to Jesse?" she asked him as she leaned back as Vince rubbed her shoulders.

"Is it hard to learn?" Leon asked as he watched Ryder prepare his board.

"Not very hard if you got good balance," Ryder said standing his board up. "You want me to teach you?" he asked Leon.

"Sure," Leon said and followed Ryder down to the water.

"Jesse you want to learn how to surf?" Sydney asked him.

"Yeah but not right now," Jesse said taking one of the beach chairs and claimed it.

"How about you V, want to learn how to surf?" Sydney asked him as she picked up her board.

"I'll keep Jesse company and get a laugh out of it watching Leon learn," Vince said pulling his chair over beside Jesse.

Well would you mind getting my back with sunscreen?" she asked him tossing him the bottle. He squeezed some out in his hand and started rubbing it on her back. "How long are you going to stay out?" Vince asked her as his hands settled on her hips.

"As long as it takes to get Leon to stand up on the board without falling the moment he stands up." She said as his thumbs went down in her board shorts. "And you don't need to start anything that we can't finish right now." she said wiggling out of his reach.

"Now that's no fair," Vince said as he leaned back in his chair putting his sunglasses on before he crossed his ams over his chest.

"Quit being a baby you had your fun this morning," She said before she bent down in front of him to fasten the boards leash around her ankle. She stood back up seeing the hungry look in his eyes, she grabbed her board and headed down to the water. She paddled out to where Leon and Ryder were.

"What's wrong couldn't get Vince out here?" Leon asked as he kept his self afloat by leaning on Ryder's board with his elbows.

"Naw he's working on his tan," Sydney said sitting up on her board. "Okay Le quit playing footsie with Ryder under the water and get on the board." she told him and he rolled his eyes before pulling himself up on the board on his stomach. "When I say go start paddling as hard as you can and when I say get up stand up and try to keep your balance." She said as she checked behind them. "Get ready." she checked again jerking her head back around, "Go! Go! Go!" she yelled and Leon started paddling. The wave came up on him to fast and dunked him.

"Shit," he said as he coughed and spit up water. "Damn my neck hurts after that hit."

"Yeah and that's a little wave compared to what I've been knocked out by." Sydney said looking behind her and then started paddling hard, before the wave was on her she stood getting her balanced she stayed ahead of the wave showing off with a few tricks. She glanced towards the shore and saw Vince standing up watching her along with Dom, Letty, Mia, Gabby, and Jesse. She turned her board and headed for the wave ramping off of it.

When she got back to Ryder and Leon, Leon's jaw was dropped. "Damn girl your pretty good." he said as Ryder took his turn at a wave.

"Last time I pulled that stunt I ended up in the hospital," she said and Leon gave her a look, "That ramp I pulled off the last time I did it, I timed it to late and came down on anther wave which sent me and by board under. My board hit me in the back of the head. Got a mild concussion from it." she said as Ryder came back over. "Your turn again Le," Sydney said and he climbed on Ryder's board.

Hour later

Leon had finally managed to stay up on the board longer than four seconds so they came in to rest and eat. Ryder had got nailed by his board when a wake took him down and he had a cut above his eye. Sydney got the first-aid kit out of her truck and put some butterfly stitches on the cut. Vince pulled her into his lap when she got finished patching up Ryder. "You have fun scaring the shit out of me earlier?" Vince whispered in her ear.

"I scared you?" she asked him as she draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah that little stunt you pulled earlier. I thought you were fixing to go down." he told her as he nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle cause his beard tickled her neck.

"Sorry baby," she said kissing him gentle on the lips.

"Food's ready," Dom yelled and Vince picked Sydney up and carried her over t the table. Ryder instantly grabbed a chicken leg. "You were the first out of us to get the food so you say grace," Dom told him.

"Dear heavenly father thank you for letting us gather here on this beautiful day with our friends and family. Please help Leon learn to surf before he ends up killing his self trying to learn. Thank you for bring my sisters back to me. Thank you for our new friends. Amen" Ryder said and looked up and saw tears in Gabby and Sydney's eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I knew it you really do love us," Gabby said joking dramatically.

"Shut it small fry," Ryder said pointing at Gabby who stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a chicken leg before Jesse could get it.

A/N: there's chapter 14 the next chapter will be up very soon before I leave for Kentucky. You know the drill read and review or I'll make it a longer wait till Brian shows his self.

Brian: what do you mean it will be a while.

Gabby: You heard her you ain't coming into to the story yet bro. (sticking her tongue out at brian)

Brian: Your a brat kid. ( brian rolls his eyes)

Gabby: Just let her finish or she might take you out completely.(brian glares at the writer and keeps his mouth shut)

Hey I got to seperate these two then I'll begin working on chapter 15. So please Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's been three months since the beach. Leon finally learned how to surf. His and Ryder's relationship is slowly progressing. Vince still doesn't know about them. Sydney and him heave got even more closer and Vince is considering proposing to her.**

**Chapter 15**

_DT Garage_

"Yo Dom I need your help on something." Vince said looking up from the motor he was working on.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked wiping the grease off his hands as he walked over to Vince.

"I'm thinking about asking Sydney to marry me, but I don't know when to ask her." Vince said standing up grabbing a grease rag.

"Why don't you take her to that new Italian restaurant tonight and ask her then." Dom suggested as they heard motorcycle engines outside of the garage. Dom and Vince walked to the door seeing Sydney and Ryder climbing off their bikes.

"Hey guys what you two working on." Sydney asked as she pulled her sunglasses off and set them on top of her head.

"A civic and a accord you wanna help me with the civic?" Vince asked her as she took her jacket off.

"Sure I'll help you," she said pulling on the coveralls that Vince had previously discarded and tied the arms around the waist.

"Hey you want to go out tonight to dinner?" Vince asked her after they had been working gor a while.

"You mean getting away from the group at the loft?" she asked him as she tightened the manifold.

"Yeah us getting cleaned up and dressing nice and go to this little Italian restaurant I know of," Vince suggested as she rolled her shoulders before she went back to tightening the bolts.

"Sure it'll be nice not to cook for once," She said as she looked over at him as she studied his face. "And spend some alone time with you," she said touching his face. She forward and kissed him gently caressing his cheek.

"How about we leave and you make reservations at this place and let's get back to the loft and spend some alone time together." She said winking at him.

"I got to finish this car first and then I'll be at the loft you go ahead and go and begin relaxing," Vince said kissing her again running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay If you can't find me I'll be in a bubble bath," Sydney said wiping the grease off her hands with the grease rag before she pulled the coveralls off. She pulled her jacket back on and walked over to Ryder. "Hey you and the others are on your own tonight for dinner I suggest ya'll get take out cause I don't want my kitchen messed up." Sydney told her brother.

"Vince taking you out to dinner?" he asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head so he wouldn't get it dirty while working on the cars.

"Yeah he's making reservations for this Italian place and we're going there tonight," Sydney said as Ryder turned around and bent over the engine he was going to work on. Sydney saw the newest tattoo he had got a set of eagle wings across his shoulder blades.

"We'll you better get going and start getting ready." Ryder said glancing up at her as unhooked some bolts so he could work. Sydney headed outside to her bike climbing on pulling her helmet on and started it up and left.

**Two hours later:**

Vince threw his keys onto the counter as he came into the loft. He started pulling his clothes off as he made his way for his and Sydney's room knowing if she wasn't in there she was in the bathroom. The door to the bathroom was opened but the light was turned out and there was a light glow coming from in it. "What candle to you have lit?" he asked as he went over to his dresser and put his wallet, cigarettes, lighter, and change on top of it. He opened the drawer pulling out on of the new candles he had just bought for Sydney.

"Vanilla," she yelled back and he heard the water move as he walked into the bathroom. He saw her leaned back her hair in a clip ontop of her head the candle glow making her tan skin glisten.

"Wonder how these this will smell with that vanilla?" he asked as he lit the bloodred candle. "It's cinnamon," He said sitting it on the counter beside the other one.

"How about you get those clothes off and get in this tub with me," Sydney said flicking water at him with her foot.

"Don't have to ask twice," he said unfastening his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers off. He stood taking in the sight of Sydney as she glanced up at him a glint of mischief in her eyes. She reached up and took his erection in her hand felling it hardening with her touch. Vince arched his back at the feeling that was sent through his body.

"Get in her cowboy before I make you come," she said as he pulled her up against his chest crushing his lips to hers as he slid down into the water his arms around her waist as she straddled him.

"Your going to make us late for our reservations." Vince said as she ran her fingers down his muscled arms.

"Naw that's just an appitizer," she said before leaning forward and nipped at his bottom lip. He let out a growl as he kissed her.

**An Hour later:**

"Vince can you help me with this," Sydney said as she raised her hair up she couldn't pull the zipper to her dress all the way up.

"Sure I'll be there in a second," he said closing the ring box and putting it in his dress pants pocket. He was dressed in black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a charcoal grey dress shirt. he had trimmed his beard making it look neat and professional, and had put gel in his hair spiking int neatly. He walked into the bathroom where Sydney was and the sight of her took his breath away. She was dressed in a black halter dress, that stopped just above her knees. sje was wearing three inch heels that tie around her ankles. "You look amazing," he said when he finally able to form word.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she said as he zipped the back up and placed a light kiss on the back of her neck.

"You ready to go?" he asked her his voice husky and suductive.

"Yeah let's go," she said after she finished brushing her hair, then she turned the bathroom light out and grabbed the black clutch that she was using.

They made their way down the hall just as the others were getting home. "Hot damn Vince's cleaned up," Leon said as he let out a low whistle. "Spin for us Syd," he said and Sydney turned so the y could see her dress. "Dang you two clean up pretty good," Leon said.

"We'er going so don't burn the house down while we're gone," Vince said leading Sydney to the elevator.

**There's chapter 15 don't worry Brian will be showing up soon for all you brain fans.**

**_Brian: finally i get to come into the story( starts dancing around)_**

**_gABBY: i DON'T KNOW HIM ( ROLLING EYES) dON'T START BRAGGING SHE MIGHT WANT TO WAIT LONGER ON YOU._**

**_bRIAN: SHE WOULDN'T _**

**_Phoenix07: Wanna bet better behave or i might_**

**_brian: (pouting)_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: i don't own fast and furious or any of the regular characters.**

**Chapter 16**

"This place is nice," Sydney said as Vince pulled her chair out for her. "How'd you find out about it?" She asked him as he took his seat.

"Dom suggested it," Vince said as the waiter came over and gave them their menu's and a bottle of wine.

"I'm glad you brought me here," she said taking a sip of her wine while they waited for the waiter to come back and take their order.

"You deserve this more often with how you take care of us." Vince said as the waiter came to their table to take their order. "I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs and a order of bread sticks" Vince said.

"I'll have the stuffed ravioli with a small salad,"Sydney said as the waiter took their menu's and left to take their orders to the chef.

"You know we've been through a lot together these past six months right," Vince said taking her hand in his. "You know I love you with all the heart I have." he said and Sydney nodded her head. Vince stood up pulling the black velvet box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee in front of Sydney and opened the box. "Sydney Alexandra O'Conner will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked.

"Oh my god Vince yes yes I'll marry you," Sydney said pulling him to his feet and kissed him. A cheer went up in the restaurant. The waiter came back with their meal and another tray this is on the house he said uncovering the third tray and reveled a array of chocolate covered strawberry's and cherry's.

**Back at the Loft: **

"Okay what kind of pizza do you two want?" Ryder asked as he watched Leon and Gabby battle each other at Need for Speed.

"Pepperoni and mushrooms," Gabby and Leon said not looking up from the game.

"Damn that was simple," he said as he dialed the pizza place's number. He ordered a meat lover and a pepperoni and mushroom. When he got off the phone he saw that they were just finishing the race Gabby ended up beating Leon. "Gab don't you have some homework to do?" he asked her as she set the controller down.

"Yeah English but I don't understand it." she said as she stood up and dusted her jeans off then pulled Leon up.

"Come on Kid go get your book and I'll help you with it." Leon said going over to the bar where Ryder was leaning with a smirk on his face. "What's with look?" he asked him as Ryder wrapped his arms around Leon's neck.

"Just didn't think English was your best subject in school," he said as he leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Naw just didn't work as hard as I should have in high school didn't want to be a geek." Leon said pulling away from Ryder. "Vince's is smart him and Dom were in third grade together but Dom is two years older they moved him up two grades. Then in high school he skipped to more grades and graduated when he was sixteen" Leon said as Gabby came walking in carrying her English book.

"You sure you know how to do this shit?" Gabby asked Leon ans they sat down at the bar opening her book.

"Yeah I'm really good at English and Science," he said as he read over Gabby's assignment. "Okay this is what you do," Leon said showing her what to do.

"So that's how you do it. The way the teacher was showing me just confused me more." Gabby said writing her answer down in her notebook.

The buzzer rang from downstairs. "I'll go get the pizza," Ryder said grabbing his wallet and heading to the elevator.

**Later that night:**

Vince and Sydney were on a blanket on the beach, Vince had his head in her lap. They were watching the waves crash against the shore. It's beautiful out here," Sydney said running her hand through his hair.

"Yeah this is the spot I would always come to think. Before my parents got divorced she's always bring me and Leon here I don't know if he remember he was about four when she brought us out her it was away to get away from dad," Vince said closing his eyes listening to the waves.

"Yeah Your mom would be so proud of you now," Sydney said kissing his cheek before he moved around laying down in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

**The next morning**

Sydney knocked on the Leon's bedroom door, "Le you still awake," she said sticking her head in. Leon rolled over and yawned.

"Did you two just get back?" he asked sitting up rubbing his face as he yawned again

"Yeah so what did you three do to entertain yourselves last night." Sydney said laying across the bottom of the bed.

"Pizza, movie, and helped Gabby with homework," he said as she watched Sydney mess with something on her hand. "What's got your attention?" he asked.

"Your brother asked me to marry him last night," Sydney said holding her hand up showing him the ring.

"Oh my god," Leon said jumping up grabbing Sydney up in a hug spinning her around. "This is great news," he said finally setting her down. "Your going to be my sister in law." he said with a grin on his face.

"Ah the famous Harrington shit eating grin your going to be a blast to have as a brother in law." Sydney said as she said back on Leon's bed.

"What's with all the squealing in here?" Ryder asked from the door only dressed in low riding jeans his torso and hair still wet from a shower. Sydney glanced over at Leon and watched him lick his lips.

"Vince asked me to marry him last night and I accepted." Sydney said raising her hand up showing her brother the ring.

"Congrats little sister I see he finally got his nerve up to ask you." He said leaning against the door frame giving Leon a wink. "He come and talked to me about two weeks ago." Ryder said crossing his arms.

"You need to have that talk with your brother," she said looking over at Leon who raised his eyebrow. "I'm serious Leon you and Ryder have been together for three months he's going to start wondering about you two being real close." Sydney said standing up.

"Yeah I'm just worried how he's going to react." Leon said sitting down on the corner of his bed.

"He can't do anything worse than what my twin did, I haven't heard a work about or from him for nearly six years Uncle Mike hasn't even heard from him." Sydney said standing up heading for the door. "Ryder how about you and me have a brother and sister day?" she asked him as she stood beside him.

"Sure go get a shower and we can take the bikes out for a ride while Vince and Leon talk." he said walking over to Leon.

"Okay see you guys in a little bit," she said leaving the room and heading down the hall to her and Vince's room. She found him standing in the bathroom dressed in just his black dress slacks, hands braced on the counter his complexion pale. "Baby you okay," she asked him seeing the sweet on his face and body. She looked at him his face seeing his eye's were glazed over with fever. "Leon! Ryder!" she yelled as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Sydney managed to catch him before he hit the ground causing her to fall to the ground his body against her legs.

Boot clad feet could be heard running down the hall as she ran her hands along his face feeling the heat of fever. "What happened?" Leon said going to his knee's beside them.

"I don't know I came in he was braced on the counter and then his eye's rolled back in his head and he collapsed." she said.

"I'll call Mia, Ryder you help get him in bed." Leon said standing up and pulled out his phone dialing the number to the fort. "Hey Jesse get Mia tell her that Vince is sick he just collapsed on Sydney and he's burning up with fever." Leon said. "Yeah were getting him in bed. How long will it take her to get here. Okay." Leon said as he hung his phone up.

"What did she say?" Sydney asked after getting Vince changed and tucked in under the covers.

"She said to try and bring his fever down some and that she'll be here as soon as she finishes breakfast for them." Leon said going into the bathroom and wet a rag bringing it back out and handed it to Sydney.

Sydney folded it and laid it on Vince's forehead. "Come on baby wake up," she said stroking his cheek. She saw his eyelids twitch. "Come on V open your eye's," she said taking his hand in hers and squeezed it. Suddenly his eye's slowly opened they were glazed over with fever and pain. "You scared me," Sydney said as she kissed his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked shifting in bed and winched at sore muscles.

"You collapsed baby," Sydney said as she helped him sit up a little. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad we could have stayed home last night." she said squeezing his hand again.

"It just suddenly hit me, my head was hurt along with my shoulders and back." he said as he closed his and swallowed the nauseous feeling in his throat.

"Well Leon called Mia to come over here she'll be here as soon as she can," Sydney said running her hand through his hair. Then she stood up and went to get him a glass of water.

"Would this be a bad time to get something off my chest" Leon said kinda looking scared.

"Sure might as well can't be that bad so spill," Vince said as he took the glass of water Sydney handed to him.

He was taking a drink when Leon said, "I'm in love with Ryder," and water sprayed across the room.

"What?" he growled before he chunked the glass across the room aiming for Ryder's head, who duck just in time.

"Okay I don't think that was the right time to tell him," Sydney said walking over picking up the pieces of glass.

"You knew about this?" Vince said anger showing on his face.

"Yes I new about this for three months, They asked me to keep it a secret. Leon's was scared half to death that you would hate him. I didn't want you and Leon to have the same relationship my twin and me have. I haven't seen him in about six years. He left the night he found out about Ryder." Sydney said tears in her eyes.

"It's just hard for me to realize that my little brother is in a relationship with another man. Who is my fiance's older brother," Vince said rubbing his eyes.

"I know it's kinda hard to wrap your mind around but It took me awhile when I found out about Ryder." Sydney said just as a buzzer went off meaning someone was downstairs.

"I 'll go get it," Ryder said as he left the bedroom.

"Are you sure Le?" Vince asked him as he leaned back against some pillows.

"Yes I'm sure he makes me happy," Leon said before Mia walked into the room.

**Ten minutes later**

"He's got the flu," Mia said after checking over Vince.

"Oh boy this is going to be an interesting week," Sydney said rubbing her forehead already feeling a headache coming on it was bad when Ryder was sick but she didn't know how Vince acted wen he was sick. "Mia how bad is he when he's sick?" Sydney asked Mia.

"He's a big baby when he's sick," Mia said smiling when Sydney slapped her forehead.

"This is going to be one hell of a week," Sydney said rolling her eyes.

**Brian: whena am i showing up.**

**Gabby: shut up dipstick**

**Brian: what's it kiddo**

**Gabby: make me (sticking her togue out at brian)**

**those two are about to drive me up the wall a few more chapter and you might see brian if i don't deside to stuff him and Gabby in a jar before then.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own fast and furious.. heck you know the drill.**

**Chapter 17**

By the middle of the week Sydney had caught the flu from Vince But she had a worse bout of it. The first day was spent hunched over the toilet bowl emptying the contents of her stomach. "Come on let's get you back to bed with Vince," Leon said as he helped her stand up then he picked her up in his arms knowing she was weak. He got her back in bed without waking up Vince who had taking some medicine which had knocked him out.

"Thanks Le," she said burrowing down under the covers closer to Vince.

"Get some sleep I'll be back in a couple of hours with some soup." Leon said as he watched her eyes close as Vince's arms instantly pulled her closer without even stirring. Leon left the room leaving the door slightly ajar so he could hear them. He made his way down the hall back to the living room where Ryder was watching t.v. Gabby didn't get home from school for two hours.

"How she doing?" Ryder asked concerned about his sister.

"Got her back in bed and back into Vince's arms. I swear he didn't even stir when he wrapped his arms around her." Leon said sitting down beside Ryder laying his head on his shoulder and let out a yawn. "Now I feel like I can sleep a week taking care of those two is hard work." Leon said stretching out on the couch laying his head in Ryder's lap.

"Take a nap cause you got the babysitting duty tonight cause I have to work." Ryder said running his fingers through Leon's thick dark hair.

**Two hours later**

Gabby came home finding Leon asleep on the comforter from Ryder's bed covering him. She heard noise in the kitchen and found Ryder heating up some chicken broth for Vince and Sydney. "Hey big brother how are the sick twin's?" she asked referring to Vince and Sydney.

"Well were fixing to find out if either of them is going to be able to keep some food down." he said pouring the broth into two cups and handed one to Gabby. "You can help Vince drink that down." he said as they headed down the hall. Ryder opened the door. Vince was sitting up stroking Sydney's forehead who was gasping for breath. "What happen?" Ryder asked setting the cup down and rushed over to the bed.

"She woke me up gasping for breath but I can't wake her up." Vince said he was worried about her.

"Gabby go wake Leon tell him to get my truck started. We got to get Sydney to the hospital." Ryder said wrapping a blanket around Sydney then he picked her up. "Get some clothes on Vince we got to hurry." he said and Vince pulled his self up bracing his body against the wall as he made his way over to the closet. He grabbed some sweatpants and a tank top managing to pull them on.

Leon came into the room as his knee's gave out on him managing to support him. "Let get you checked out while your there as well I don't think this is the flu it hasn't lessened any." Leon said helping Vince down the hall to the elevator. "Hey Gabby call Dom when we get in the truck." Leon said as they got in the elevator Vince was shaking beside him. "Come on but stay with me bro," He said as he watched Vince's eye's glaze over.

"We got to hurry," Ryder said as the elevator finally stopped the door opened. Ryder rushed to his truck a big black four door Dodge diesel truck. He opened the back passenger seat door laying Sydney across the seat after Leon got Vince in so he could keep trying to wake up Sydney. The shut the door climbing in the driver seat as Leon and Gabby climbed into the front seat. Gabby had her phone out trying to call Dom.

"Hey were taking Vince and Sydney to the hospital, Vince is getting worse and Sydney's been gasping for breath and we can't wake her up. Okay see you guys there." she said then hung up her cell phone glancing back checking on Vince and Sydney. "Hey V come on man stay awake." She said leaning back shaking his arm. "Hey Le I'm getting in the back we got to keep Vince awake." Gabby said climbing over the seat. "Scoot over V." she said and he scoot over as much as he could. "Leon he's having trouble staying awake," Gabby said.

"Do what you can to keep him awake even if you have to pince him." Leon said just before Vince started coughing.

"Shit he's coughing up blood Leon," she said and Leon turned around looking over the seat at his brother.

"We're nearly there," Ryder said running a red light ignoring the honk of other cars.

**Hospital**

Leon and Ryder were pacing the hall waiting for word on Vince and Sydney. They heard footsteps and saw the rest of the team coming down the hall. "Any word on them?" Mia asked as she hugged Ryder and Leon.

"Not yet but Vince started coughing up blood on the way over here," Ryder said just as the doctor came out of the emergency room door.

"Who's here for Mr. Harrington, and Miss O'Conner?" the doctor asked looking around the waiting room.

"We are what's wrong with them?" Leon asked as Ryder laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well they both are suffering from Acute bronchitis. We have them on breathing tubes to help them breath while the antibiotics help clear out their lungs. They are heavly sedated so that they will not panic when they discover the tubes in their throats and hopefully they will be remove tomorrow morning if the antibiotics work like they should." The doctor said. "They won't be able to smoke for a while if they don't want a relapse. But theyt should be better by this time tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor do you mind if we stay the night with them?" Leon asked worried for his brother.

"Sure we have them in the same room but only two can stay that's the rules." the doctor said. "If you follow me I'll show you to the room."Leon and Ryder followed the doctor down the hall to a door at the very end of the hall. "Like I said before they're heavely sedated." he said and he left them to go make runs.

Leon and Ryder walked into the hospital room and winced instantly at seeing the tubes down their siblings throats. A nurse was just finishing checking their vitals. "If they start stirring come get a nurse said putting the chart on the end of the bed.

"God this is bad," Leon said pulling a chair for both him and Ryder over between Vince's and Sydney's bed.

"Yeah she's never been this bad sick even when she was little," Ryder said taking Sydney's hand in his.

**1 week later**

"Finally we get out of this hellhole," Sydney said as she slipped her flip flops on.

"Yeah but you two still have to take it easy," Ryder said as he picked up his sister's bag.

"That means no smoking or drinking until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health at your check up in two weeks.

"What?" Vince asked looking up from tieing his boots.

"Yeah this is going to be a fun two weeks. Sydney without her cigarettes and Vince without his Corona. God help us," Ryder said as they both gave him and Leon glares. "Were just doing what the doctor told us to do." he said picking up Vince's bag. "Come on let's get you two checked out of her." He said leaving the room.

**A/N: There's that chapter and the reason you don't hear Brian and Gabby is because there in a soundproom room not driving me crazy**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: You already know it.**

**Three months later**

"I'm bored," Sydney said from her spot on the floor where she was looking at wedding dresses with Mia and Letty.

"Me too," Letty said flipping through the magazine pages, "Let's go do something tonight since we don't have races," Letty suggested.

"My cousin opened a club a while back called Blackout. We could go there. I think Ryder works as bouncer tonight," Sydney said closing the magazine.

"Yeah let's take our boys out for some fun tonight," Letty said standing up and walking to the kitchen to grab them another round of Corona's.

"So are you ready to tolerate Vince as a husband?" Mia asked Sydney as they picked up the magazine's and put them on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"I've been with him for nine months, I think I can tolerate him for the rest of my life," Sydney said as Letty handed her a Corona.

"So how's the sex?" Letty asked as Sydney was taking a drink of corona causing her to spit it out.

"What?" she asked a red color coming to her face and neck.

At that moment the guys came walking in Vince looked at Sydney and asked, "Why are you red?" he asked.

Sydney coughed, "Nothing just strangled on my drink?" trying to clear her throat.

"So you girls going to have a bachelorette party?" Dom asked grabbing a corona.

"It's three months away," Sydney said looking at Dom.

"Just figuring you'd want to order a male stripper ahead of time." Dom said and was hit in the shoulder by Vince.

"Don't mention my fiance and male stripper in the same sentence together." Vince growling as he grabbed a corona.

"Hey V you want to go to Blackout tonight?" Sydney asked as he sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Sure that would be fun plus you don't have to work bar tonight." Vince said leaning back against her legs.

"Yeah but Ryder has to work the door tonight as well as his usual job," Sydney said taking another drink of her corona.

"Hey I got a really cool idea," Letty said. "Let's make a friendly wager on a game tonight." she said taking a drink. "A girls versus guys event to see which goup can get the most numbers in two hours. The rules being you can flirt but no making out for anyone" Letty said.

"And the loser's have to do whatever the winner's say." Sydney said running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay let's try to leave around nine okay," Dom said wrapping his arm around Letty's waist and pulled her down on his lap.

**9:05**

"Come on girls lets go," Dom yelled up the stairs as usual the girls were taking their time at getting ready to go out. Dom was dressed in his regular attire black muscle shirt, black jeans.

"Not gonna work remember what Mia said last time you keep doing that they will take longer." Vince said from his spot on the couch. He was dressed in baggy black cargo pants, a white tank with a tiger blood red mesh shirt over it, his usual boot, and he had spiked his hair.

"Dom you don't shut up your bitching we'll take longer," came Letty's reply from upstairs. After five minutes they heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs. The guys looked up and Vince's jaw dropped at the sight of Sydney. She was wearing a blood red haltertop that stopped below her breasts, a black leather mini skirt, with black leather knee high boots that instead of zipping up the were laced up with blood red laces. Her hair had been cut and it now curled around her shoulders. Vince met her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her passionately. Next came Gabby who was wearing a silver halter top with white leather pants and clear heels, her hair was braided. Letty walked down wearing a white tube top and black skirt with a pair of heels which caused Dom to arch an eyebrow. Mia came down wearing a baby blue tank with a jean skirt and flip-flops.

"Let's go," Dom said draping a arm around Letty's shoulders.

**Blackout**

"Okay remember the rules," Sydney said, "You can look at the menu, flirt, but don't order from the menu." Sydney said as they got their drinks from the bar. "Hey Letty would Leon count as one number?" she asked Letty as she down a shot of Jack Daniels.

"What the heck, let the boys get a head start by getting our numbers," she said taking a drink of her corona. So the guys wrote their numbers in each of the girls memo pads and the girls did the same.

Sydney looked around the club and found a group of guys over by the bar. She looked down at her left hand and slipped the engagement ring off and put it on her right hand. She wouldn't get any numbers if they saw that ring on that finger. She walked over to them a seductive smile on her face. "Hey boys what are you fine gentlemen doing here all alone," she said as the boys looked her up and down all had smiles on their faces.

"Hey sweet thing what you doing by yourself?" one guy asked.

"I work here but it's my night off." She said and this got the guys attention.

"Then why don't we hang out?" one asked as he leaned against the table.

"I have to do something for my boss first so can I get you guy's names and numbers?" she asked holding up the memo pad. The each took it and put their name and number in it.

**Two hours later**

"Where the hell is that girl?" Sydney asked after her, Mia, and Gabby met up. Suddenly a cheer went up from a group of guy's. "I think we found her." She said as Letty came out from in the group of guys a shit eating grin on her face. "What did you do flash them?" she asked as Letty came over.

"I got twenty names and numbers from that," Letty said and they went in search of the guys.

Vince found them first, "Let's go tally up these and see which group won." He said and they went and met up with Dom, Leon, and Jesse. After totaling up each group the girls won by twenty-five numbers.

"Let's head out you boys have something to do for us." Letty said as she smiled evilly.

**Back at the loft**

"Hurry up guys we don't have all night," Sydney yelled from in the living room where she was getting the video camera ready. The heard the sound of heels coming down the hall. Dom came out first dressed in a hot pink strapless dress with a blonde wig and pink high heels. Letty quickly took some pictures.

"Vince, Jesse, and Leon get your ass's out here!" Dom yelled and Vince stumbled out of the shadows in a red halter top and black skirt with a long brunette wig on his head and high heels. Sydney smirked as she filmed this.

"Leon your next brother," Vince growled reaching into the hallway grabbing Leon's shoulder and dragging him out in the girls view. Leon had a blue sundress on with ruffles thanks to Mia and wearing clear heels.

"Come on Jesse it'll be over soon," Leon said as he pulled his best friend out of the shadows. Jesse had on a flowery yellow church dress with matching purse and shoe's with a black wig. The girls busted out laughing and that's when the boy's say the camera's.

"Girls hand over the cameras," Dom said crossing his arms over his chest which caused the girls to laugh even harder.

"No way in hell," Letty said running out of Dom's reach.

"Sydney," Vince said giving her a look and all she did was smile and waved as she took off at a run video camera safely clutched in her hands when she heard a thump and saw Vince trying to stand back up.

"Catch me if you can cowboy," she said making a dash for the kitchen dodging Devil and Storm in her attempt to get away from him.

"Gottcha," he said grabbing her around the waist and started tickling her.

**Five minutes later**

Ryder stepped out of the elevator seeing the guys wearing dresses and trying to wrestle camera's out of the girls hands. "This is why I work nights," he said but then saw Leon in the ruffles and busted out laughing.

**A/N: THAT WAS A FUN CHAPTER I FINALLY LET Gabby and Brian out of the room here they are.**

**Brian: It's about time she was about to drive me crazy.**

**Gabby: shut up dick head remember Vince get's ahold of you.**

**Brian: Yeah I finally make my appearance.**

**Read and review it makes me write good chapters. My best friend misscassie helped me with this chapter so I hope you like. Review or I might quite updating ever so often.**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: you knowe the drill.

**Two months later:**

"Were short on cash and were behind on the payments on the garage, store, and house," Dom said as everybody gathered in the garage. "Sydney said that it's not any easier for her shop and the loft. We need to figure out someway to get money fast before we lose our home's and businesses." Dom said as he looked around at everyone.

"Plus the winnings from racing aren't helping very much. Plus Vince, Leon, Ryder, and Sydney are each working two jobs to have money for food and to pay bills," Mia said.

"We can't borrow from the banks cause they won't let us." Dom said as Letty moved closer to him.

"Atleast we don't have to worry about Gabby. She's got that scholarship at LSU. And hopefully she won't lose it." Ryder said.

"The only thing I can think of doing to get more money is highjacking trucks." Sydney said from where she was sitting in Vince's lap.

"Good idea but how would we pull it off?" Dom asked as he opened another Corona.

"We need atleast three cars," Sydney said thinking, " propeling harness's, spear guns, black helmets, and a tranq gun." She said leaning back against Vince's chest. "What's the most common kjnd of car and color?" She aked.

"Black Honda Civics," Leon said from where he was leaning against a stack of tires.

"How are you coming up with this?" Dom asked her.

"She's a strategist she can come up with this shit in less than a hour," Ryder said from beside Leon. "I can get the Civics but their going to have to be repainted." he said looking at Sydney.

"I can repaint them, make sure they have sun roofs," Sydney said as she pulled a candy bar out of her purse. "Wait a second are the Civic's your talking about the one's I'm thinking about?" she asked looking at her brother.

"Yes it's the one that we've kept in storage for six years," Ryder said crossing his arms across his chest.

**A few weeks later**

Rodgers trucks being loaded a guy walks away from the trucks as they shut the doors to the trailer. He pulled out a cell pone and dialed a number. "Just packed up a real money load, and it's comin' your way. Look for Rodger on the side of the truck. Don't forget my share of the deal." he said before closing the phone.

**That night**

"Vince what's on your mind," Dom asked him as he strapped the tranq gun holster to his chest before sticking the gun in.

"That blonde dude that's been at the store for the past week there's something about him I don't like." he siad straping the harness on. While Sydney loaded the spear guns.

"Don't worry about him Mia's got his attention or is it the other way around." Dom said as Vince arched an eyebrow.

"Here baby," Sydney said handing him one of the spear guns. She stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that all I get. I'm fixen to jump on a 18 wheeler that's going about sixty miles an hour and all I get is a kiss on the cheek," He said grabbing her around the waist and holding on to her.

"Okay is this one better?" she asked pulling his face to hers and kissed him long and hard.

"That's better see you in a little bit," he said as he climbed into Dom's car pulling on the black motocross helmet on over his head.

"Let's do this Let," Sydney said fastening her helmet after tucking her hair under into her helmet. "The pulled out and left.

Fifteen minutes later their coming up on the Rodger's truck Sydney's getting her spear gun ready. Letty pulls ahead of Dom's car so they are the one's in front of the truck with Leon and Jesse on one side of the truck and Leon and Vince on the other. Sydney opens the sunroof and stands up spear gun to her shoulder and aims for the front passenger window of the truck firing the gun. Spear hooks the window and she flips the switch on the winch pulling the window out. She pulled herself back in as Letty radioed Dom. "Clear you turn V."

Letty fell back and Dom pulled up Vince standing up doing the same thing Sydney had done firing the spear gun it attaching to the seat he hooked the line to his harness and climbed out onto the back of the car and jumped grabbing onto the open window and pulled his self in. The truck driver pulled out a baseball bat and started hitting him with it, nailing him in the shoulder, wrist, and the side of the head. Vince managed to get the tranq gun pulled out and shot it as the driver was raring back to hit.

Vince pulled him out of his seat and quickly climbed into it grabbing the steering wheel to prevent the truck from jackknifing. They came up on construction work Leon fell back behind the truck, Dom in front, and Letty swooped under the truck managing to stay three foot away from the back tires.

**The next day**

A blonde headed man in neon green Mitsubishi Eclipse in a stadium parking lot. He steps on the gas shifting gears, and as the car started reaching 140 he started losing control of the car. Ends up spinning out near a guard rail, "SHIT," he yelled hitting the steering wheel and pulled out.

**Lunch**

A red Racer's Edge truck pulls up across the street from the Toretto Market the same blonde headed guy get's out with a magazine and walk's across the street into the Market setting down at the counter.

"Tuna on white no crust right?" Mia asked the blond headed man.

"I don't know how is it?" he asked flipping through his magazine.

"Everyday for the last three weeks you been coming in here and you been asking me how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what it hasn't changed." She said finishing up a problem in her book.

"I'll have the tuna," he said.

"No crust?" she asked

"No crust," he said smiling as he turned a page. Mia set her pen down and went and made his sandwich. In the back room Dom got up from the table and walked over to the cooler and grabbed a coke. He turned around opening the coke and gave the blond headed man a look. He walked back over to his desk while giving Mia a warning with his eyes. "Thank you," the man said when Mia brought him his food. She turned the magazine he was looking at around and flipped the page. Suddenly the sound of the teams cars could be heard causing the man to turn around.

They pulled up in front of the cafe, first Letty's car, then Leon's, then Vince's and last Jesse's. Letty stepped out adjusting her baggy camo pants a little. Then Leon climbed out of his skyline baseball cap in hand. Sydney stepped out of the passenger side of Vince's car pulling up her black cargo pants. Vince got out of the diver's seat. "Talk to me Jesse this ain't working brother," Vince said as Leon helped him raise the hood of the Maxima.

"It's your fuel map It's got a nasty hole. That's why you're unloading in third." Jesse said looking under the hood.

"I told you it was third," Leon said leaning on the raised hood studying his finger nails.

"Shut up," Vince said pointing at him and he smirked as Sydney wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I lengthen the injector pulse another millisec and just tune the NOS timer, you'll run nines." Jesse said as Sydney tuned the NOS timer. Suddenly Vince grabbed Jesse's chin and turned his head pointing at the red truck. Huh?" he asked.

Vince looked into the cafe seeing Mia and the guy laughing, "Whats up with this fool? What is he sandwich crazy?" he asked heading for the cafe.

"No V. He ain't here for the food dog," Leon said.

"Chill out bro, He's just slinging parts for Harry, man." Letty said following Sydney.

"I know what he's slingin'," he said holding a finger up. He thought of Mia as a little sister.

"He's trying to get in Mia's pants, dog," Leon said and received a slap in the back of the head from Sydney.

"Shut up Le," Sydney hissed at him.

"What's up, guys?" Mia asked as they came in.

"How you doin Mia?" Jesse asked her as he headed for the sunglasses display.

"How you livin' girl?" Letty asked as she headed to the back where Dom was working on books.

"Hey," Leon said as Sydney grabbed his usual bag of Frito's and threw them at him.

"Hey Dom. You want something to drink?" Letty asked him as he held up the drink that he had got earlier.

Vince sits down at the counter pissed at the new guy glaring at him. "Ah he's beautiful," Jesse said looking throught two pair of sunglasses at the blond dude.

"I like his haircut," Leon said stuffing more chips in his mouth.

Sydney rolled her eye's at the two and headed over to Vince, "Vince," Sydney said standing behind him.

"Vince," Mia said after she noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"What?" he asked looking at Mia who pointed behind him.

"Your soon-to-be wife want's you ," Mia said.

He turned around seeing Sydney her hands on her hips. He also noticed blondie looking at her. "What?" he asked her.

"We got the last meeting with the wedding planner after lunch. Because we have to make sure everything is ready for Sunday." She said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap.

"Okay but I'm hungry." Vince said as he growled in her ear, then kissed her.

"You want something?" She asked him knowing where this was going. She said kissing him back.

"You," he said as he kissed her with more passion.

Blondie stood up pulling some money out of his wallet. "Well thanks a lot, Mia. See you tomorrow." he said throwing the money on the counter.

"Sure," Mia said taking the money.

"Tomorrow," Vince thought about this as blondie left but not before looking at Sydney again.

"Oh I love this part," Leon said which earned him a glare from Sydney.

Sydney slid off of Vince's lap and onto a stool as Vince tapped his fist on the counter. "Yo!" he yelled getting up and followed blondie out. "Try Fatburger from now on. You can get yourself a double cheese with fries for 2.95, faggot." Vince yelled.

"I like the tuna here," he said walking to his truck.

"Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tune here." Vince said heading towards him.

"Yeah well I do," blondie said before he was pushed into the truck. He turned around and punched Vince. Vince recovered, ducked down and ran at him and the fighting started.

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there!" Mia said as Sydney rolled her eye's and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sick of this shit! I'm not kidding , Dom!" she yelled. "Get out there!"

He stood up and leaned against the wall. "What'd you put in that sandwich?" he asked her.

"That's really funny," she said glaring at him.

"Dom!" both Letty and Sydney said.

"All right," he said leaving his office heading out to the street Leon, Jesse, and Sydney right behind him. Letty rolled her eye's at Mia before she went out. Dom pulled blondie off of Vince and threw him up against V's car.

"Hey man, he was in my face." Blondie said holding his hands up.

"I'm in your face," Dom said before Vince dove at blondie again. Dom grabbed him and pushed him back. "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" he yelled at Vince as Leon tried to calm him down.

Vince pushed against Leon who pushed him back causing him to drop his chips. "Get over there," he said pointing to a spot beside Sydney.

Sydney noticed the blood pouring from Vince's knuckles. "Come on let's get you cleaned up," she said leading him back into the cafe.

"Jesse give me the wallet." Dom said and Jesse handed it to him. He opened it. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?" Dom asked.

"No, man," Brian said.

"Don't come around here again," Dom said throwing the wallet at him.

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit." Brian said as Dom was heading back to the cafe.

"You work for Harry right?" Dom asked pointing at the car.

"Yeah I just started." Brian said.

"You were just fired," Dom said glaring at him then turned around heading back into the cafe.

Sydney had the first aid kit opened on the counter tending to Vince's bleeding hands. "You need to cool your temper for once." she told him as she put alcohol on the cut's causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry Syd," he said as she bandaged his hand. "What time is the appointment with the wedding planer?" he asked her as she taped the last of the gauze down that she had bandaged his knuckles with.

"In thirty minutes," She said closing the first aid kit.

"Let's head over there. I got a shirt in the car that I can change into." he said standing up and lifting her chin kissing her on the lips.

**Meanwhile at Racer's Edge:**

Brian hit the curb as he pulled into Harry's, he slammed the door to the truck shut as he headed inside. Harry's at the desk on the phone. "Hey Dominic, I appreciate what you did in a big way. Dominic, I owe you," Harry said just as Brian walked in. He hangs up the phone as Brian walks by. "Brian, your messin with my business. When Dominic drives, he's golden. Kid's pour in here, they want everything he has, every performance part and they pay cash."

"What did Dominic say?" Brian asked before he washed his face.

"You don't wanna know," Harry said.

"What did Dominic say?" Brian asked again.

"He wants you outta here," Harry said.

"He wants me outta here?" Brian asked turning off the water.

"Yes!" Harry said.

"And what did you say to Dom?" Brian asked pulling his shirt off over his head.

"What do you think I said?" Harry said rubbing his eyes. "I told him, good help is hard to find."

"Hey relax." Brian told Harry who was freaking out. "I need NOS. I need NOS." Brian said heading back out onto the main floor.

"No," Harry said following him.

"My car topped out at 140 miles per hour this morning." Brian said heading for the NOS bottles.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide. I've seen the way you drive. You got a heavy foot." Harry said. "You'll blow yourself to pieces."

"I need one of these. One of the big ones. Actually no. Let's make it two. And Harry. I need it by tonight." he said.

**A/N: Ooohhh. Yeah you guys happy now.**

_**Brian: Finally I show up it was getting boring sitting in the box.**_

_**Gabby: I wish she would have kept you in the box. **_


	21. Author's note

Author's Note

Sorry this isn't a new chapter I've been really busy getting finals and term paper turned in so when I post Chapter 20 it's going to be really long. I'm a little dissappointed I haven't got as many reviews I thought you guys liked this story and it's just killing my writing mood so when you read the story please review and to all you that have reviewed thank you. and I ll mention your names at the end of the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The warehouses

"Hey, hold up, hold up. Look at this snowman right here, man," Hector said to his team as he walked over to Brian. "Sweet ride. What you running under there man?" he asked him but got no answer. "Your gonna make me find out the hard way?" he asked raising his hands.

"Hell yeah," Brian said a shit eating grin on his face.

"You brave. You brave. They call me Hector. I got a last name too, but I can't pronounce it, so..." Hector said.

"Brian Spilner." said shaking Hector's hand.

"Ah, typical white boy name. You know what I'm saying?" Hector said causing Brian to laugh. "See that over there?" Hector asked pointing at his car. That's mine. It's my daughter. But I ain't cutting her loose tonight." he said.

"Why not?" Brian asked.

"It's cause I'm going legit. Trying to get on the NIRA circuit. You heard about that?" Hector asked.

"Oh, hell. Yeah." Brian said.

"Yeah. Yeah," Hector said. "So what's up with you, man?" he asked.

"I'm just waitin' for Toretto," Brian said as Edwin walked up.

"Shit. Better get in line. This yours?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah, I'm standin' next to it." Brian said.

"That's funny. You know, Edwin happens to know a few things. And one of the things Edwin know is. It's not how you stand by your car. It's how you race your car. You better learn that." Edwin said as they heard the sound of Engine's running. "Oh, shit. Here they come. It's on." As Dom's red RX-7 came into view.

The team pulled up, Dom got out and walked up to two girls. "Hey, Dom, how you doing?" one of the blond racer chasers asked.

"Hey, Camille. You been doin' yoga?" he asked as they put their hands on his arms.

"I placed my bet's on you tonight," she told him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you did? Of course you did," Dom said, by this time the rest of the team had gotten out of the cars. Vince had his arm thrown over Sydney's shoulder and she had one around his waist. Letty was glaring at the girls round Dom. She headed over to him right as he said. "Monica."

"OW. I smell... skanks," Letty said sniffing the air, "Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?" she said almost hissing.

"Okay," the girls said and walked off.

"Letty, I was just talkin," Dom said as the girls left.

"Yeah. Whatever." she said.

"Okay Hector." he said pointing at him.

"Yeah? What's up man?" he asked walking over.

"Yo what's up," Edwin said coming over.

"Edwin," Dom said bumping fists with him.

"How we doin' this tonight?" he asked.

"One race. Two-G buy in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're gonna hold the cash." Dom said as Mia gave him his money.

"Why Hector?" Some Asian boy asked.

"He's too slow to make away with the money, man," Edwin said putting his money in.

Dom smiled and stepped forward. "Okay good luck guys," he said giving both a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, wait. Hold up." Brian called out. 'I don't have any cash, hut I do have the pink slip to my car."

"Hey, you just can't climb into the ring with Ali 'cause you think you box," Jesse said as he approached the group as well.

"He knows I can box," he said pointing at Vince, who glared at him as Sydney and him set on the hood of Dom's car. "So check it out," Brian said. "It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car, clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and the respect."

"Respect," Dom said laughing. The crowd began to laugh.

"To some people, that's more important," Brian replied.

"That your car?" Dom asked. Brian nodded and the crowd moved toward the car. Vince and Sydney walked slowly over to Brian's car. She knew he was nothing but a hot shot who thought he would beat Dom.

Jesse pops the hood and the crowd oohed and awdd. "I see a cool-air intake. It's got a NOS- Fogger system and a T-four turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection..."

"Yeah, and a stand-alone fuel management system," Dominic said, interrupting Jesse. "Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars."

"You see that shit?" Edwin exclaimed. "He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up, period."

"Yeah," Dom agreed.

"So what do you say?" Brian asked. His excitement was evident through the way he moved. "Am I worthy?"

"We don't know yet," Dom said with a smile. "But you're in. Let's go." The crowd cheered before dispersing to their cars.

Ten Minutes later:

Vince parked by the curb and Sydney, and him got out. Leon was two cars down watching the scanners as everybody filed onto the street. Vince and Sydney sat on the hood of the Maxima Vince behind Sydney with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Are you ready for Sunday?" Vince asked her as the cars came to the line.

"Yeah but I'm also nervous," she said, "I wish there was a way I could have got a hold of my twin. I wish he could be there." Sydney said leaning back against his chest.

"Would you recognize him if you saw him?" Vince asked her as Tuna boy Brain ran over the line.

"It's been six years since I last saw him, I wouldn't recognize him. Hell I don't even look the same since I was nineteen." she said as they heard Leon's scanner over the crowd.

"Whens your grandparent's flying in?" Vince asked as they waited for the all clear from Leon to start the race."

"Tomorrow, Uncle Mike's going to pick them up at the airport." she said as they finally got the all clear and Hector raised his hands and then quickly brought them down. The cars came off the line Brian having trouble at the start. "Bet you twenty bucks sandwich boy finishes second." Sydney said.

"No way not after that start he'd have to be an amateur to use the NOS like that." Vince said as the watched as Brian used the first shot of NOS. Vince pulled out his wallet and handed a ten to Sydney. "I don't know how you know but it's freaky," he said as Sydney slipped the ten into the pocket of her jeans.

"He's got more guts then Edwin or Tank. Figured he'd us the first shot coming off the line though." she said giving him a wink before the crowd cheered cause the race was over. "Let's go congratulate the king," Sydney said standing up pulling Vince with her.

Dom got out of his car and Hector walked up to him. "Here's what you want, right here. There you go," He said handing Dom the money.

"My sister holds the money. Count it." he said handing it to Mia. Letty and Sydney were goofing off and having a stare down when Dom picked Letty up. "And your my trophy." Brian pulled up smoke coming from under the hood. Edwin was chasing after his girl and Sydney was laughing at this. Brian got out of the eclipse a shit eating grin on his face.

"Was that fun?" Jesse asked as he popped the hood. The crowd laughed as Jesse raised the hood and smoke billowed out.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asked Brian.

"Dude, I almost had you," Brian said and the crowd cheered.

"You almost had me. You never had me. You never had your car," Dom said and the crowd oohed. "Granny shifting, not double – clutchin' like you should. Your lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake," Dom said. "Almost had me?" he asked walking around the car.

"You tell him, Dominic," Sydney said.

"Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." he said shutting the hood of the car. "Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning is winning," Dom said holding his arms out as the crowd cheered.

"Cops cops cops," Leon's voice came over the walkie talkie's and everyone ran for their cars Vince was closer to the passenger side door of his car so he jumped in as Sydney was climbing into the drivers seat.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Vince said as she put it in gear and sped away.

**The Fort:**

When they pulled up to the house the party was already started, and the music was pumping. They made their way up the steps. Sydney went to the kitchen to grab her and Vince a beer while he went in search of his guitar. She found Leon and Ryder talking to her cousin Jenny and they were laughing. She heard the cords of a guitar and headed back to the living room knowing that Vince had found his guitar. "Hey cowboy what's up with you tonight?" she asked him sitting beside him on the arm of the chair.

"Just wondering why Dom isn't back yet," Vince said taking a drink of the corona Sydney handed to him.

"Don't worry about him he'll be here," she said taking a drink as she listened to him play.

**A hour later**

"Shit he's back," Sydney said when Dom walked through the door.

He looked around and walked over to Leon. "Yo, Dom. Hey man, we were just about to go looking for you, brother," Leon stated as Dom knocked the beer out of his hand.

"Where were you?" Dom asked walking up to Vince and Sydney in the corner.

"There were mass cops there; they came in from every direction. There shit was orchestrated!" Vince exclaimed as Sydney nodded her head in agreement.

'This your beer?" Dom asked, pointing at the beer beside him and Sydney.

"Yeah that's my beer," Vince answered, as Dom picked it up and walked away.

"Yo, Einstein one Einstein two, take it up stairs," Dom stated as he disturbed Jesse making out with Gabby, "You can't detail a car with the cover on," he walked off, "Can't even get that right."

"You all right?" asked Letty as she walked over to him.

"Am I alright?" Dom stated angrily stepping towards her.

"It was just a question," she said simply.

"Yo, Dom," Vince called from the corner, "Why'd you bring the buster here?" Dom had walked further towards Brian, beers in hand.

"Because the buster kept me out of handcuffs, He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought me back," Dom shouted. He walked towards him , arms outspread a beer in each hand, and "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona."

"Thanks, man," He muttered, taking the beer from his right hand.

"That's Vince's. So enjoy it," Dom stated, as he smiled. Brian glanced over at Vince and took the bottom of his shirt, washing his spit from just inside and outside of the top and took a long drink.

"Hey, you got a bathroom?" he asked Dom.

"Yeah, upstairs,first door to your right," Dom answered, still staring down Vince with a slight smile.

"Yeah, so what girls are here?" Dom asked, waving his hands around to emphasis his point.

"You name it. You want mine?" Leon asked.

"You need to shut the hell…" Letty started as Leon was still talking till he shut up and walked off.

"You don't have anything?" Dom smiled at Leon.

"You look a bit tired, I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage," Letty stated simply, taking his hands.

"Look at all our guests," Dom pointed out.

"How about we go up stairs and you give me a massage," Letty stated a little harder as Dom gave in with a smile and slung his arm around her, heading to the stairs just as Brian came down them.

"Yo," Dom stated, leaning against the start of the railing, his arm still around Letty, "You know you owe me a ten second car right?"

"Oh…shit." Letty laughed as they headed upstairs. Brian turned back to the party to find, Leon, Vince and Jesse already to have a rumble.

"Did you wipe the seat?" Vince sneered. Brian's eyes fell to shiny gun on the table surround and covered by chips.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Would you cut the shit, already, come on!" Mia shouted, pushing Vince away and grabbed Brian's arm.

"Come on, let's go get a drink," Mia muttered pulling him away.

"Aw, come on, man, we were just about to get it on," Leon whined as Mia and Brian disappeared. "Damn I thought we were going to get to kick blondie's ass." Leon said as he went in search of another beer after Dom spilt his.

"Let's get out of her I can't stand to be around Spilner," Vince said and him and Sydney left heading back to the loft.

**The Next Day**

"Anybody want to chill her out?" Letty asked as they listened to Sydney arguing with the florist over the phone.

"Naw she's in fine form right now you try to calm her down your more likely to get your ass chewed out," Ryder said taking a bite out of his apple.

"Where's Vince hiding out at anyways?" Gabby asked as she stepped out of the elevator trowing her work clothes on the floor on the floor. "I need him to check something on my car."

"Don't know him and Leon went somewhere." Ryder said chunking the apple core into the trash. "Hopefully Leon's working on his best man speech, cause Sydney's pissed as it is." he said leaning back in his chair. "How's college treating you in your first two weeks. I never got to ask you that the other night when you got in?" He asked her leaning back in his chair.

"Yes because she's been with Jesse nonstop since she flew in from Louisiana," Mia said.

"Okay. My roommate's pretty cool. She's there on a softball scholarship." Gabby said getting a coke out of the refrigerator.

"Warning you might want to avoid your sister and stay on her good side because she's in a panic right now," Mia said from her spot at the bar.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Gabby asked as they still heard Sydney continuing her feud.

"What ever Bridezilla wants to do," Ryder said grabbing a corona out of the refrigerator.

"First we got the rehearsal dinner to go to tonight." Sydney said after she threw the phone down on the counter.

"Yes but I won the battle," she said sitting down beside Gabby at the bar. "Plus Leon hasn't got his best man speech done yet." Sydney said putting her face in her hands.

"What time's the rehearsal dinner tonight?" Gabby asked rubbing her neck.

"It's in two hours at Cha cha cha," Sydney said as her cell phone rang. "It's Leon," she said before answering it. She listened to Leon then said. "What? How bad is it? Okay I'll be there in a second." she said hanging up her phone. "Vince was putting some tint on a car at the garage and he sliced his hand open with the knife he was cutting the tint with." Sydney said grabbing the first aid kit out if the closet.

**Garage:**

"Damn baby you nearly cut it to the bone," Sydney said as she took the towel off of Vince's hand.

"Yeah and it hurts like a bitch," Vince said as she cleaned up some of the blood around the cut.

"It's going to hurt worse after I put this shit on it." She said holding up a bottle of Doctor Tishener.

"Oh hell," Vince said as Leon came back over.

"How you doing pumpkin?" he asked as Sydney placed a towel under Vince's upturned hand.

"Just fixen to be in some pain, and you will be too, if you don't finish that speech," Vince growled at his younger brother.

''Okay see ya pumpkin," Leon said slapping him on the back and went back to the car he had been working on.

"Want something to bite down on?" she asked him as she got the stuff ready.

"Yeah or I might yell," Vince said as he watched her fold a rag and held it up for him to bite down on. She held his forearm down as she poured the stuff on the cut. Vince's tough guy exterior disappeared as pain showed all over his face. Sweat began dripping down his face as the medicine worked to clean the cut. His eyes were squeezed shut as he bit down on the ra to keep from yelling in pain.

"Leon I need you over here," Sydney said holding down Vince's arm with all the strength she had.

Leon ran over seeing the pain on Vince's face and Sydney straining to keep his arm down on the counter. "What?" he asked.

"He's to strong for me to hold his arm down so I can't bandage the cut without your help." Sydney said as Leon grabbed Vince's arm and held it down on the table. Sydney grabbed some butterfly stitch strips and applied them to the gash.

"Okay buddy it's over," Leon said letting go of Vince's arm and he slumped down beside his brother. "The pain dulling yet?" he asked Vince.

"A little ain't as bad as when I felt that knife slice into my hand," he said rubbing his face with his uninjured hand.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up we got the dinner in a hour and a half," Sydney said cleaning up the mess she had made. Leon started shutting off lights and the rest of the equipment. "Let get to the house boys." She said heading outside Vince right behind her.

**Wedding Day**

Dom was woke up by the phone ringing. "This better be important." he said after stumbling to the phone.

"Are you guys just waking up?" Letty asked.

"Shit what time is it?" he asked seeing Leon passed out on the floor in front of the basement door.

"It's eleven o'clock you got to make sure Vince is at the church in a hour along with the rest of the guys. Please tell me you guys didn't get him drunk last night." Letty said and you could hear Mia and Gabby in the background .

"Naw he only did a few shots last night. He's probably the only one that isn't going to be suffering from a hangover today." Dom said rubbing his forehead.

"Get him cause Bridezilla's having a panic attack and we can't calm her down." Letty said as they heard someone yell in the background.

"Okay" he said heading for the basement, he kicked Leon's foot as he passed causing the younger Harrington to clutch his head in pain. Dom headed down the steps, he got to the bottom when the bathroom door opened and Vince came walking out a towel wrapped around his waist, a towel draped around his neck and he was whistling. "Your girl's having a panic attack. Letty said calm her ass down." Dom said handing the phone to Vince.

"Yo Let put her on the phone," Vince said as he headed into his old room. He pulled the phone away from his ear when Letty yelled for Sydney.

"Baby what's wrong?" Vince asked as soon as Sydney got on the phone

"I just don't want anything to go wrong today," she said as Vince pulled on the pants of his tux.

"Don't worry you've got everything done nothing will go wrong today?" Vince said pulling on his crisp white dress shirt. Jesse walked into his room a confused look on his face as he tried to fix his tie. "Syd I'll see you at the church I have to get off and help Jesse with his tie," Vince said smirking as Jesse made another attempt at tieing the tie. "I love you too." he said then hung up the phone. "Okay Jesse let's get this thing tied so I can go kick Leon's ass into gear," Vince said as he tied Jesse's tie easily. Suddenly they heard Leon stumbling down the stairs and the bathroom door slam shut. "Looks like the Jack Daniel's already gave him a good swift kick in the ass." Vince said as they listened to Leon get sick.

**The church an hour later:**

Vince stood at the front of the church dressed in his tux. He looked at the guests, mostly friends of the racing community. Leon stood beside him a shit eating grin on his face. Suddenly the wedding march began to play and Dom and Letty came out first walking down the aisle. Then came Jesse and Gabby, then Mia by herself cause Leon was going to escort her back down the aisle at the end. Then Camille who was Hector's niece and also the flower girl. Then Jacob Edwin's little brother who was the ring bearer. Everybody stood up as the wedding march got louder, the doors opened and there was Sydney dressed in a snow white gown, veil covering her face, and she was holding onto Ryder's arm.

Vince smiled as Sydney began her walk down the aisle. She was beautiful, nthing could be compared to her. She finally reached him but before Ryder left her side, he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, he took her hand and placed in Vince's. "Take care of her," he said before he went and sat beside his grandparents.

"We are here today to join this couple in holy matrimony if you have any objections please speak up or forever hold your peace" The preacher said and everybody saw Vince glare at the guest just daring them to speak up. "Okay. Do you, Sydney Alexandra O'Conner, take Vincent Micheal Harrington to love and to cherish through sickness and health till death do you part?" the preacher asked Sydney.

"I do," she said giving Vince a wink as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"And do you, Vincent Micheal Harrington, take Sydney Alexandra O'Conner to love and to cherish through sickness and health till death do you part?" he asked Vince.

"Hell yeah," he said causing the guests to laugh as well as Sydney.

"Take the ring and repeat after me," the preacher said to Vince, "With this ring I the wed."

"With this ring I the wed," Vince said slipping the ring on Sydney's left hand then he kissed it.

"Sydney repeat after me," the Preacher said. "With this ring I the wed."

"With this ring I the wed," Sydney said slipping the ring on Vince's left hand and laced her finger's with his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The preacher said and Vince put his hand behind Sydney's head and pulled it closer to him as he met her lips, and a cheer went up from the guests along with a few cat calls and wolf whistles. Sydney was smiling when they pulled apart, "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Harrington," The preacher said and everybody clapped. The music began again and they all walked back down the aisle to head to the reception.

**Twenty minutes later:**

The pictures were finally done and everybody had been seated when Ryder and Leon stood up. "We put this little slideshow together for Sydney and Vince." Leon said as Ryder hit the lights and Leon turned on the projector. It showed all the times that Sydney and Vince had been together, when they went camping for a week. When Sydney was teaching Vince how to ride a horse at her grandparents place, and time's at the beach and also the pictures from all the barbecues. The slideshow lasted about ten minutes with various people commenting on certain pictures.

After the slide show ended The lights were turned back on and the music started. Phil Vassar song Love Is A Beautiful Thing started playing and Vince took Sydney's hand in his and led her out on the floor.

_Looks like everybody's here  
Had to put some foldin' chairs in the vestibule  
Yeah, it's gettin' full  
Even old Aunt Ruby came  
Her first time on an airplane  
It's her sister's girl  
She wouldn't miss it for the world_

He looked into her eyes as they were only seeing her. She was his world and if anything happened he wouldn't be able to live without her.

_And all them kids jumpin' in the pews  
And Mr. Charlie in his lime-green suit  
'Is a handsome man'  
Remarks Widow Callahan  
Uncle Joe and Uncle Jake  
Haven't spoken since '98  
Just said, 'Hello'  
It's a good day to let it go_

_So let the angels gather  
Let the music play  
Let the preacher get to preachin' all the "do you take"'s  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air  
Let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limosine  
Love is a beautiful thing_

Sydney looked deep into Vince's eyes she could see all the love he had for her, she could see his heart and his soul through his eyes.

_Daddy's waitin' with the bride  
Yeah, she helps him with his tie  
She sees a tear  
He says, 'Man, it's hot in here' hmm  
He hugs his little girl and asks,  
'How did you grow up so fast?  
God, I wish your Momma could be here for this'  
_

_And everybody stands and smiles  
As she goes walkin' down the aisle  
In her Momma's gown  
And Daddy breaks on down  
Gran and Gramps in the second row  
Stood right there fifty years ago  
And said their vows  
Yeah, I guess it's workin' out _

By this time all the other couples came out on the dance floor. Dom with Letty, Gabby with Jesse, and Mia had brought Brian as her date. Leon and Ryder were leaning against the wall watching their siblings.

_  
A little table full'a gifts  
Catering's covered dish  
And the wedding band  
Well, that's on her hand  
And Tommy's teasin' Lorelei  
He pushed her down and made her cry  
And neither one knows  
A day will come_

_When the angels gather  
And the music plays  
And the preacher gets to preachin' all the "do you take"'s  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air  
Let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limosine  
Love  
Two people in love is a beautiful thing_

As the song ended Vince pulled Sydney up against him and kissed her with so much passion. The guests cheered at the couple.

Then it was time to cut the cake. The photographer was getting them posed, Vince's hand on top of Sydney's as she held the cake knife. They cut the cake and put it on a plate each getting a piece ready to feed it to the other. As soon as Sydney's piece got close to Vince's mouth she pushed it in his face right before he did the same to her. Leon was laughing at the two when they both gave him a death glare.

Next came time to throw the bouquet. Vince helped Sydney up on a chair and she turned around back facing her friends and threw it. A cheer went up as someone caught it and Sydney turned around seeing Gabby holding the bouquet. Vince laughed and elbowed Jesse in the rib's. "Dun dun dud dud," he said which caused Jesse to turn red. "My turn," Vince said helping Sydney down and onto the chair he got down on his knees and down under the skirt of her gown.

"Ouch," Sydney said as Vince nipped her thigh as he pulled the garter off with his teeth. He stood up holding the little blue lace.

"Okay boy's eye's on the prize," he said turning around and throwing it over his shoulder. A round of laughter went up and Vince turned around seeing Jesse holing the blue lace. He laughed as the kid blushed. "Love to stay and chat but we got a honeymoon to spend," Vince said scooping Sydney up and headed for the door where a limo was waiting to take them to the airport were they were catching a flight to Hawaii courtesy of Sydney's grand parent's.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys I really appreciated I wanted to get you a chapter before summer vacation started cause I don't know how long it'll be till I can get to another computer. But If you keep reviewing I promise when I'm able to update It'll be more than two chapters for you.**


	23. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I haven't updated any this summer but for the next two weeks I'll be able to update but I don't know how much cause I'm at my mom's for a few week and between working and midnight racing I'll try to update as much as I can. Thanks for sticking with me I'm looking for suggestions cause this story isn't going to end after the last heist so if you have some thing you might like to see send me an email or put it in a review. I promised you a long chapter here it is. Chapters a little messed up cause i ain't got the right program. but's it's readable  
**

**Disclaimer: The fast and furious characters I don't own them. I own Sydney, Ryder, and Gabby. So don't sue. I don't own the song either.**

**Chapter 21**

**At the garage:**

⌠What about parts and service?■ Mia asked Dom looking at the books.

⌠Hold off on that,■ he said as Letty was checking a air filter as a truck backed into the lot with a totaled car on the trailer.

⌠Dom I don't know what to do with this.■ Mia said as the trailer got Dom's attention.

⌠All right. What the hell is this? What do you got there?■ he asked Brian as he got out of the truck.

⌠This is your car,■ Brian said.

⌠My car? I said a ten second car , not a ten minute car.■ He said as Jesse beat on a side panel.

⌠You could push this across the finish line, or tow it,■ Jesse said causing Letty to laugh.

⌠Couldn't even tow that across the finish line.■ Dom said causing Mia and Letty to laugh.

⌠No faith,■ Brian said.

⌠Oh I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage.■ Dom said.

⌠Hey pop the hood,■ Brian said.

⌠Pop the hood?■ Dom asked.

⌠Pop the hood,■ Brian said and they got the junk of a car unloaded and into the garage.

⌠Two JZ engine. No shit,■ Jesse said checking it out.

⌠And what did I tell you?■ Brian asked Dom.

⌠I retract my previous statement,■ Dom said.

⌠You know what?■ Jesse asked. ⌠This will decimate all after you put about fifteen grand in it, or more, if we have to overnight parts from japan.■ Jesse said crossinghis arms.

⌠Well put it on my tab at Harry's.■ Dom said.

⌠Yes,■ Jesse said exploring the car more.

⌠I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money of your ass. There's this show in the desert called Race Wars and that's where you'll do it.■ Dom told Brian pointing at him with a wrench. ⌠I'll tell you what. When your not workin' at Harry's your working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage Mr. Arizona you don't belong near a car.■ He said.

⌠He owns you now,■ Mia told Brian as she left following Dom.

Suddnely Leon's Skyline pulled up. ⌠Yo Dom we got to go meet Sydney and Vince at the airport,■ he said from his car.

⌠I'm riding with you Le,■ Mia said running and climbing into the passenger seat of the skyline.

**Lax Airport:**

Vince stepped off the plane pulling his sunglasses off and turned around taking Sydney's hand as she came down. ⌠Home sweet home,■ she said as her feet were finally on the ground. ⌠Remind me never to get on a plane again.■

⌠Don't worry you won't be the only one stepping on another plane.■ Vince said as they went to get their baggage. ⌠Wasn't the team supposed to meet us here?■ Vince asked throwing his lighter bag over his shoulder.

⌠And there they are,■ Sydney said pointing over to a group of people. She waved and Leon came running over.

⌠Syd, Vince glad you guys are back.■ Leon said lifting Sydney up in the air and spun her around.

⌠Leon if you don't stop spinning me around I'm going to be sick,■ Sydney said before Leon finally set her back on her feet.

⌠How was the honeymoon pumpkin?■ Leon asked slapping Vince on the back.

⌠It was pretty cool. We jetskied, windsurfed, relaxed, and had fun.■ Vince said as they walked over to the group.

⌠And all I want to do is go home and go to sleep.■ Sydney said yawning as she glanced at her friends.

⌠Okay you two got the day to recover from jetlag but I need you two at the garage tomorrow morning.■ Dom said looking over Sydney and Vince. ⌠Glad you two are back it wasn't the same without you,■ he said hugging Sydney and slapping Vince on the back.

⌠Glad to be back.■ Vince said drapping his arm over Sydney's shoulders, ⌠Just need to get rid of the jetlag.■ he said yawning as well.

⌠Then get to the Loft and rest cause you got work tomorrow.■ Dom said as they made their way out to the parking lot.

⌠See you guys later,■ Vince said climbing into the driverseat of his maxima while Sydney climbed into the passenger seat. He left the airport parking lot with his tire's smoking.

**The Loft**

⌠God it feels good to be back,■ Sydney said as the elevator opened Storm and Devil came running to greet them.

⌠Hey boys you miss us?■ Vince asked them scratching them behind their ears. ⌠Bet you two are hungry,■ Vince said heading for the kitchen to get their food for them.

Sydney sorted through the mail and came across an envelope addressed to her with no return address. ⌠Wonder who this is from.■ she said to herself and opened it pulling out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read what was wrote on it.

Hey little sister I heard you got married and wanted to congratulate you on your marriage and hope your husband can handle you. I'm sending your wedding gift later today. I now you'll like it. I don't know when I'll get to see you sis so stay safe and I'll se ya soon. Love your twin

Tears were forming in her eye's as she reread the note as Vince walked back in from the kitchen. ⌠Baby what's wrong?■ Vince asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

⌠I got this from my twin brother,■ Sydney said handing Vince the letter. ⌠That's the first I've heard from him in six years.■ she said wiping away the tears just as the buzzer rang from downstairs. ⌠Let's go see what he sent us.■ She said and they headed for the elevator.

They opened the door to the shop revealing a delivery man with a big rig and flatbed trailer with two covered objects on it. ⌠Let's see what we got under these tarps.■ Sydney climbed up onto the trailer and pulled the tarp off the first object. ⌠Damn he remembered I love camaro's,■ She said running her hand along the body of the midnight blue 2000 Z71 Chevy Camaro.

⌠Nice car,■ Vince said stepping up on the trailer as well examining the car.

⌠Let's see what's under this other tarp.■ Sydney said walking over to it pulling the tarp off. ⌠Holy shit,■ she said dropping the tarp revealing two motorcycle's a Ducati D16 and a GSV- R800 Yamaha.

⌠I'm taking a word out of Jesse's book. No shit,■ he said looking over the bikes his gaze falling on the Ducati.

⌠Let's get these unloaded so we can go get a nap.■ Sydney said as the delivery man lowered the ramp so the car could be backed down then the bikes. It took then five minutes top to get everything unloaded and put away Sydney signed the papers and the delivery man left as the were closing the shops garage door.

⌠I'm ready for a cold shower and bed,■ Vince said as they headed for the elevator.

⌠I'm heading straight to bed I'm to tired to take a shower.■ Sydney said as she pushed the up button and the elevator started moving up and she leaned against Vince as her eye's slowly closed and she quickly fell asleep. Vince chuckled as the elevator stopped and he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and went to grab a quick shower. Vince got done and stepped out pulling on some running shorts and made his way into the kitchen to grab something to eat. His head was in the refrigerator when the elevator opened and Ryder and Leon stepped out.

⌠Hey you two,■ Vince said closing the refrigerator with sandwich in one hand and a corona in the other as he sat down at the bar.

⌠Where's Syd at?■ Ryder asked as he grabbed a corona for him and Leon.

⌠Sleeping. I'll be in a little while after I eat this.■ He said taking a bite out of the sandwich. ⌠Did you guys see the new toys?■ Vince said after swallowing the food he had in his mouth.

⌠Yeah where did they come from?■ Ryder asked grabbing a apple and taking a bite of it as he leaned against the counter.

⌠Sydney's twin and your little brother, a Ducati, a GSV- R800 Yamaha, and a 2000 Chevy Camaro.■ Vince said finishing off his sandwich.

⌠That sounds like him,■ Ryder said wrapping his arms around Leons waist.

⌠Oh man you should see what the buster brought Dom as a car a burnt up piece of shit of a supra,■ Leon said laughing as Ryder nipped his neck.

⌠Damn Dom must of tore into him about it not being a ten second car.■

⌠Well I going to get some sleep. And if you two are going to fuck each other wait till I'm a sleep at least.■ Vince said downing the last drop of corona and threw the bottle in the recycling bin.

⌠Okay pumpkin.■ Leon said before he kissed Ryder. ⌠But you don't have to worry about that both me and Ryder have to get ready for work tonight.■

⌠Crazy ass's,■ Vince said heading down the hall to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Sydney curled up on her side and both Devil and Storm were curled up at the bottom of the bed. He smiled as he crawled in beside Sydney and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before falling into a deep sleep.

**Midnight**

Sydney woke up to Vince's snoring. She looked over at him and found that his mouth was open as he slept. ⌠Nose stopped up,■ she said to herself as she climbed out of bed grabbing a light blanket and headed down the hall hearing the t.v. on. She found Leon on the couch watching a movie. ⌠Waiting up for Ryder?■ she asked which caused Leon to jump.

⌠Shit don't scare me like that,■ Leon as Sydney sat down beside him on the couch. ⌠Shouldn't you be sleeping off jetlag?■ he asked her as she reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl in his lap.

⌠Slept long enough not tired anymore,■ she said wrapping the blanket around herself. ⌠Plus Vince's nose is stopped up so he's snoring.■ she said leaning against Leon her head on his shoulder. ⌠Plus I just can't sleep anymore.■ she said as Leon put an arm around her shoulders.

⌠■Let's just hope he's not getting sick again cause we got another job to do next weekend.■ Leon said as Sydney yawned and closed her eye's snuggling closer into her brother-in-law's side. ⌠You know your a shitty liar.■ Leon said looking down at his sleeping sister-in-law.

Suddenly the elevator door opened and Ryder stepped out of the elevator. ⌠Hey how long she been asleep there?■ Ryder asked walking over and giving Leon a kiss.

⌠Just a few minutes,■ Leon said, ⌠Vince's nose is stopped up and he was snoring so she came in here with me.■ Leon said a smirk on his face.

⌠Let me carry her back in there you find some sinus medicine for Vince.■ Ryder said picking Sydney up and carried her down the hall. He pushed open the door as Vince was coming out of the bathroom rubbing his nose. ⌠You getting a head cold?■ Ryder asked his brother-in-law.

⌠I guess,■ he said climbing back into the bed. ⌠What Syd do?■ he asked as Ryder tucked her in beside Vince.

⌠She went and talked to Leon and fell asleep on the couch.■ Ryder said as Leon walked in shaking up a bottle of medicine.

⌠Hey pumpkin you need to take some of this so your head can get cleared up and you don't keep your wife awake.■ Leon said pouring some into a plastic medicine cup.

⌠Damn your acting to much like mom,■ Vince said as he took the cup from Leon and downed the syrupy medicine. ⌠Yuck,■ he said half gagging.

⌠I know it's disgusting but it works,■ Ryder said as Vince burrowed down under the covers pulling Sydney to him.

**The next Morning**

There was a knock on Ryder and Leon's door. ⌠Get up boys time for work,■ Sydney said as she headed into the kitchen to start breakfast for them. But the first thing she had to do was take the dogs out so they could use the bathroom. ⌠Storm! Devil!,■ she called and you could hear the dogs running down the hall. She grabbed their leashes off the hook beside the door. ⌠Come on boys let's go for a walk.■ she said fastening their leashes to their collar.

Fifteen minutes later Sydney got back and turned the dogs loose in the house as Leon came walking down the hall dressed in just running shorts and scratching his chest. ⌠Morning my dear sweet sister-in-law,■ He said sitting down at the bar.

⌠Okay what are you trying to sweet talk me into fixing you for breakfast Leon?■ Sydney asked staring him down.

⌠Blueberry waffles,■ Leon asked giving Sydney puppy dog eye's as Vince and Ryder came down the hall.

⌠What's wrong bro you begging my wife for breakfast?■ he asked wrapping his arms around Sydney's waist and kissed her under her right ear which was one of her sensative spots.

⌠Don't do that it tickles,■ she giggled as Vince began to tickle her side's.

⌠Hey what does Dom have planned for us today?■ Vince asked as Sydney elbowed him in the ribs as pay back for tickling her.

⌠He's got two cars that need to be painted so that's probably what he wants the two of you doing.■ Leon said as Ryder started massaging his shoulders. ⌠Warning Dom hired Spilner.■ Leon said.

⌠Damn I don't like that guy for some reason just don't know what it is,■ Sydney said as she escaped Vince's grasp and headed over to the pantry to get the waffle mix out to make breakfast.

⌠I don't trust him. I think he's a cop,■ Vince said grabbing one of Sydney's cigarrettes cause he was out and lit it. ⌠Plus he doesn't look at Mia with respect.■ Vince said taking a drag of the cigarrette before Sydney took it from him and smoked it causing him to get another out.

⌠I just don't complain the more help we got in the garage the less I have to do,■ Leon stated as Ryder was nearly putting him to sleep with the massage that he was giving him.

⌠It's weird it's like I've seen the guy before just can't put my finger on it where or when,■ Ryder said finishing the massage and rested his chin on Leon's shoulder.

⌠Same here it's just something about him that creeps me out,■ Sydney said as she poured the mix into the waffle iron and closed the lid and set the timer for a minute.

⌠He reminds me of a cop.■ Vince said as he flicked ashes into an ashtray on the bar as Sydney took the waffle out and added more batter.

⌠Yeah but Dom doesn't believe you and says your over reacting.■ Leon said grabbing a toothpick and started chewing on it. ⌠And Mia would most likely kick your ass for even suggesting it,■ he said as Sydney sat a plate of waffle's in front of him. ⌠Thank's Sydney your a jewel,■ Leon said before digging into his breakfast.

⌠What you two want?■ She asked her brother and husband as they watched Leon eat. ⌠And I thought you two could eat.■she said and they laughed at Leon.

**DT's**

⌠Tell me what you think about this,■ Jesse asked Brian a cigarette in hand while they sat in the office in the garage loading the computer with a floppy disk. ⌠Koni adjustables. Gonna save us about two pounds. Ans they're gonna give us better traction for the hole shot. All right? This is your basic layout of the car, and that's pretty much what it could look like when it's finished. Red, green,■ Jesse muttered mucking around with the buttons on the computer.

⌠Man you should be goin' to M.I.T. Or somethin',■ Brian said smiling at him as he nodded his head before shaking it.

⌠Yeah right. No, I got that... Oh, what's it called? That attention disorder...■ Jesse mumbled, shaking his hand trying to think of the problem he had.

⌠Oh A.D.D?■ Brian asked.

⌠Yes, that shit. Yeah. You know. I was good in algebra.. and like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's just something about engine... that-that calms me down you know?■ he asked Brian as he put his cigarette out as the sound of a motor was heard outside the garage.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Sydney stuck her head in. ⌠Did that order of car paint's I sent off on come in?■ she asked giving Spilner a glare.

⌠Yeah it's in the storage room I think that's where Dom put it.■ he said as Vince walked up behind Sydney wrapping his arms around her waist.

⌠Hey Jesse we're going to be painting those two cars out in the shed if Dom asks where we're at,■ Vince said giving Spilner a glare before they left heading out to the shed to spray the cars.  
That evening:

Vince and Sydney came out of the painting shed both had paint smeared on their hands and faces. ⌠Hey we need to run to the store and get food for the barbacue tonight.■ Leon yelled to them.

⌠We'll drop our load at Dom's then go back to the house and shower then come back and eat.■ Vince said as they climbed into his maxima. Sydney reached into the backseat for one of Vince's less dirty tanktops and pulled her paint covered one off quickly and pulling Vince's on.

⌠That's a little better than the other one but I still need a shower.■ she said placing her hand on top of Vince's on the gearshift as they followed Leon to the store.

**The fort**

First Leon pulled in then Letty and then Vince and Sydney. They got the bags of groceries out of the car and headed up the driveway. Sydney saw Spilner standing beside the grill, ⌠Oh hell no I'm out of here,■ she said handing her bags to Letty and headed back to the maxima.

⌠We'll be back,■ Vince said handing his bags to his brother and followed after his wife.

⌠Come on dog.■ Leon said shaking his head at his brother.

⌠Vince you and Sydney get over and give us a hand.■ Dom yelled out at him.

⌠Looks like you got all the help you need, brother,■ Vince said getting into his car with Sydney who was in the driver's seat. She pulled out of the driveway burning rubber and smoking the tires down the street. ⌠Syd calm down baby,■ Vince said as she was coming up on a red light.

⌠There's something about him that's familiar and it's driving me crazy cause I can't figure it out,■ she said slamming her hand against the steering wheel as they waited for the light to change.

⌠Just forget it. Let's go to the house get a shower and head back over to Dom's to eat and hang out just ignore the buster.■ Vince said taking her hand in his and kissed it.

⌠Okay, but if he starts something I'm going to finish it because I'm going to kick his ass.■ she said turning as the light changed green, heading for their house. They found Ryder's car just pulling out of the garage when they pulled up. ⌠Hey bro where you going?■ she asked Ryder as she stepped out of the maxima.

⌠Uncle Mike's he's got something he wants me to do for him.■ Ryder said before he looked at Vince's back tires. ⌠Was she pissed earlier cause you got less tread then you had this morning on the tires?■ he asked Vince.

⌠Yeah Spilner's over at Dom's at the barbacue, were going to grab a shower then head back over there.■ Vince said checking his car over for any damage done by his wife.

⌠Hey I didn't mess up your car, anyways pull it into the garage were taking our new toy out for a spin,■ Sydney said twirling the keys to the Camaro on her finger. Vince waved to Ryder and they headed upstairs to get cleaned up.

**Twenty minutes later:**

Sydney climbed into the driverseat of the Camaro putting her sunglasses on as Vince climbed into the passenger seat. She started it up and revved the engine. She closed her eyes as she flexed her fingers on the steering wheel. ⌠Damn it looks like your enjoying this car more than sex,■ Vince said a smirk on his face.

⌠Shut up I haven't complained about yours yet.■ She said smirking as Vince's smile disappeared and he arched an eyebrow, ⌠Just joking baby,■ she said reaching over and messing up his already messy damp hair.

⌠You better be,■ Vince said as they pulled out of the driveway. Sydney changed gears quickly and smoothly as Vince quickly put his seatbelt on as she speed up. ⌠Let's head to our spot before we head to the fort.■ Vince said and Sydney got on the highway heading to the beach. The got there about ten minutes later. Vince got out of the car and grabbed the blanket that he had put in earlier out of the trunk along with a six-pack of Corona.

⌠You alway's know what I need to cool off,■ She said as Vince spread the blanket out under a tree at the edge of the sand. He set down his back against the tree and pulled Sydney down into his lap. He pulled and opened a corona handing it to her before opening on for his self. ⌠Hold this for a second,■ she said climbing out of his lap and running to the car. Vince soon heard music coming out of the speakers. She came back over and climbed back into his lap as the vocals started.

_In the circles I've been running I've covered many miles And I could search forever For what's right before my eye's Just when I thought I'd found it_

⌠You know if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be chasing after Mia and her completely ignoring me instead of her being like my little sister and able to have a conversation with her without her calling me a dumbass.■ Vince said kissing the side of Sydney's neck.

_It was nothing like I'd planned When I got my heart around it It slipped right through my hands Here with you I feel it I close my eyes and see it_

⌠Leave her to sandwich boy. It's her fault she missed out on a really great man,■ Sydney said turning around straddling his lap and ran her hands under the bottom of his tanktop up on his stomach that was hard as rock and quivering at her touch.

_In a midnight talk in a morning kiss when I'm in your arms, that's where it is when I'm tangled up and can't resist when we feel the rush, that's where it is that's where it is_

⌠We got half an hour before Dom will be seriously pissed with us.■ Vince said as she kissed him tugging on his bottom lip as her hands worked on pulling his tanktop up. They broke apart and Sydney pulled the tank top off over his head. Vince began working on the button's of Sydney's short sleeved blouse.

_When I'm crashing through the madness not sure who I'm supposed to be when I'm caught up in the darkness It's your hand that's leading me you bring me back to solid ground you lift me up right here, right now_

⌠Then we have plenty time, and if were late and Dom is pissed he can go fuck himself,■ Sydney growled as Vince undid her bra and threw it onto the pile then they're mouths met again as Sydney worked on getting Vince's jeans undone and off. ⌠Raise up,■ she said between kisses and Vince raised up on his knee's and Sydney pulled his jeans and boxers down and he kicked them off.

_In a midnight talk in a morning kiss when I'm in your arms, that's where it is when I'm tangled up and can't resist when we feel the rush, that's where it is_

⌠I ain't got a condom,■ Vince said as Sydney pushed him down on his back on the blanket. She straddled his legs and smirked looking down at his growing erection.

_It's a lifetime thrill when tiding braces The biggest things in the smallest places_

⌠We're married don't have to worry about that,■ she said leaning down and nipped the head of his erection then took it into her mouth as his back arched up.

_In a midnight talk in a morning kiss when I'm in your arms, that's where it is when I'm tangled up and can't resist when we feel the rush, that's where it is_

⌠Damn Syd,■ he panted as her mouth and tongue worked on making him harder. He tightened his grip on the blanket as shocks of pleasure shot through his body. She smirked as she stopped and started trailing kisses up his chest nipping at his collarbone before claiming his mouth. His hands dropped the blanket and started running up and down her back and over her leather clad ass. He found the zipper on the side of the leather skirt and pulled it down then he slid the skirt off along with her bikini panties.

_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this and a tender touch, that's where it is when I'm tangled up and can't resist when we feel that rush, that's where it is_

⌠Take me Vince. Make my world spin make me scream your name.■ she growled in his ear right before he entered her in a single thrust they began moving as one as Sydney's nail's left marks on Vince's shoulders and back. She arched her back as Vince took one of her nipples in his mouth while massaging the other breast. Her release came quickly soon followed by his own. ⌠I retract my previous statement.■ she said as she laid against him catching her breath.

_That's where it is_

⌠I always know how to rock your world,■ he said gently kissing her face neck and shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair gentle massaging her scalp.

⌠I don't won't to go over to the fort and put up with Spilner.■ Sydney said propping up on her elbows on his chest.

⌠We have to though or Dom will be seriously pissed off and I don't think we'll be able to put up with him that way so let's get redressed.■ Vince said reluctantly looking up at his wife. He leaned up and kissed her. She sighed and closed her eye's laying her head on his chest.

**Fort**

⌠Let's get this over with,■ Sydney said as she shut the engine off in the Camaro.

⌠Come on and don't start something,■ he said warning her as they headed up the drive way.

⌠Look who it is,■ Leon said seeing his sister-in-law and brother. ⌠Old Coyotes 'R' Us and Spitfire,■ Leon said laughing. ⌠I thought you weren't hungry fire.■ he remarked to Sydney who flipped him off in return.

⌠You know we gotta eat.■ Vince said leading Sydney over.

⌠All right, sit down.■ Dom said waving them over to the table.

⌠Move over Le,■ Sydney said to her brother-in-law who moved over beside the buster. Vince took the seat between her and Letty. ⌠Hey Jaesse, hand me that chicken bro.■ Sydney said while slapping Leon's hand as he tried to reclaim his Corona from her.

⌠Let's eat some grub, man,■ Letty said slapping Vince on the back.

⌠Le hand over the chicken,■ she said glaring at him.

⌠Not till I get my Corona back,■ Leon said passing the chicken over to Vince.

⌠Your an ass you know that,■ Sydney said handing Leon his Corona.

⌠Yeah I know but you love me anyways,■ Leon said before Sydney dumped her glass of water over his head

**Later that night:**

Sydney was helping Mia clean up in the kitchen after supper. ⌠Why don't you go and watch the movie with your husband.■ Mia suggested to Sydney as Brian brought the rest of the dishes in.

⌠Thanks Mia,■ Sydney said drying her hands on a dish towel. She was fixen to turn around when arms were wrapped around her waist. ⌠And speak of the devil,■ She said turning around and her husbands arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

⌠Come join me for the movie,■ he said in her ear as his lips grazed over it. ⌠Or for a long drive,■ He growled.

⌠Let's watch the movie then we can go to the loft,■ She mumbled into his ear and heard a growl from deep in his throat.

⌠Need a hand with anything else?■ Brian asked her.

⌠No I'm good. You can go join the others watchin' the movie.■ Mia said as Sydney came back in to make some popcorn.

⌠Well, you see, the cook doesn't clean where I come from,■ Brian said starting to help her wash dishes as Sydney let out a laugh.

⌠Wash my car when you get done blondie, and wear your favorite dress, cause when your done I'm puttin' you on the street where you belong punk.■ she said as the popcorn began to pop.

⌠Hey Syd what's the name of that place Vince took you to for dinner when you were dating?■ Mia asked as she rolled her eye's at her friends comment.

⌠Cha Cha Cha,■ Sydney said as Vince came in carrying the popcorn bowl.

⌠You can take me there seven okay with you?■ Mia asked him.

⌠You hurt her punk and you deal with me.■ Sydney said pointing at him, ⌠She's my friend.■

⌠What can you do slap me?■ Brian asked wanting to see this girl pissed off.

⌠Asshole,■ she growled before lunging at him and punching him in the jaw sending Brian into the wall. Vince made a grab for her but missed .

⌠Leon get in here,■ he yelled as Brian tackled Sydney to the ground causing Sydney to catch the corner of the counter with the back of her head knocking her out.

⌠You son of a bitch ,■ Vince yelled picking him up off the ground and threw him across the room as he went to check on Sydney. ⌠Come on baby,■ Vince said lifting her up and headed for the living room. ⌠Le grab some ice.■ he said over his shoulder not seeing Mia dab at Brian's busted lip with a towel. He laid Sydney on the couch and got on his knee's beside her rubbing her hand to try to wake her up. ⌠Come on baby wake up.■ Vince said and he soon saw her eye's fluttering.

⌠Oww my head,■ she said a hand going to the bump on the back of her head.

⌠Here this will make it feel better,■ Leon said handing her an ice pack, a bottle of water , and two pain killers.

⌠Thanks Leon,■ Sydney said slowly sitting up Vince slid in behind her and she leaned back in to his arms he placed the ice pack against the bump. ⌠How hard did i hit him.■

⌠Hard enough that Mia's fussing over him.■ Leon said handing Vince a Corona and he opened his on.

⌠I don't trust the guy he's a bastard to even hit a girl.■ Vince said as he rubbed Sydney's neck.

⌠Let's just go back to the loft I don't like being around him when I don't have to,■ Sydney said as she stood up swaying a little her hand going to her head.

⌠Easy girl,■ Leon said steading her by putting an arm around her waist.

⌠Hey Dom were going,■ Vince said taking Leon's place beside Sydney not even waiting for a reply from Dom they headed out the door to their cars.

**A/N: There's that chapter and more is coming. What do you think send me your reviews.**


	24. Author's note july 8

**Authors note: I was gonna get chapter 22 typed and uploaded tonight before I raced but I found some problems with my car and had to work on it for most of the day but tomorrow night I will get it updated. So if you got any questions or comments just push that review button at the bottom and let me know.**

**Phoenix07**


	25. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Sorry guys this is a day late had some family problem's I had to deal with last night and didn't get a chance to finish typing it and posting it. Here it is Chapter 22.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Fast and Furious or any of it's character's I just own Sydney, Ryder, and Gabby so you can't sue.**

**Chapter 22**

"Shit I really don't want to go to work tonight." Sydney said from the bathroom where she was changing into her work clothes. Black jean cutoffs and a black tank top that had BLACKOUT across the front of it in white.

"At least Leon's working the same shift as you tonight." Vince from where he was laying on his back on the bed.She walked out and walked over to the bed.

"And what are you planning to do on your night off?" She asked as she crawled up and laid down beside him on the bed.

"Don't know might hang out with Jesse and Dom," Vince said looking at his wife a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me to come bail you out of jail then," she said matching his smirk with her own.

"Aww baby. What's wrong?" Vince asked nuzzling her neck.

"I'm just tired that's all." she said burying her face into his chest.

"You need to get a doctor's appointment if your not feeling good you don't want to be sick while your at race war's next week," he said rubbing her shoulders to relax her.

"I know I'll try to get an appointment tomorrow if I can," she said as she raised her head up and looked down at him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply before they were interrupted by a knock at their bedroom door.

"Come on Sydney we got to get to work," Leon said from the other side of the door.

"I got to go and please for the love of god stay out of trouble baby," she said kissing him one last time before climbing off the bed.

"Aren't I always?" he said sitting up as she grabbed her purse.

"Bullshit," she said laughing before she left the bedroom meeting Leon in the hall and they headed to work.

**Across town at El Gato's around midnight:**

"What is that guy doing?" Vince asked as they watched Spilner pull the red Racer's Edge truck up behind Hector's garage.

"Let's find out," Dom said getting out of the passenger seat of Jesse's jetta. Vince climbed out of the back his shotgun in hand. "You wait for him then knock him out and bring him over to the parts yard." Dom said as he headed over there.

Vince waited in the shadows for Spilner to come out as the punk was climbing down. Vince snuck up behind him as soon as Spilner was on the ground Vince hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his shotgun. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and jacket and drug him to the parts yard. He dropped him and pointed the gun at him as he started coming around with a moan of pain. 'He moans like a cop." Vince said in Dom's direction.

Brian groaned as Dom came out of the shadows. Brian opened his eye's seeing Vince holding a shotgun about a inch from his face.. " Brian, this is one of those times when you need to be very clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me," Dom said.

"Nod!" Vince yelled pushing the gun closer to the punk's face, and Brian quickly nodded.

"Sit up," Dom told him as Vince slowly pulled the barrel of the gun away from him and he sat up. "Tell me what the hell you're doin' down here."

"Oh shit. What I'm doin?" he panted and Vince pushed him with the barrel. "Dom.. I don't-- I owe you a ten second car. And what this is about, this is about Race Wars." he said and Vince kicked him in the shoulder. "I just went in there and Hector is gonna be runnin' three Honda Civics with Spoon engine. And on top of that, he just came into Harry's and he ordered three T-66 turbos with NOS, and a MoTec system exhaust." he finished still panting.

"So what are you saying? You're gonna go around and check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?" Dom asked him.

"Yeah," he said standing up which caused Vince to shake his head at him amd point the gun at his head, "Because Dom, you know… I can't lose again." he said.

"He's a cop!" Vince said to Dom. "He's a cop." he said again with anger in his voice as he lowered his gun.

"You a cop?" Dom asked him and he shook his head. "Let's go for a little ride." Dom said walking past him.

"Walk!" Vince ordered him before hitting him with the gun barrel.

**Ten minutes later:**

They pulled up at Tran's garage. Vince, Brian, and Dom climbed out of the jetta. "Alright, kid, stand watch." Dom told Jesse. The boy's climbed up over the fence and up onto the roof of the garage. Dom opened a window on top and Vince climbed throuogh it first landing on a car then jumping to the floor. Then Brian and then Dom. Vince headed over to the cars his flashlight shining.

"Yo Dominic," Vince called finding something. Dom walked over, "There's no engines." he said as they looked inside the cars.

"What are they planin' on racin' with? Hopes and dreams?" Dom asked shining his flashlight over the cars, as Brian was looking at something else.

"I don't know, but I know they're sneaky as shit and they got enough money to buy anything." Vince said as Dom's phone beeped.

"What, Jesse?" he asked the teen over the phone.

"Dom, we got a wolf pack. It's Johnny Tran, and he's comin' your way really fast!" Jesse said panicking.

"All right. We got company. Spilner!" Dom yelled as they ran for cover behind some cars against the wall. The lights came on in the garage and the doors rolled up as Brian ran over to Dom and Vince's hiding place. As the cars and motorcycles pulled in Vince checked the gun he had which was the one Ryder had gave Sydney for her birthday and Dom pulled his gun out.

Johnny Tran got out of his car as Lance pulled a man out of another car an gun pointed at his head. "Come on. Move!" Lance said.

"Let me ask you a question, Ted. Do you see anything wrong here?" he asked standing in front of one of the engineless cars.

"No," Ted said.

"We got no engines, do we?" Johnny yelled at him as he pushed his face against the car.

"No," Ted answered.

"Do we?" Johnny asked kicking him.

"No." Ted said again.

"A couple Nissan S.R.-Twenty motors will pull a premium one week before Race wars, huh" Tran asked him.

"Yeah probably." Ted said.

"You're a smart fence, Ted. Maybe too smart." Johnny said pulling his jacket off. "What are you feelin'Lance? Forthy weight? Fifty weight?" Johnny asked.

"A forty weight sounds nice." Lance said before Johnny grabbed Ted and pushed him to the ground sitting on him.

Lance handed him the oil hose and he shoved it in Ted's mouth and Lance pumped the oil through the hose. "Where are they, Ted? Where are they?" he said as Ted started gagging and chocking.

He sputtered through the oil. " The warehouse." and Johnny dropped the hose and stood up wiping his hands on a oil rag.

Ted coughed and gagged trying to get the oil out of his throat. "Ted kiss my shoe's," Johnny said and Ted crawled over to kiss Johnny's shoe's and Johnny kicked him in the chest causing him to curl up in a ball on the ground. "Let's go get our engine's," Johnny said and the y drug Ted to his feet and through him into a car and left.

A few minutes later Dom, Vince, and Brian exited the garage. "That's the crazy shit that I mean." Vince said as they climbed into the jetta.

"Cool it we'll deal with Tran at Race war's." Dom said as they headed back to their side of town. "Let's go grab some drinks at Blackout. After that show we need to unwind." He said and they headed to Blackout.

They reached Blackout and went in heading to the bar seeing that Leon's and Sydney had the bar shift. Sydney spotted them and headed over. "Please tell me your not getting him into trouble," she said leaning on the bar.

"Naw just got bored decided to come get some drinks," Dom said as he gave her a smile.

"Bullshit Dom when ever you got that smile on your face you've been up to something." Sydney said as Leon brought over four corona's for the guys.

**Author's note: There's chapter 22 I know it's short but it's a build up for the next chapter. The deal is I haven't got very many reviews but if I can get six before next Monday I'll have a new chapter waiting for you Monday night.**


	26. Chapter 23 Preview

**Author's note: Author's Note: Sorry guys for the delay in updating but I've been busy with school, work, and working on my other fanfic if ya'll want to check it out it's a Supernatural Fanfic called Singer's Hunter. So here's a preview of Chapter 23.**

"So buddy what the diagnosis?" Leon asked coming into the house seeing Vince at the stove heating up some soup.

"Nothing bad unless you don't want to be an uncle," Vince said a shit eating grin on his face.

"She's pregnant!" Leon said his jaw dropped before he started bouncing around just as Ryder came in. "I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle." he said acting like a complete nut.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's really my brother when he acts like that." Vince said when Ryder arched an eyebrow. "And if you can't understand Le, he just found out Syd's pregnant." Vince told him turning the heat off on the stove.

"Congrats man," Ryder said slapping him on the back. "I promise I ain't going to dance around like twinkle toes there." Ryder said referring to his boyfriend.

"Thanks make sure he doesn't hurt himself while I carry this soup to Syd." Vince said dipping it out into a cup.

**Author's note: There's the preview tell me what you think of it so far. And if you get the chance check out Singer's Hunter.**


	27. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for the delay in updating but I've been busy with school, work, and working on my other fanfic if ya'll want to check it out it's a Supernatural Fanfic called Singer's Hunter. So here's chapter 23.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and Furious or any of it's character's I just own Sydney, Ryder, and Gabby so you can't sue.**

**Chapter 23**

"Damnit," Sydney cursed as she tried to fasten her regular jeans. "Vince did you shrink the clothes in the dryer again?" She yelled from the bathroom.

"No cause Ryder was the one doing laundry this week." Vince said looking into the bathroom.

"I'm killing my brother," she said storming into the bedroom brabbing a pair of baggy jeans from her drawer and quickly pulled them on.

**Later that **morning

Sydney was helping Leon on the wiring of the Supra when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She dropped what she was doing and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Vince had been coming out of the storage room when she ran by. He was concerned and followed her and held her hair back, while rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach of what she had ate that morning. After she finished he helped her stand up on her shaking legs. "Do you want to lay down?" he asked her as she rinsed her mouth out at the sink.

"Sure maybe I'll feel better then," she said as Vince lead her into the office and over to the couch. He got her comfortable and she quickly fell asleep.

"Is she okay?" Leon asked as Vince came out of the office a look of worry on his face.

"She's been really tired lately and she was sick this morning as well," Vince told his little brother as he pulled out his wallet looking for their doctor's number that he kept in it. "I'm going to get her a doctor's appointment for as soon as possible." Vince said heading over to the phone on the wall the number in hand. He dialed the number at the hospital. " I would like to make an appointment for my wife for sometime this week." he said listening to the receptionist. "As soon as possible would be best." he said, "You have an opening for this afternoon at three. That would be perfect her name is Sydney Harrington. I'll have her there. Thank you." he said hanging up the phone.

"Want me to keep an eye on her while you talk to Dom?" Leon asked him as Vince pulled the dirty muscle shirt off over his head.

"Yeah I'm going to see if I can leave at lunch and we can get to the house and get cleaned up." Vince said heading out back in the parts yard were he knew Dom was with Spilner. "Yo Dom I need to talk to you for a minute." He said finding Dom and Spilner having a beer while checking over Dom's car.

"Sure come on over man," Dom said waving him over to where they were.

"Hey I need off at lunch Syd's got a doctor's appointment at three and we need to get cleaned up and she'll probably need a nap she's been tired lately." Vince said noticing Spilner's look of concern but ignored it.

"Okay but call us when you find out something from the doctor so why don't you take a few day's off to get her better we don't want her sick during race wars." Dom said checking the oil and filter in his car.

"Okay I'll go finish up the car I'm working on then clean up my tools before I leave. Sydney's laying on the couch in your off she just threw up not long ago." Vince said again catching a glimpse of concern on Spilner's face.

"Okay now get back to work," Dom said and Vince headed back into the garage.

"She awake?" he asked Leon who was standing outside the office.

"She just made a run for the bathroom I was just coming to get you," Leon said as they headed for the bathroom finding Sydney huddled over the toilet.

Vince pulled out his wallet and handed Leon a ten, "Run to the store and get some ginger ale. It's the only thing that I can think of that will settle her stomach." he told his brother before heading into the bathroom to check on Sydney.

**Ten minutes later:**

Sydney was sitting on a bench seat that had been took out of some car long ago. She had her head leaned back her eyes closed and a wet washcloth covering her eyes. "You feeling any better?" Vince asked her kneeling in front of her rubbing her knee.

"A little still feel like I'm fixing to puke." she said swallowing trying to not get sick again. They heard the sound of Leon's car pulling into the driveway. Suddenly the smell of baked beans had her up off the seat running for the bathroom again.

Vince looked at Leon who had a half eaten burrito in his hand along with the ginger ale he was sent to get. "What's up with her?" Leon asked as he heard the sound of her gagging as he continued eating his burrito.

"Guess she caught a whiff of what your eating." Vince said getting up to go check on her. He happened to find Spilner holding her hair back as she got sick. Vince grabbed him slamming him up against the wall. "You touch my wife again after that shit you puled the other night and I promise I'll make you regret even looking at her. Got it!" He growled his hand around Spilner's throat.

"Vince let him go he was just making sure I was alright," Sydney said standing up shakily. She swayed slightly. Vince quickly let go of Spilner and quickly caught her before she fell.

"Take it easy," Vince said putting his arm around her waist and let her rinse her mouth out before leading her back out of the bathroom. "What do you think you can keep down cause you need to eat something, because that's the reason your getting dizzy." Vince said getting her back on the the seat.

"Maybe some cracker's I might be able to keep them down as long as their unsalted." She said as Vince opened the can of ginger ale and handed it to her.

"Drink this it will help on settling your stomach so you can get some food to stay down." Vince said as she slowly took a drink from the can. "I got you a appointment at three," he said sitting down beside her.

**Later that day at the hospital**

Vince slouched against the wall of the tiny exam room on Dr. Reeve's wing. Sydney, clad in a hospital gown with a sheet over her lap, sat on the end of the table on the opposite side. Her feet tapped an erratic beat against the step stool. They had already came and took her temperature and a blood sample saying it would take up to thirty minutes for the results of the blood test.

If he didn't know her any better, he's have said she looked ready to cry. But that couldn't be the case. In the time he'd known her, he'd only seen her close to shedding a tear once and that was when they first met and found the threat from Chris Johnson.

Was she worried they'd find something wrong with her? Vince tensed at the thought. What if she was ill? What if she had some serious condition that threatened her health?

The polite knock sounded at the door, and Dr. Reeves returned. "All right, I need to run one more test to give you a diagnosis. Sydney, pull the strings of that gown a little tighter, and Vince, you might want to walk behind your wife. We need to take a little stroll down the hallway. I want to do an ultrasound."

**A few minutes later**

The doctor handed Sydney a liter of water. "First, bottoms up. You need to drink all of this and keep it down."

Sydney accepted the bottle from him. "All of it?"

"All of it." Dr. Reeves said a smirk on his face.

Sydney unscrewed the cap and saluted them both with the bottle. "Bottoms up." She gulped down some of the cool liquid.

**Thirty minutes later:**

Any minute now, she'd certainly explode. "Have my eyes turned yellow yet?" Sydney asked Vince.

He peered at her closely a smile on his face. "Nope, not yet. They're still that beautiful ice blue that I love so much."

"Where the hell is he? If he doesn't get in here soon, I'm leaving and going to the bathroom." She said.

"I heard that," Dr. Reeves entered the ultrasound room, and Vince stepped out of his way. "Remember that when you call me with an urgent question you're sure won't wait."

Sydney fidgeted on the exam table. "No question could possible be as urgent as the fact that I really have to..."

The doctor's sharp laugh cut her off. "That's good news. It means your bladder's full enough for me to do the exam now."

"Then let's do it and get it over with, before I embarrass myself on your table." Sydney laid back, and Dr. Reeve tugged the gown up over her stomach. A sheet covered her lower body. She wished the doctor would hurry up and explain what was going on.

"This might be a little cold," Dr. Reeve warned.

Sydney gasped as he applied a thick gel to her stomach. "Uh, yeah, you could say that."

The doctor smiled. "Now, let's take a peek inside." He rotated a round object across her lower abdomen, studying the small monitor before him. "Vince come on over her and take a look."

Vince moved to stand behind Dr. Reeve's shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm. Yes that's what I thought."

"What is it?" Sydney couldn't stand the waiting any longer. If the doctor didn't talk soon, she'd have to throttle him.

"Do you see this fluttering. Son?" Dr. Reeve's asked Vince.

Vince leaned closer to the screen, then reached out to place a finger near it. "Here?" he asked.

"Yes right there. Know what that is?" Dr. Reeve's asked him.

Vince shook his head.

"Hey, I can't see," Sydney complained. "What's going on?"

"That son, is your baby's heart, beating strong and perfect. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Sydney struggled to sit up. "Pregnant?" she squeaked. "When? How far along?"

Dr. Reeve pushed her gently back onto the table. "From the scan I would say close to three months. You should be due close to February."

Sydney watched Vince's face. His gaze was fixed on the monitor, eyes wide with wonder as he stared at the screen. The corners of his mouth turned up, as Dr. Reeve removed the device from her stomach cleaned the gel off. He quickly swept her up and spun her in his arms. "A baby we're going to have a baby." he said as the doctor smiled and wrote something on Sydney's chart.

**Later that evening:**

They were sitting on the couch watching a old western that Vince had got interested in. "Vince can you fix me something to eat?" Sydney from where she laid under a blanket her head in Vince's lap were he was gently massaging her scalp.

"Okay what do you think can keep down without junior making you puke it up?" Vince asked as he leaned down kissing her forehead. His other hand rubbed across her stomach where there child grew.

"Soup I think I can manage to keep that down." She said shifting her head off his lap so he could stand up and go fix her something to eat.

"Aren't you supposed to take one of the vitamin's that Dr. Reeve's gave you?" Vince asked her standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Yeah and pour me a glass of the apple juice that we got." Sydney said before resting her head against the arm of the couch and grabbed the remote changing the channel to the Life Movie channel.

Vince found a can of vegetable soup and he opened it pouring the contents into a pot and placed it on the stove turning the heat on under it. It had been cooking for a couple of minutes when the sound of the elevator was heard. "So buddy what the diagnosis?" Leon asked coming into the house seeing Vince at the stove heating up some soup.

"Nothing bad unless you don't want to be an uncle," Vince said a shit eating grin on his face.

"She's pregnant!" Leon said his jaw dropped before he started bouncing around just as Ryder came in. "I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle." he said acting like a complete nut.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's really my brother when he acts like that." Vince said when Ryder arched an eyebrow. "And if you can't understand Le, he just found out Syd's pregnant." Vince told him turning the heat off on the stove.

"Congrats man," Ryder said slapping him on the back. "I promise I ain't going to dance around like twinkle toes there." Ryder said referring to his boyfriend.

"Thanks make sure he doesn't hurt himself while I carry this soup to Syd." Vince said dipping it out into a cup. Then he headed for the living room where she had curled up on one side of the couch. "You stomach feeling any better?" Vince asked her as he handed her the cup of soup.

"I think I'm done with the morning sickness for today he said I'll only have to put up with it for a few weeks." She said sitting up so she could take a sip of the soup. "Should I expect Leon to come in here and pick me up spinning me around?" She asked setting the cup on the coffee table.

"Maybe after Ryder calms down." Vince pulled out his phone and dialed the number at the fort and set it on speakerphone.

"Toretto residence." Dom said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Dom get everybody in the living room and turn on the speaker phone." Sydney said as she looked over at Vince who was grinning ear to ear.

"Okay speaker phone's on and their in here." Dom said. "So what did you guys find out at the doctor?" Dom asked.

"That we're going to have a new addition to our family in about February." Vince said a shit eating grin on his face.

Suddenly they hear Mia and Letty chanting and cheering. "She's pregnant. She's pregnant. Vince is going to be a daddy." Vince and Sydney laughed as they listened to two of their friends.

"So you guys happy?" Vince asked smiling as he listened to the girls cheer.

"I think they are. Congrats man you'll make an awesome dad." Dom said and then they started talking about their plans for Race Wars.

**Author's note: What you guys think about chapter 23 if you liked it send me a review the more reviews I get the quicker I update.**


	28. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I know it's took me a while but I had a full schedule last week and didn't get to post any updates on either of my stories. I wanted to get an update on this one because this is the second to the last chapter. But don't get upset I'm continuing the story as a sequel. I thought about it because I found out that Vince and Leon aren't going to be in the Fast and Furious 4 coming out in 09 so the story will have very little Dom/Letty or Mia and mainly Sydney, Vince, Ryder, Leon, Gabby, and Jesse. It will have some Brian and maybe a little Rome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fast and furious but I do own Sydney, Ryder , and Gabby. **

**First day of race wars**

"Rise and Shine you two," Ryder said beating on Vince and Sydney's bedroom door. He opened the door enough to stick his head in to quickly pull it back out when one of Vince's boots hit the door. "Your not a morning person are you Vince?" Ryder asked to annoy him which caused him to throw the other boot. "Dom said were leaving at six and it's already four a.m. Now get your ass's out of bed guys."

"We're getting up okay," Sydney said. "So go get Gabby and Leon up now," Sydney said before she buried her face in Vince's shoulder. "And we ain't got time for you two to fuck." Sydney yelled at him.

"Oh we did that all night," Ryder said laughing and ducking out as the lamp came flying at the door crashing into it and shattering.

"Clean that up before you leave," Vince said closing his eyes to catch a few more minutes of sleep before having to get up. He heard Ryder picking the pieces of the lamp up.

"It's cleaned up now get up before I pour water on you." He yelled as he shut the door behind him.

"How you feeling this morning?" Vince asked her rubbing circles on her back. "Any morning sickness?" he asked.

"I don't feel like I'm going to be sick," she said. "I feel hungry though," she said sitting up brushing her hair out of her face.

"And the craving's start," Vince said a smirk on his face as Sydney slapped him on the chest. Oww sorry baby," Vince said sitting up and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go feed my two babies," he said kissing her and climbed out of bed pulling on a pair of track pants. He grabbed Sydney's hands and pulled her up off the bed. "What you hungry for?" he asked as she pulled on some basketball shorts and grabbed Vince's Guns N Roses hoodie pulling it on over her head.

"French toast with a ton of powder sugar and strawberry syrup." She said a smile on her face as Vince opened the bedroom door for her and they headed down the hall seeing Ryder beating on Gabby's bedroom door. "Having problem's big brother?" she asked him as Vince continued to the kitchen to fix her something to eat.

"Miss Priss won't get her ass out of bed and I' m very close to busting the door down," Ryder growled before beating on the door again.

"Let me try," she said and Ryder stepped away from the door as Leon came out of their room to watch the show. "Gabriella Taylor O' Conner if this door isn't open in the next ten seconds you will not be taking your car to Race Wars and you will be grounded all weekend."

Two seconds later the door was thrown open. "You wouldn't," Gabby said glaring at Sydney as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"You wanna bet." Sydney said crossing her arms over her chest but quickly jerked them away and placed a hand on her breasts. "Ow damn they're still tender," she said rubbing them. "The doctor said they'd be sensitive but I didn't think that sensitive." She said as Leon and Ryder raised an eyebrow and Gabby rolled her eyes shutting the door on the three adults. "Works like a charm," She said smirking at the guys.

"Syd your breakfasts is ready," Vince yelled from the kitchen which caused the dogs to come running from the bedroom heading for the kitchen.

"Head's up pup attack," Sydney yelled as she followed after the dogs, as they ran through the kitchen and Vince managed to avoid it.

"Thanks for the warning," he said sitting the food on the bar along with the strawberry syrup and poured the powder sugar on the French toast and added a glass of apple juice to it. "Just the way you ordered special for my pregnant wife." Vince said kissing her forehead and she poured the syrup on the food.

"Thank you my loving husband," She said tuning her head up to kiss him. Then she went back to eating the breakfast that Vince had fixed for her. She quickly finished her breakfast and went to grab a shower and a clean set of clothes. She came out fifteen minutes later dressed in a faded denim skirt and a AC/DC t-shirt that was tight enough that it showed off the slight curve of her belly.

**A hour and a half later**

"Come on guys let's go we have to meet up with the others," Vince yelled down the hall as he picked his and Sydney's dufflebag up and threw it over his shoulder.

"Were coming," Leon said coming down the hall carrying his dufflebag over his shoulder. Ryder followed right behind him as well as Gabby who still had a sour look on her face.

"Cheer up little sis, you'll get to see Jesse in a little bit and I'm sure he doesn't want to see you with that frown on your face." Sydney said a blow pop in her mouth.

"And why don't you go blow on something other than that blow pop." Gabby said a smirk on her face.

Sydney's face changed, fire showed in her eyes as she made a lunge for Gabby but Vince caught her around the waist. "Okay rule number one no pissing off a hormonal pregnant woman." Vince said as he calmed Sydney down by rubbing her back. "And number two Gabby your ass is grounded when we get back from Race Wars." he told her.

"Her jaw dropped. "You can't ground me. Only Ryder and Sydney can ground me." she said glaring at him.

"I'm the one that pays for your cell phone bill, the parts for your car, and the gas for it. I believe that gives me a right to ground you and because you smarted off to your sister and upset her." Vince said glaring down at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your a fuckin' asshole you know that," she said storming to the elevator and threw her bag against the wall.

"I have been told that before," Vince said to her retreating form. "Come on let's get going," he said wrapping his arm around Sydney's waist as they headed over to where Gabby was pouting.

"You want your car taken away now just keep that pout on your face and see what it get's you." Ryder said looking down at his baby sister as they stepped into the elevator and headed down to the garage. Leon, Vince, Sydney, and Gabby headed for their cars that were waiting all had been tuned and had been checked over. Ryder's truck was outside with the camping trailer hooked to it.

"Let's go meet the other's and get on the road." Vince said as he headed over to his car and climbed in starting it up.

**That night at race wars**

"The time we went to the beach about two weeks before you guys got married when the crab got a hold of Leon and wouldn't let go." Letty said and everybody laughed at the memory and then the sight of Leon with red starting at his neck and working it's way up it.

"Not as bad as Vince when you finally got him on a surfboard." Leon said trying to get the subject off of him.

"True that was pretty funny," Dom said as he opened another Corona

"So word around the streets is there's going to be a new addition to the Toretto team," Hector said walking up to the team who were gathered around a fire pits. "And by seeing who's not drinking," he said looking at Sydney who was drinking a Dr. Pepper instead of a beer, "I'd say Sydney and Vince are going to be the proud parents am I right?" he asked.

"Yes you are," Vince said a shit eating grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sydney's waist tighter.

"When are you due girl?" Hector asked Sydney as he pulled up a chair by the fire.

"In February," She said as Letty threw her back her bag of m&m's that she had swiped from her earlier. "Thank you Let," she said throwing some m&m's in her mouth.

"So Dom when Spilner showing up?" Hector asked as Letty handed him a beer.

"Tomorrow morning he's suppose to work at Harry's for a few hours then head down here." Dom said. "Hey Syd you and Vince want to make a beer run?" he asked after checking the ice chests.

"Sure I don't mind." She said standing up from Vince's lap. "Come on baby," She said grabbing Vince's hand and pulled him up out of his chair.

They headed over to the Shelby and climbed in the driver's seat Vince got into the passenger seat. Sydney pulled out in a cloud of dust. "What was that shit you pulled on the freeway earlier?" Vince asked as they headed out of the base.

"The driving backwards, a friend taught me how to when I was sixteen. He's the one that got me started on street racing. He was a crazy ass but one of my best friends growing up." She said as they sped down the road.

"You need to ease up on the showing off spitfire I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby." He said taking her hand that was sitting on the gearshift and squeezed it. "Dom has one more heist set up for us to do than we can worry about spoiling you and the baby rotten." he said lifting her hand to his mouth and kissed it nuzzling her hand against his beard.

"I will and I expect the pampering." she said as they saw the gas station in the distance. She pulled into the parking lot shutting the car off and climbing out. They headed for the door Vince had slipped his left hand into the right back pocket on her denim skirt as they walked into the station. Vince went and got the beer and Sydney hit the snack aisle. A few minutes later they meet back up at the counter Vince had four cases of Corona and Sydney had a armload of Cheetos, Little Debbies, Snicker bars, another bag of m&m's, and a bag of almonds. Vince paid for it and they headed back out with their purchases and got back into the car they mad it back to the base and put the beer in the ice chest.

"We're going in night guys," Vince said following a yawning Sydney into the trailer that they were going to share with Leon and Ryder. A few minutes later Sydney's laying on the bed looking through a book as Vince was brushing his teeth.

"Baby what do you think of Andrew as a boy's name and Dawn as a girls name?" she asked looking up from the baby name book.

"I don't like the name Andrew very much but I like Dawn as a girls name," he said looking at her from around the door. He smiled at the sight of her with her reading glasses on her hair pulled into a messy bun and wearing a oversize football jersey as her pajama's. She was beautiful to him no matter what she was wearing.

"I kind of like the name Nicholas better than I like Andrew," she said putting a line under the name, "Nicholas Alexander Harrington. What do you think V?" she asked after he came out of the bathroom clossing the door to their room in the trailer.

"I like it and for a girl Dawn Angela Harrington." he said climbing into bed as she set the book on the headboard. He pulled her up against him his chest to her back before he turned out the light. He laid down placing a kiss on the back of her neck as his hands settled over her stomach where their child was. "Night my two loves," he said as he felt her snuggle against him and he closed his eye's drifting into a restful sleep.

**The next day:**

Most of the team had already run their turns and were waiting for the next round to be announced and who they were up against. Jesse had just went up to the strip to run his lap when Leon came running over to were they were relaxing in the shade. "Yo! Heads up, bro. We got problems." He said slapping Vince's knee.

"What?" Dom asked as Vince got up followed by Sydney and Letty.

"Jesse," Leon said pointing at the Jetta that was leaving the base a cloud of dust behind it.

"Where's Jesse going?" Dom asked as they watched the Jetta leave.

"He just raced Tran for slips," Leon said which caused both Letty and Sydney to swear.

"Oh,shit." Dom swore rubbing his forehead. They saw Trans car heading their way. He stopped in front of Dom and got out.

"Where's he going?" Tran asked slamming the door shut.

"He went to the car wash," Dom said trying to buy them sometime.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car." Tran said sizing Dom up.

"Go fetch your car? We're not on your block anymore. You better watch who you talk to like that." he said pointing at Tran before turning around.

"Toretto!" Tran yelled as Dom walked back over to Vince and Leon.

"Okay, watch it." Leon said passing Vince and headed to head off one of Tran's guys.

"Toretto!" he yelled and Dom turned around. "SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narc'd me out. And you know what? It was you," he yelled pointing at Dom who rared back and punched him.

The crowd started going crazy, Leon grabbed the guy he had been keeping an eye on. Security started heading for Tran and Dom. They grabbed Dom and tried to pull him off of Tran. Lance headed in to try to help his cousin out and Letty laid him out flat on the ground with a punch to the face. Sydney kicked another one of Tran's goons in the balls sending him to his knees. Vince and Ryder pushed forward to grab Dom. "Dom chill," Vince yelled as he grabbed Dom's arm. Ryder pulled him off, and they both worked on pulling him back. "Dom, chill out man. Come on!" Vince said.

"I never narc'd on nobody! I never narc'd on nobody!" he yelled fighting to get loose from Vince and Ryders hold.

"Dom! Let's go!" Ryder said pulling harder finally getting him outside the crowd.

**That night midnight:**

Sydney was leaning against Vince as they listened to Mia and Dom argued. "I've respected you and haven't said shit and now I am asking you not to go," Mia told Dom. Vince was leaned up against the Maxima.

"Mia, I'm doing this for the both of us," Dom tried to explain to her.

"No don't give me that crap. You're doing this for you," she said poking him in the chest. "Why are you insisting on doing this? Dom, please, just don't," Mia pleaded with him Vince got up from his spot as Dom headed for the Skyline. He opened the driver's side door climbing in, Letty slid into the front passenger seat and Sydney climbed into the back behind Vince. They pulled out.

"Mia what's going on?" Brain asked running up to her.

"What?" Mia asked starting to walk away from him.

"You know what I'm talking about." Brian said keeping pace with her.

"No I don't Brian," Mia said continuing to walk.

"Oh so what? You always have tears in your eyes when Dom drives away." Brain stated.

"What is the matter with you?" Mia asked him.

"Come on. What's your brother racing off in the middle of the night for? I'm talking about the trucks. You know about the trucks?" he asked her.

"No, Brain! What trucks?" she asked him. "Jesus Christ. What?" she asked as he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Listen to me. Mia, I'm a cop." he told her.

"What are you talking about, Brian? What is this?" she asked him.

"Ever since the first time I met you, I've been undercover. I'm a cop." he said finally.

"Oh you bastard. You bastard." Mia told him turning to leave.

"Mia," he said grabbing her.

"Get off of me, Brian!" she yelled.

"Mia! Listen to me!" he said face to face with her. "Everything I ever said I felt about you was real. I swear to God. You have to believe me, Mia. But right now this isn't about you and me. Your brother's out there. He's about to pull a job, and we're running out of time. Those truckers, they're not laying down any more. Maybe they'll make it through tonight... but every single law enforcement agency in California's coming down on 'em. If you don't want anything to happen to your brother, to Letty, to Leon, to Vince, to Sydney and her baby you have to just get in that car with me right now. You have to help me. Mia you are the only person that can help me right now. Please Mia. Please help me." Brian said.

**Ten minutes later:**

They were racing across the desert highway. "Civics are stashed somewhere outside of Thermal." Mia said looking over a map.

"And they wouldn't double back. And Highway 10's just to well patroled. So what does that leave us with then?" Brian asked.

"That leaves us with all this." Mia said looking at the map.

Brian grabs his phone and dials a number. "Nextel." a woman's voice said.

"Yeah this Officer Brian O' Conner. Serial number 34762. I need a cell phone trace," Brian as Mia looks at him.

"Okay. What's the cell number?" The woman asked.

"Mia what's the cell phone number? Come on, Mia. She needs Dom's cell phone number now." Brian said holding the phone out to her.

Mia takes the phone while glaring at Brian. "(323) 555- 6439." she said then handed the phone back to Brian.

"Thank you," he said to Mia before holding the phone to his ear. "Yeah, you get that?" he asked her then hung up.

"Your Sydney's twin brother you bastard turning in your own sister." Mia said crossing her arms.

**Warehouse**

"Alright we're one man short. Letty I need you and Sydney on the left side." Dom said after uncovering the cars and Sydney and Vince popped the trunks of the first Civic each grabbing a helmet out.

"Your sister's right about this one. This doesn't feel good." Leon said as Sydney handed him Vince's spear gun.

"Don't do that." Dom told him taking the spear gun.

"Something's wrong," Letty said handing Sydney her spear gun.

"Stop." Dom said.

"We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse." Letty said as she looked over at Vince and Sydney as she helped Vince get the harness and gun holster.

"Look this is the mother load. We've been on this for three months. After this, it's a long vacation for everyone. Let's go," Dom said as Leon threw his toothpick into the grass.

"Let's hope so," Leon said as he slapped his brother on the chest and gave Sydney a kiss on the cheek before he headed to his car.

Dom walked up to Letty pulling her close. "Listen the other night I had a dream... that you and I were on the beach in Mexico." he told her.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Really." he answered her before leaning down and kissing her.

**Meanwhile**:

"Baby promise me you'll be careful," Sydney said to Vince as he put the tranquilizer gun in the holster.

"It's the same as the last four times we're good nothing is going to happen." Vince said tipping her chin up to kiss her.

"It's not that. You have to be alive to be a father," she said a smirk on her face as one of his eyebrows raised.

"I know baby you and junior be safe." He said rubbing his hand over her slightly curved stomach before he pulled her into a deep kiss. "I had a dream last night we were laying on a blanket in a pasture, my back was against a tree and you were laying against me my hand on your stomach and I felt the baby kick." Vince said holding her face in his hands.

"You did?" she asked closing her eyes and Vince pulled her into another kiss this one longer than the first.

"Yeah," He said. "I'll be careful for you and the baby." he said dropping his hand and started stroking her stomach again. He leaned down and kissed her one more time before finally letting her go. Vince looked down at the last car were Leon was and the started doing their little confidence builder.

"Leon keep on those scanners," Dom said heading for the driver's side of the first car.

"Copy that." Leon said getting into his.

Sydney gave Vince a quick kiss before grabbing her spear gun and running to Letty's car. "Alright. Let's go," Dom said and they all piled into the assigned cars.

**Author's note: The next chapter will be posted next Wednesday and then I'll start working on the sequel. If you got any idea's for a title for the Sequel send them to me I'm not very good with coming up with titles so help appreciated. **


	29. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Sorry for breaking this into two parts but things have been hectic but their all straightened out I've been busy helping one of my friends with their wedding and plus she picked me as maid of honor so she's got paybacks coming to her. Okay this is the last part of Meeting Sydney O'conner and thanks to Streetracer06 she gave me a perfect idea for the title of the sequel The Long Road Home so thanks girl.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time for this story I don't own fast and furious. I own Sydney, Ryder, and Gabby. **

"Okay. Go time," Dom said over the walkie talkie. "Ladies your up first." he said as they came up on the truck.

"Let's do this," Sydney said pulling on her helmet then grabbed the spear gun out of the backseat as Letty pulled up beside the truck to get in front of it. She opened the sunroof and stood up facing the truck aimed and fired the spear gun at the passenger side windshield. She flipped on the wench and pulled the glass out. She pulled herself back down in the car after she unhooked the glass.

"Were all good, I got nothing on the scanners." Leon said over the walkie talkie. "Keep going."

She watched as Vince's shot his spear gun and then climbed out of the car just as she saw a flash of metal. She grabbed the walkie talkie. "He's got a damn shotgun! Leon! Dom!" then saw Dom hollering for Vince not to jump, but it was too late and he jumped grabbing onto the truck.

"Back off! Back off! Get him off of there." Leon said over the walkie talkies.

"Get the gun," Letty said and Sydney reached around grabbing the rifle that she had put in the car earlier. She stood up again rifle to her shoulder just as the driver fired a shot at Vince hitting the hood of the truck. She watched him pull his helmet off and yell something at Dom as she fired at the driver missing and hitting the smoke stack. "Dom we're pulling ahead to distract him!" Letty said just as Sydney fired off another shot hitting the driver's window. She saw the driver pull up the shotgun and she ducked down but not quick enough as a bullet ripped through her shoulder.

"Shit that stings," she said pressing her hand against her shoulder blood pouring out of the gunshot wound through her fingers.

"Come on, boy! Shot doesn't get better than this," Letty said suddenly a gun blast hit the back window of the civic. "Son of a bitch!" she said as they both ducked in reaction. She caught a glimpse of Sydney's shoulder before straightening the car out. "Shit girl." she said grabbing the walkie talkie. "Sydney's got hit on that second to last shot, her shoulder looks pretty bad." she said.

The truck driver slammed on the breaks sending Vince swinging to slam up against the passenger side door, he tried to get his footing and the wire twisted around his arm. "Dom what's going on?" Sydney yelled into the walkie talkie.

"The wire's wrapped around V's arm." Dom yelled over the walkie talkie as the truck swerved around. Suddenly a shot was sent at Dom hitting his tire slowing him down.

"Dom! Move out of the way. We're coming to get him." Letty said backing off till she was at the middle of the trailer, she gave a look over at Sydney who gave her a nod and tightened the pressure of her shoulder as Letty jerked the wheel and went under it. She pulled up along the truck as he swerved hitting the car sending it off the road and flipping it.

Dom grabbed the walkie talkie,"Leon!"

"Yo!" he answered.

"Pull back for Letty and Sydney. Get them out of there." Dom ordered.

"I'm on it! Go!" Leon said hitting the breaks and turning the car around, " I've got them! You get my brother off that truck." he yelled as he came up on the wreck. He climbed out of his car. "Letty! Sydney! Come on girl, Sydney?" Leon said running over to the wrecked civic. Sydney was pulling herself out of the car then she pulled the helmet off as Letty was puling herself out. "Letty you okay. Oh shit. Come on, girl, you alright?" he asked looking at Sydney blood running down her shoulder and a cut on her forehead.

"Arms killing me," she said as Leon pulled Letty up.

"Come on, let's look at you. Come on. We got to go. Let's go." he said as Sydney was already heading to the car. She got to the car just as the supra flew past. "Syd you sure you're okay no pains or anything?" he asked her as he put Letty into the back passenger seat.

"I'm okay and the baby's probably fine," she said climbing into the backseat behind the driver's seat.

"Okay but you better tell me if you start hurting," Leon said climbing in and pulling back on the road.

"Leon come pick me up Spilner got Vince of the truck but this car's dead the driver sent a shot right to the motor." came Dom's voice over the walkie talkie.

"Okay just got the girls and heading your way," he said into the walkie talkie then set it down looking in the rearview mirror seeing Sydney with her head leaned back and her eye's closed. "Syd you still with us?" he asked.

"Yeah just my head's killing me." she said raising her head and opened her eyes. "There's Dom," she said getting Leon's attention back on the road. He slowed down letting Dom get in then he was off again.

"You okay girls?" Dom asked turning around checking on both of the girls.

"Yeah Letty's beat up a little and my shoulder's killing me but were both okay." She said tightening the pressure she had on her shoulder.

"Leon you got a towel or anything in here?" Dom asked him after looking at the blood that Sydney had lost.

"Yeah under your seat." Leon said as they caught sight of the supra in the distance. Dom got the towel and folded it up handing it back to Sydney.

"This will work better than your hand girl," he said as she placed it against her shoulder holding it there tight.

"Thank's Dom," she said as the got closer to the supra.

Leon stopped the car behind the supra, Dom climbed out, "V," Dom yelled as Leon helped Sydney out of the back.

"Oh shit," both Leon ans Sydney said when they saw that Vince was on the ground not moving.

Dom leaned into the car as Sydney headed to were Vince was," It's gonna be okay, Letty. I love you." he pulled out and walked by Leon, "Watch her."

"Yeah I got her," Leon said going to check on Letty.

"Vince," Sydney said dropping to her knee's at her husbands head.

"Oh my god Sydney you've been shot," Mia said touching her shoulder.

"How bad is he?" she asked as he coughed and Spilner was tightening a belt around Vince's upper arm.

"Come on Vince! Hang in there! Come on!" Spilner said as Dom ran up." If we don't get him to an ambulance in ten minutes, he's dead." Spilner told Dom. "Hold this. Hold the pressure."

"I got it," Sydney said holding Vince's arm up as Dom put pressure against the shotgun wound in V's side. Spilner removed the tranq gun from Vince and threw it away.

"Just like that. Don't let go. Hold his arm up." He said her as he watched her grip slip.

"Vince come on baby stay with me," Sydney said trying to bring him around as Spilner pulled out his phone and pushed a button.

"Yeah. Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Conner." which earned him a glare from Dom and a raised eyebrow from Sydney. "I'm off-duty M.A.P.D. I need a life flight roll out right away. My twenty is, uh. Highway 86, mile marker 174. I got two victims both are injured. One's a pregnant female 25 years of age. About five six probably 125 pounds she's got a shotgun wound to her left shoulder that is still bleeding. The other's a trauma victim he's about 24 years of age. Six foot, maybe 200 pounds. He's got a real deep laceration to his right arm, with arterial bleeding. And he's got a shotgun wound, close rang to his left flank. Yeah. He's going into shock." Brian said before throwing his phone to the side and held onto Vince as his body started jerking.

**A few minutes later**

The helicopter was landing when Brain turned to Sydney. "I want you to go and get your shoulder checked out and make sure that the baby is okay." he told her as two medics ran over to them carrying a backboard.

"Brian answer me one question and then I'll go." She said pressing the towel that Dom had given her over the shoulder wound. "Why were you undercover were you going to arrest us?" she asked him as she watched the medics load her husband onto the backboard.

"No I wasn't I tried pinning Tran for it though but it didn't stick but I'll fix this so the blame falls on them." he said as they followed behind the medics Brian helping carry the backboard they got Vince loaded up and he helped Sydney up into the helicopter and the medics quickly took over getting her to lay down and started checking her vitals and other stuff. Brian closed the door and backed off as the copter lifted up and flew off heading to the hospital. He looked up seeing Mia watching him and Dom yelling something at her from the car, she turned around running to the car and climbed in. Dom game him a glare before he climbed in and they left in a cloud of dust. Brian pulled out his phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in over six years.

"Hello," he heard on the other line as well as the sound of cars revving. "Who is this?" Ryder asked.

"It's Brian something happened on the heist Vince and Sydney are hurt they're on their way to the hospital get Gabby and head to the hospital. I'm sorry for six years ago, I'm sorry for running off leaving you with Sydney and Gabby. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was a undercover cop." he said hanging up quickly not waiting for Ryder's reaction.

**There it is the last chapter to Meeting Sydney O'Conner. I'll will start the sequel probably Friday. So please review or it will take longer for me to post the first chapter. And the worlds greatest reviewers thank you.**

**Emma134**

**Vince-Girl**

**tigerwhisper**

**The Chemist20**

**Sara the Siren**

**Confuzzled2011**

**maltesegirl50**

**XxDarkFirexX**

**cassieanova**

**Queen of Egypt180**

**Pain Alter041085 **

**Nikki2513**

**Jesy Kidd**

**surfprincess982**

**always-alone-but-never-alone **

**FyreFlyeEclypse**

**Jgagnier11**

**jenn**

**Lena Illini**

**Morghan**

**Twinjodi**

**Angel Rose 82**

**Raging Raven **

**holidaygirl**

**sissysara88**

**guardian.of.the.innocent**

**wild-in-spirit**

**Miss Independent101**

**Rhonda**

**MUW D'Bellegirl**

**HermioneandMarcus**

**pattiglolt1**

**Streetracer06**

**Aria Deloncray**

**Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus**

**Thanks guys for sticking with this story and I hope to see you review for The Long Road Home.**

**Here's a preview of the sequel just for you guys.**

"Leon we need to get them out of here," Ryder said as they came back from the cafeteria. "Cause they could end up doing time if we don't get them out of L.A."

"Where can we go?" Leon asked as they passed the nurse's station.

"My grandparents place in Texas. We need to get their shit shipped out there before we take them though. That's what we should be doing right now." Ryder said pulling out his phone. "Damn I should have known he was my brother, plus he was a cop." he said falling into a chair outside of Vince and Sydney's hospital room. "Damn I should have known. My fuckin' father was a cop."

"Have you seen Gabby since they brought Jesse in?" Leon asked as they saw someone coming down the hall, "Oh shit," Leon said as Brian walked up.

**That's all you get for right now so remember what I said. Read and Review.**


End file.
